My Dark Angel
by squeekness
Summary: Who is Simone? One Xman is about to find out. When it comes to love and friendship, sometimes we don't get to choose.  Features mainly Rogue and Simone, but also my usual regulars  Gambit, Logan and Beast.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Who is Simone? One X-man is about to find out. When it comes to love and friendship, sometimes we don't get to choose. Features mainly Rogue and Simone, but also my usual regulars - Gambit, Logan and Beast.

Notes: This story takes place in Kimbleverse – wait! Don't run away, screaming. There is an introduction provided below for those of you who haven't read any of my previous work. :)

Rated M for profanity, violence and some sexual content.

Disclaimer : I do not own the X-men or any of their associated villains, but all of the Siskans, the Dognan, Jael and the Outkasts are mine. Please do not use them without my permission. Thanks. :)

This is an illustrated work and the art is available on my website which you can get to by clicking on my profile.

**Updated 11-1-13** to add (break)s as needed and to make repairs.

(Introduction)

Howdy, peoples! I am writing this introduction for those of you who happened to click on this wondering what it and the Kimbleverse is all about. Well, a while back I began posting a long fanfiction that involved both the X-men and some characters of my own creation, most notably my own dear Kimble.

Bah, you say! Who needs OCs (other characters) anyway! Well, take into consideration that technically any new X-men after Giant Sized #1 could be considered an OC, they are not part of the original team after all. That would include some big names – Kitty Pryde, **Gambit**, Cable, Bishop, Maggot, Marrow, Psyclocke, all the Gen M kids. Are you getting the idea now? Yes, this story has a few OCs, but I'm asking you to let them pass or fail on their own merits, not because they are not original X-men.

My stories are kinda long, but they are Gambit, Beast and Wolverine heavy throughout so that should hopefully make up for it, LOL.

For those of you read comics regularly, Kimbleverse isn't all that far from our familiar 616 but I have made a few small changes, making it different enough that I have dubbed my little realm Kimbleverse. (Because I began writing this stuff ages ago, this universe ignores much of current Marvel continuity, including House of M, Civil War, the lame ass Gambit/Death Horseman Milligan disaster, and unfortunately the delightful Wolverine Lupine arc by Jeff Loeb that began long after I had already written most of this.)

What the heck what went on in this crazy Kimbleverse you might ask? Well, it began about nine years ago when three X-men –- Beast, Wolverine and Gambit – got kidnapped by offworld slavers called the Dognan and were taken away to another world. They had some adventures there and made some new friends. They were eventually rescued and returned safely, but they brought along with them some of those new friends, including two Siskan Courtesans named Kimble and Seth.

What's a Siskan Courtesan? Well, some Siskan inventors created elaborate holograms not unlike those the X-men use in their Danger Room training sessions. These holograms were solid and real, serving as household staff and meeting their Master's needs – whatever they might be. Sexually skilled and compliant, they were highly prized and sought after.

As holograms, these Siskans were solid and real, constructed of gel and three floating star drives within that controlled their memories, skills, and appearance. They fed on energy provided by power cubes or sometimes from other sources. They can feed on kinetic energy or in some cases, plasma derived from the sun itself. They can eat tiny portions of organic food and drink, loving anything that is sweet or spicy.

Every once in a while, when a batch of these Siskans was made, one or two might come out differently. The Makers would call them defective, but what really happened was that they were far more self aware than the regular Courtesans, they were sentient and very much alive. They were also empaths to various degrees. The Makers called them the Lushna-esk, the holograms that could "feel". When discovered, the Lushna-esk were most often destroyed, but every once in a while, one of them would escape detection and be let out into the world.

Kimble and Seth were Lushna-esk Courtesans, but not by accident. Instead, they came from a special clutch of Courtesans that were created for a special purpose – the Game. All the Courtesans involved were Lushna-esk by deliberate design and they were scattered not long after they were made. The goal of the Game was to find as many of these special Courtesans as you could, a sort of scavenger hunt that took place across an entire galaxy. Each Courtesan was fated to find an angel, an object of some value. The more angels a Master might collect, the stronger he would become.

Kimble and Seth fell into the hands of the X-men by accident and were given a home with them where they were well cared for. Later the X-men would learn of the Game and that it would be finished on their world of all places. They also learned that the Courtesans from that special clutch included six Courtesans with unique enhancements. They were called Rogues and Kimble was included in that six.

Kimble and Remy share a unique bond – Kimble was injured once and Remy used his kinetic energy to repair him. As they shared that same energy, Kimble's memories were also shared, bonding them closer than brothers. Remy now speaks fluent Siskan and shares Kimble's powerful empathy. The empathy was hard for Gambit to deal with at first, but he eventually gained control of it and it speaks to him with an intuitive, female voice. He calls her Shi'ow-ri, the Whisperer in Siskan. These enhancements have made Gambit a Master of sorts and it is often him the Siskans turn to in times of trouble.

The Game was played on Earth and concluded at an underground Complex that had been specially made by Charles Xavier in an Industrial Park in Arizona.

As the Game was played, the X-men met and learned about some of the other Rogues. All the Courtesans in the Game are specially marked with large tattoos that show their rank and standing. The six Rogues all have individual colors that none of the others share. During the fight, one such Rogue, the White, was discovered on one of Jael's transports and taken into custody by the X-men. His name is Simone and he isn't quite like his Siskan kin.

Simone is an unusual looking Siskan, his skin is a rich ebony black with a band of white across his eyes, like a bandit in reverse. His Mark is a bright white winged woman that blazes down his front and is very striking against that ebony skin. He also has large feathery wings that shimmer with blue and red highlights. He is a recluse, violently attacking anyone who comes near him. The only one he remotely tolerates is Neal, a plasma producer who feeds him. As we begin this tale, he has yet to speak to anyone and has been languishing in benign neglect in a holding cell for months.

Rogue in Kimbleverse is also a loner. Her relationship with Gambit ended long ago and he has since moved on and married Molly, Sabretooth's blue eyed daughter. Molly has been pregnant with twins. Rogue hasn't been able to sustain any kind of meaningful relationship with anyone since Remy, something that brings her only heartbreak. She is currently part of Logan's security team and helps to watch over the Complex.

I hope this little intro brings everyone back up to speed, I tried to keep it brief. It only just scratches the surface of what went on before this story takes place. There will be additional recap material as needed as we go along, I beg the forgiveness from those who have already read all my other stories. You guys can just skim over it here and there, LOL. For those of you who are new, I hope that this introduction and the story that follows is enough to make you consider reading the previous two series of books. Don't be afraid, I don't bite... :)

(One)

Rogue crept down the silent hallway, not even paying much attention to where she was going. It was quiet here and that was all that mattered. She was in Logan's Security wing and moved quickly to the area where the holding cells were. Being currently empty, it was the most private and isolated part of the Complex. There was still a guard on duty just for precaution, but he put up no argument when she offered to relieve him for a while. He left and now she was here and alone, just as she wanted to be.

Gambit's twins had been born today.

There had been a flurry of activity in Security, even Logan was smiling in a most unusual way. He was an uncle again of sorts and he was privately ecstatic. Molly, his niece, had struggled through a tough pregnancy. The birth of two healthy twins, coincidentally the first birth since Jael had wiped out most of the adult population, was on the mind and lips of a lot of people this day. Logan was being congratulated and there had been a long and utterly stupid video conference held for the whole gang where Remy had held up the two tiny infants for all to see. His happiness was bright and shiny, he couldn't stop laughing through his tears of joy.

Rogue felt like she wanted to puke at the sight of it.

Rogue was so jealous and hateful, she had to leave the room or she was going to do something horrible and regretful. What was a joyous moment for everyone else had been a private horror for Rogue. Those kids should have been hers, it was almost like an accusation. She had dated Remy for years, they had been intimate, but never as fully as she would have liked, her mutation simply didn't allow for it. Her struggle with her mutation, her personal curse, had eventually ended their relationship for good. She hadn't been able to sustain a relationship since then either, leaving her empty and alone all these long years since. She was human like everyone else, why had she been so cursed as to be denied the simple dignity of human touch? Of a normal human life?

Rogue found a private corner and crumpled into it, wanting to hide away from this cruel and spiteful world. Covering her face with her hands, she began to quietly cry. She started out slow, but ended up bawling. It wasn't until she was nearly spent that she realized that she was no longer alone, hadn't been all along actually. A pair of silver eyes were blinking at her in curiosity.

Simone.

He had been here in a holding cell for months but folks just plain forgot about him. It was quite easy, he had been placed in the deepest cell, the furthest away from any activity. It had to be done because if anyone came by his cell, Simone would attack the bars violently, not stopping until he was badly injured or the offended party fled. Simone had grown a little more used to people around him at least, he didn't react to nearby voices anymore, it was only when someone came into view that he would freak out in one of his powerful rages. The only one he tolerated was Neal, the mutant who fed him his plasma energy. They never became friends, once Simone was fed Neal was driven off if he didn't immediately leave on his own.

Other than the occasional freak out, Simone was quiet, almost silent. Once though, on a late night shift at the watch desk, Rogue had heard him singing. It had been soft and tentative, but definitely some kind of singing. There had been no words, at least not ones she could make out, and she had heard Remy use the Siskan language often enough. These were just sounds, more like baby talk babbling than anything. He would croon his odd sounds then make a sort of giggling noise, not quite a laugh, but definitely a sound of amusement. Simone was happy only with himself. She hadn't thought much of it at the time, it had only added to the notion that this Siskan was little more than an animal. He didn't appear to be as sentient or as intelligent as the rest of his clutchmates.

But today, Simone was being oddly quiet. He was as he usually was, buried in a mound of foam stuffing and crumbled up bedding. His first day here and he had destroyed his bed's mattress, making a nest out of it instead and creating a secondary place to hide.

Rogue had stumbled down here, not realizing that Simone still remained here in his isolation. She had come down the entire hallway and plopped herself right in front of his cell, not even thinking. And Simone had done nothing but sit there, he didn't even make a sound. Well, not at first.

Simone blinked at her from his mound of crumbs and then gave a soft questioning, "Hurroof?"

Rogue just looked at him, not quite sure what to say. One did not converse with Simone, you fled when he came at you all fangs and nails and teeth. She wiped at her swollen, puffy eyes and said, "You know life sucks, right? Heh, Ah'll just bet you do. Bet you know it better'n everybody. Just like me."

Simone did not reply, but neither did he react violently. He just sat there, the strangest look in his very human and surprisingly intelligent eyes, like he was trying to figure her out. And indeed he was.

Simone had been in this cell for months in benign, welcome neglect, never having once been let out. No one dared to allow it. All attempts to communicate with Simone had ended in disaster. When they had tried to feed him regular food, he charged them, howling in fury, foam flying from his lips. When they had tried to offer him a shower, they never got a word out before he flung himself at the bars without mercy, clawing out at them with his ebony fingers, full of rage. It didn't take long before he was left alone altogether in the isolation he so fervently demanded.

Simone most often lay squashed in his favorite corner, warm and comfortable. It had taken him no time to adapt his quarters to his own liking. He destroyed the cell's bedding and the debris from the poor wounded mattress lay about in broken clumps. He had gathered as much as he liked and piled it up into a huge mound, burying himself within, a happy hill of crumbs.

Strewn among the lumps were the tatters of clothing Logan had slipped in once in an effort to get the naked Siskan decent. It was a wasted effort, Simone had never worn clothes. He had spent his entire life in one box or another, chained and abused, there was never any need for him to be covered. He destroyed the lumpy fabric things without ever knowing their purpose. He gathered most of the mess and piled it over himself both for warmth and some comfort and there he had remained for months, only coming out of the mound to be fed or when it was very quiet, just to have a peek at what was around him and have a stretch.

That was not the case today, Simone had been hiding as he always did, feeling better in the small space he had made. Today had been like any other day, he spent most of his time in the mound he had created, curled up and warm with plasma. Only his face and most of his wings were visible, poking out of a mountain of crumbly white stuffing and ripped up cloth.

He'd had quite the journey, this poor fellow had, and he had every right to be weary inside. He was indeed a Kintay du Lushna-esk 'gram and a Rogue of the Game. A Kintay was still a Lushna-esk, empathic hologram, but was one that had been badly abused or at worst, even melted by excess energy. An abused 'gram often shattered mentally and through that abuse, acquired additional powers along the way. For the moment, Simone hadn't displayed any of his special gifts for the X-men to see, but he did indeed possess them.

Simone was one of six special 'grams Quishnalay had made. Simone was among an elite crowd - he had Kimble, Kiernan, Asher, Skye, and Star for company. This group of six were designated Rogues of the Game from the beginning and had been held aside from the rest of the clutch, their misfortune. Quishnalay took the Rogues one by one and gave them special codes, upgrades for their hardware, codekeys for higher tolerances.

Quishnalay was a master craftsman, and was always looking for ways to improve his products. He had long since known that it was possible to enhance these 'grams by breaking them, by shattering their personalities. He had two possible options to this end - break them by fear and violence, or melt them with an energy overload.

While Simone was in his care, Quishnalay wasn't quite at the stage where he dared to melt one of the Courtesans just yet, so he thought he might try using terror instead to break one. He could do so with impunity, there was no one there to convict him on grounds of cruelty. As far as anyone there was concerned, 'grams were not real creatures, not really alive. There were no laws on Siska to protect them against cruelty or abuse.

He started first with Simone. Quishnalay dressed all the newest Courtesans in the skins of children, mindless of the horror that that might have put in the minds of those with real heart. It made them easier to handle and control. It also enhanced the idea that they were small and helpless. He brought Simone to an exam room and strapped him to a table so he couldn't flee. Quishnalay then threatened him with death as he butchered alive a small animal in front of the tiny boy, splattering him with blood and gore.

Simone was forced to watch in helpless horror as the tiny creature was ruthlessly ripped apart and killed, watching as its bright little soul winked out for good. Simone was born a Lushna-esk, which meant he was empathic. He did more than simply watch as the creature died, he "felt" its terror and its pain. It was the worst thing Simone had ever experienced, made all the worse that it was done by his creator, a man he had thus far thought to be gentle and kind. It was shocking, this sudden reality check that everything he had known thus far in his tiny life was a lie. He shrieked in pure mental agony and passed out.

Quishnalay watched all this happen with glee, not caring in the least that it was traumatic and horrifying to the little guy, in fact that was the point. A 'gram with a shattered personality always became more powerful, its just the way it was. The idea was to break them and do the repairs afterwards, getting them straight. After that, he would distribute them to strangers, sending them as far away as possible. They were tokens in the Game and not meant to be easily found.

Quishnalay took advantage of Simone's fainting spell to install a special piece of hardware he had put aside for this special little guy. As part of the Game, each Siskan Courtesan was programmed to find an Angel – an object of special power. As the Masters collected more Siskans, they would acquire more Angels and thus grow in power. In Simone's case, Quishnalay had decided to try something different. He implanted Simone's Angel within the Siskan himself. It wasn't much, just a trans-dimensional door key.

See, Quishnalay knew one brutal fact of this Game. He knew that most if not all of the Courtesans of this Game would perish. The clutch was huge, about sixty or so. Who would want so many Siskans in their care? The Angels, once found, would be taken and the Courtesans destroyed. He did not think this cruel - to him, they had never been alive and were nothing more than a piece of furniture or an ornament in a room. He expected Simone to be destroyed and the viewer recovered from within. As far as Quishnalay knew the door key wasn't particularly powerful, it merely allowed anyone who held it to look in on other worlds. The door key was disguised as a pocket watch and was just as small. Depending on how the hands were arranged, different worlds could supposedly be seen.

Quick as a wink, Quishnalay hid this device within Simone's body before the boy could wake and see what was being done. He didn't want Simone to know it was there, it would spoil the surprise. Anyone with a decent scanner would be able to find it – if they were clever enough to think to look for it.

Moments later, Simone began to wake. He had survived his first terrible fright without shattering – he had merely passed out before Quishnalay could continue. Dissatisfied with Simone's fainting so quickly, Quishnalay was preparing the boy for round number two when he had a little visitor.

There was a thump on the door, announcing company, but Quishnalay was a bit distracted. Simone was already starting to shake and bawl his agony out to the deaf ears of his Master. Quishnalay stood over him, his eyes full of eager curiosity. He wanted to see if the blood spattered boy had actually shattered or not. It was hard to tell, he wouldn't know for certain until Simone tried to speak. Shattered 'grams most often spoke in multiple voices, one for each new personality.

His visitor wouldn't permit it. The thumping on Quishnalay's door was insistent and unrelenting, it took a full minute before Quishnalay looked up and gestured for a slave to open it.

"Quishnalay!" his visitor greeted loudly.

Quishnalay smiled wickedly, blessing his luck. This was Ebon, a regular patron of Quishnalay's pleasure rooms and was known for his deep pockets. "Good morrow. Welcome, my friend."

Ebon made his way over. "What's this squeaking I hear?"

"Just a side project of mine," Quishnalay answered evasively, knowing Ebon would never be able to resist. This clutch had been expensive, all the cost Quishnalay's up front. Here now was a way to begin recouping some of that loss.

Ebon moved closer and looked at the poor creature on the table. Simone was in the skin of a tiny male child, a boy no more than six or seven. He was unmarked except for a leather collar about his throat with a small brass plate labeled Simone, the name Quishnalay had chosen for him. Simone looked up at Ebon with tear filled eyes, hoping for rescue. He was still whole at the moment, but teetering on a fine jagged edge. "Helps me...!" he begged in tiny Siskan, his voice a perfect miniature of Kimble's. "Please...!"

All of the Siskan Rogues were given more than just extra codes, they were also given this special accent, one that would distinguish them from the rest of their clutchmates. It was a sort of childish southern drawl, heavy on the redneck. They would be unique among their kind.

"What are you doing?" Ebon inquired of Quishnalay, his voice jaunty and light. There was only curiosity here, not a desire to stop any of this. In fact, there was a gleam of predatory pleasure in his eyes.

"To make a 'gram more powerful, it has to be damaged and repaired."

Ebon's eyes widened all the more with greedy curiosity. "Powerful? In what way?"

Quishnalay laughed. "That would be cheating. It's up to you to find out on your own."

"This one was damaged and repaired?"

"Yes. I am only just finished," Quishnalay said, not being entirely honest. He wasn't certain Simone had shattered, but Ebon didn't need to know that.

"How much for him?"

Quishnalay hid his elation. That had been faster than expected, meaning Ebon was loaded with cash now and was only looking for a place to drop it. Quishnalay had wanted to experiment with Simone some more, to see if he had shattered fully, but here was money too good to pass up. Besides, he had five other Rogues to play with as he pleased. He shrugged casually, "He has yet to be properly skinned. That will cost you extra."

"Do I get to choose anything I want?"

"Of course. But there's one condition."

"Eh?"

"He has to have a special Mark on him. You know, like a signature."

Ebon nodded his head back without a care. "I don't have a problem with that. How much?"

"One million credits," Quishnalay tossed out, being optimistic.

"Please!" Ebon snorted.

"Eight hundred thousand."

"Seven seventy-five."

"I have to finish him. Give him skins like I said."

"Seven seventy-five. No more."

Quishnalay considered. It was twice what the 'gram was really worth. He shouldn't push his luck. "All right. This way."

Simone shivered and whimpered as his tiny body was lifted from the table and carried to the next room. This was the "Giving Room", a place where skins and languages and other useful files were forcibly loaded onto the hard drives of the Courtesans.

Simone had already stopped complaining by the time he was laid down on the next table and hooked up to the machine. He was still in shock, his mind numb. He had always been a quiet fellow, very introverted and shy. He wasn't taking the day's trauma very well.

"What do you want him to look like?" Quishnalay asked, getting ready.

Ebon grinned. "Can you make him look scary?"

Quishnalay hesitated. He wondered just how well he knew his friend. There were others who had whispered rumors of Ebon's cruelty. If this had been a living creature and not just a machine, Quishnalay would have stopped the deal right here. As it was, the money was too much to pass up.

"Scary how?"

"All your other 'grams are white skinned. I want him black."

"If he's black, the Mark will have be white. It'll be brighter and more intimidating that way," Quishnalay suggested. Of course that color had already been chosen, but it sounded so much better when it seemed like it was the client's idea.

Quishnalay's notion was rewarded by Ebon's hasty agreement. "Yes! Yes!"

Quishnalay nodded and punched some keys. "A male?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else besides black skin?"

"Yeah, give him wings. Big black scary wings."

"How about a band of white over his eyes like a robber?" Quishnalay suggested, getting into the spirit of things.

"Yeah! I like that!"

Quishnalay punched more keys. A facsimile image came up on a screen. "Hair?"

"I don't know, just to his shoulders I guess. I don't want him to look like a Kapo. I want him to look like us."

Quishnalay nodded. Kapos were the Siskan equivalent of Negroes and there was a certain prejudice. "Muscular?"

"Yeah."

"How about his sex? How big you want that?"

A strange look crossed Ebon's face. "I don't want him for that. I don't do men."

"You can choose a second female skin."

"No. I want a man. A big black scary man."

Quishnalay nodded and Simone's fate was sealed. He punched more keys, giving Simone average statistics in his sex and other personal areas that Ebon probably didn't care about. Quishnalay wanted to be fair that much, Ebon probably wasn't going to be Simone's only Master ever. He finished and clicked "Start".

Simone howled afresh as he was suddenly bombarded with sensory input. He was growing larger, changing from a child to a man in a matter of seconds. It was frightening and he covered his eyes, shivering with fear.

"He's kind of wimpy," Ebon complained, doubt creeping in.

"Beat him," Quishnalay said, his voice as cold as his heart. "Beat him and yell. Scare him enough and he'll harden up before long."

**(break)**

Back in the Xavier Complex and away from painful memories best forgotten, Simone's pale silver eyes had opened wide when he had first registered Rogue's noise outside his cell. That had been the hardest thing to grow accustomed to here. There were always people and noise about. He was far more used to being left in someplace small and quiet. He had even spent as long as three years without ever seeing a soul to speak to. Here now was another of these meddlesome fleshly creatures to pester him.

He had hoped it wasn't THE ANGRY MAN. He had come to name them all, these strange new humans that never seemed to leave him alone. There was THE ANGRY MAN and THE MAN WITH RED EYES. He liked neither of them, but THE MAN WITH RED EYES angered him most of all. That one had used the magic, the empathic power that scared him with its invasive whisperings. He knew on an intuitive level that a human wasn't supposed to have the power but THE MAN WITH RED EYES did. It drove him mad with anger, made him want to kill and tear.

THE ANGRY man was the man who seemed to run this place, the one who came to check on him from time to time. He was a short man and hairy, with black muttonchops that made him seem grouchy all the time. THE ANGRY MAN had never actually yelled at him, but there had been anger in those smoldering grey-blue eyes, one that spoke of old hatred and suspicion. THE ANGRY man disliked him for some reason. That was okay, Simone didn't care much for him either.

There was also THE HORSE MAN, a Siskan like himself. Simone and Asher had never been introduced formally, but that didn't mean they didn't know each other. Asher was like Simone and had a blended skin, one that was part human and part animal. Asher was dressed in the skin of a centaur, a young man on hooves. Asher had tried to speak with him on occasion, but Simone wasn't the least bit interested.

Simone hated other Siskans, they had the magic too and he despised them for it. They came at him with their sickeningly strong vibrations that made him shake with pain and rage. No one with the magic would ever be allowed near, he would kill them or himself first.

But today, someone else had come. He had heard her clatter as she entered the area, even recognized the sound of her voice from having heard her around before. What was most unexpected and aggravating was the interruption of his afternoon nap as she came down his way. No one except Neal came this way - there was no reason to - and Neal only came in the mornings. There was no need for this intrusion.

But before Simone could gather the energy ro raise himself for an attack on his cell bars, he _**felt**_ her. Now, in spite of Simone's most violent reactions, he was at heart a Kintay du Lushna-esk Siskan, one with empathy just as strong as Kimble or Asher. He didn't know the word 'empathy' or what it meant, all he knew was that he felt things that came from other people, something that hurt him without breaking his skin, simply causing him pain on the inside without a blow even being struck. He hated his mutation, it most often left him bruised and bleeding on the inside, internally wounded by the hate and fear of others as they either used or abused him. Even their curiosity hurt him, it was most often linked to those who would only exploit him for their own needs. He wanted none of it. It was far better to frighten them away than to deal with their stupid emotions battering him on the inside where the pain was his and his alone.

But this one was different. This new person coming his way possessed a deep, heartfelt loneliness matched only by his own misery. Here was hurt and pain and bleeding that had nothing to do with him or because of him. It was a suffering that only came from years of torment, not just the hours most fickle humans suffered, this one shared his own deep personal loss of contact. It startled him and kept him in place as she slumped into the corner outside his cell and cried.

Simone had been facing his own corner when she had first approached his cell, he turned his head now to confront his guest, already gearing up for a fight. The growl died early in his throat, killed by his momentary wonder. This wasn't THE ANGRY MAN, the HORSE MAN or THE MAN WITH RED EYES, in fact, he wasn't sure this was a MAN at all.

Simone had seen very few females, all the people he had really known were men that hurt and battered him. Star, his sister and clutchmate, was always dressed in a female skin, but she had been Siskan and one he had rejected outright from the beginning. He had never gotten to know her well at all. This new person was quite different. This newness combined with Rogue's obvious tragedy made her an object that caught his attention rather than his fight, Simone couldn't help his curiosity. He didn't offer her comfort or soothing words, only his questioning eyes and soft voice. Simone was staring at her blatantly now, not even trying to hide his wonder. He did however shift his position to better look at her, his fascination plain.

He barked at her again, a soft questioning woof.

"Well hello to you, too," she greeted in a voice made rough from crying, not sure why he was looking at her like that. She would take it, he wasn't frothing at the mouth or screaming as he had at everyone else. Clearly there was something about her that had spooked him into this strange visage of calm. "You'd think you'd never seen a girl before," she dared to tease, the words coming out before it occurred to her that that might have been the simple truth. "That's not possible. All you Siskans ain't nuthin' but a bunch of horny little toads."

This was the source of Logan's dislike for Simone though the boy didn't know it. The main trouble Logan had with the Siskans was their overtly sexual natures. They had been created for pleasure and now that they had found themselves in mainstream society, had difficulty with restraint in that department. Their moral values were skewed and it wasn't beyond them to make inappropriate passes at people or even commit what many here would consider to be sexual crimes. Kimble was currently on the sexual offenders list for one such mistake and Skye, a sexual predator and a true monster, had joined him not long after.

Simone's curiosity was fueled by her shimmering vibrations. She was speaking to him, but her pain remained. There was some irony in her voice, there was something about him that she disliked, but it was dislike in a way he had never felt before. It wasn't personal or threatening, she had no intentions of hurting him. He moved a bit closer, his pile of fluff pouring down in a snowy avalanche as he came forward to crouch on his hands and feet, sniffing at her like a dog. As the debris fell away, she saw he was nude, but looking at him like this, crouched down with his wings high over his back, she could see why. He was untrained, uncivilized, a raw Siskan with nothing human in him at all.

"Huh, look at you. Just like a little puppy. Knew a puppy once. He liked treats, how about you?"

He didn't understand her noises though the sound of her voice was soothing and lovely. He at least recognized she was speaking a language, but not one he knew. He had been implanted with Siskan and it was all he recognized. Not that he used it much, he had no desire to converse with anyone he had met after Quishnalay had sent him off. They had all been men and all had abused him severely, beating him and screaming at him without a care. At least he could boast that he had never been raped. He was a virgin in the true sense, he had never been properly used once in his entire life.

Simone backed up a bit in caution when he saw THE WOMAN (the new name he had given her) reach into her pocket and take out a bag filled with tiny silver things. He had never seen such sparkling objects, but if he had lived another life, he might have recognized a Hershey's Kiss when he saw it. She made no threatening movements, merely unwrapped one of the Kisses and popped it into her mouth so he would know it was food.

"Seen Remy use this stuff all the time," she explained as though he could understand her. She was still taking heart in the fact that so far, she was the only one he hadn't attacked at all. "Let's see if it works for Simone, too."

He flinched a little at the sound of his name, but couldn't help but like the way she said it. THE WOMAN'S voice was high, not like MEN and it was pleasing to his ears. He watched with continued fascination as she reached into the bag again, pulled out another sweet Kiss of chocolate, unwrapped it, and then tossed it at him.

Simone jumped back, unsure what this was. The small brown morsel fell to the floor in front of where he was crouched on his hands and feet, but it didn't explode or jump about or do anything LOUD or UNPLEASANT. He gathered himself and leaned forward to sniff at it. He understood now that this was FOOD, he had seen MEN eat before. This was the first time anyone had thought to offer FOOD to him this way and he was naturally curious. The plates the others had brought him never sat long on the floor, he had returned them with his anger, loving the way the ceramic plates had shattered against his bars. This new offering was different, it had come with neither men nor plates. He liked the way it smelled and he picked it up, licking at it experimentally.

Oh, sweet spirits in heaven! He had never tasted anything like this! He gobbled it down greedily, drooling in his intense pleasure. The taste of it exploded on his tongue, sweeter than the taste of his own gel and finer than anything he could have imagined. He whimpered and shivered, his body shaking with happiness.

"Ah'll take that as a yes," Rogue said with a laugh, tossing him another piece. The pain and hurt that had driven her here was momentarily gone, lost in the wonder of this new interaction. Some small part of her was pleased that of all the possible people in this place, she was the only he had permitted to remain like this. She felt special and unique, this time in a good way.

Simone snatched up the next bite of chocolate and slurped it down, grumbling a drooly purr in his glee. He came one hop closer, bringing him to the three foot distance from the bars of his cage, the boundary that she would come know as his 'safety zone'.

Rogue watched him in amused fascination. She couldn't define just what it was about him that had attracted her so. Logan could if she were to ask him. He would say that it was the fact that she was forever alone. There had never been anyone else since Remy left her for good. She could touch neither man nor beast so even pets weren't an option. She filled the emptiness of her life with work, leaving time for little else. Here now was a well earned distraction.

Rogue had learned long ago that she could touch Siskans without hurting them or herself, something she had never forgotten. When Kimble had first come to live at Xavier's, a chance encounter had revealed that the inorganic nature of the Siskans left them immune to her mutation. Problem was, there were only two Siskans there at that time - Kimble and Seth - and they were both taken. The passage of time and the addition of more Siskans to the X-men's collection had not helped. Aiden and Babette, while not Rogues, had come along but neither of them had anything to offer her. Aiden was brash and not to her taste, Rogue needed someone playful to compliment her own harsh abrasiveness. Babette had been a girl so that wasn't an option and later, the poor Siskan had killed herself. Asher in his centaur skin was a freak. Skye was a sexual monster. Star was smitten with Henry, the big blue doctor. There was nothing there for her.

Until now.

Not that Rogue was even regarding Simone as a man. Not even close. He was just something that had the appearance of a living thing, of a thing she could touch. A sentient creature that could interact with her. Up close, she could see Simone as he gave himself to her. He was like a dog, a muscular human dog. His wings were glossy and lovely, shimmering black with crimson and blue highlights. His hair was clumped and matted from misuse, puffs of stuffing still stuck in there, making him seem sleepy and small.

But it was when he looked at her that she really saw.

Simone's eyes were in the band of white that crossed his face, and the irises of his eyes were pale and silver, ringed in black so they could be seen. They focused on her with intelligent curiosity, he was not an animal though he acted like one at times. She saw now that all of that was an act, a way to intimidate and frighten away those he did not understand. She made a vow then to try and reach him. He had obviously taken a shine to her, she would have a better chance of doing that than anyone else right now.

"You ain't so bad now, are ya?"

He looked up at her with a soulful intensity, searching her face for something. He couldn't understand her language so he crooned another questioning "Hurroof?" at her.

"You. You ain't so bad. Got a real big mouth, kinda noisy, but there ain't nuthin' much to ya, is there?" she repeated, knowing full well he didn't know a word she was saying. In spite of the sounds she had overheard him make, there had been no obvious use of language, not even the Siskan. He was a puzzle to her. He was supposedly one of those special 'grams, but he had no powers. All those others had something going on, but not this guy. He was just loud and scary, at least when he was around someone he didn't like. Right now he was just... was just a regular joe with something to say and no means of doing it.

She held up another sparkling Kiss. "Want this?"

He rocked from side to side at that, his eyes never leaving the candy.

"Can you say it? Choc-o-late," she spelled out, hoping for a miracle.

Simone continued to rock. He heard the sounds from THE WOMAN and had an idea she wanted something from him, but didn't know what. When she repeated the sounds again, he got the idea. It was a game, right? One where he was lured in, tempted with candy and soft words, and then... then the beatings would start. She was one of them after all, and in the end they had all hurt him, each and every one.

Simone backed away, his playfulness turning to suspicion and tendrils of anger. He would not be toyed with. He was much too smart for that. He learned quick, did Simone. Fuck you. He left her and crawled back into his pile, burying himself deep in the fluff and blocking her from view.

Rogue sat there, bewildered. What had she done? He had been playful one moment and then angry the next. Obviously he had issues of trust, something she could understand. She relaxed and rose, tossing him the last bit of chocolate for later. This had been their first meeting, she could hardly expect him to jump through hoops for her. She would come back later, when he'd had some time to himself for a while. She left, her heart soaring with pride and happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

Remy lay on his large bed, a big goofy grin plastered on his face. He couldn't help it, not really. He was in love all over again and in a way he had never felt before. Molly was finally home after birthing the twins and she lay next to him with one of the tiny babies, Sandy, nuzzling gently at one of her breasts. It wasn't the enhanced breast size of his wife that was making him so giddy – though that was an added bonus – it was the fact that after nine long months of waiting, the twins were finally here where they could be touched and felt. The other twin, Jean Luc, lay asleep in the crook of his father's arm, his belly warm and full of milk.

Remy wasn't sure the last time he had felt so happy. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He absolutely loved to fly.

It was only a few short months ago that Seth had come for him. Remy was recovering from an empathic overload and breakdown after the Game, one that had resulted in him having a mild heart attack. He had recovered from his fright, but Henry, cautious doctor that he was, refused to reinstate him for X-men duty until he was sure the thief could handle it. Remy had been afraid his career as an X-man was over, but Seth had other plans for him.

Seth had been working on a project for the Professor, one which had just been completed. Seth was a clever Siskan and had designed for the X-men a spacecraft of their own, one incorporating Dognan technology. The Dognan used human slaves they converted for use to fly their ships. Some of the female slaves had been physically altered – they were bleached out white, given animal arm and leg grafts, and bat like wings. They were called pilots and could create Ristle energy from their bodies. It was this energy that fueled the Dognan spacecrafts. The pilots were also powerful telekinetics and steered the crafts as well. They were integral to Dognan technology and the foundation of their society.

The X-men befriended one such pilot, Fallen, one who had found a damaged Siskan hologram named Kimble. He was badly broken, missing many codes and clever as she was, she created a secondary personality to fill in those gaps – Seth. Through many trials and happenstance, the pair were eventually separated and now out in the world as twins of a sort. Kimble, the dominant and original personality, was the official Rogue of the twosome, but that didn't mean Seth wasn't without his own gifts.

Seth had completed construction of the Dragon 2, a shuttle craft that was a miniature of Fallen's own big ship, the Lucky Dragon. Once built, the small craft then needed a pilot to fly it. In an odd twist of fate, Gambit found himself elected. Remy still had not been cleared from his medical leave of absence from the X-men team proper. Henry still was leery about reinstating him on the team, unsure how he might handle himself in battle. Seth had approached Remy then with a radical idea – the Dragon 2 required two things to operate - an energy producer to fuel the engine and a telekinetic to steer it.

Seth already knew who he wanted to power the ship, he'd had Remy in mind all along. He already knew Remy's kinetic power was compatible with the ship's systems. Many years ago, the original Lucky Dragon had been damaged and Gambit had helped Fallen power the ship in flight. Of course, Remy had never flown on his own. When Seth first approached the thief about flying the Dragon2, Remy was a bit skeptical. He was a thief and a sneak, not a pilot. But a quick test flight had exhilarated him and blown him away. Such a large, unrestrained release of his bio-produced energy was a huge rush.

Kimble was Seth's first logical choice for telekinetic. Kimble had assisted Fallen many times on her flights and he knew well how to handle himself in flight. He was also quite close to Remy, the pair were bonded closer than Kimble was to Seth. Kimble had been mortally wounded injured once and Remy used his kinetic energy to repair him. As they had shared that same energy, Kimble's memories had also been shared by both, bonding them closer than brothers. Remy now spoke fluent Siskan and he shared Kimble's powerful empathy. Kimble could anticipate anything Remy wanted and the trust between then was absolute, making them the perfect team.

Of all the Siskans that had crossed Remy's path, Kimble was easily his favorite. It wasn't just the bonding, though that counted for a lot. It was that gleam in Kimble's eye, that sense of fun that brightened the Siskan's face whenever Remy was near. Like Simone, Kimble had a blended skin - that of a male pilot, a rare thing since all the Dognan pilots were female. He shared Fallen's crooked cat legs and small leathery wings, but Kimble was tall and lean, having long black hair down to his waist. He was very intelligent and quick to learn, but nothing was better than Kimble at play. He loved to sing and dance. He owned several guitars and there was music around him always. He was a physical being, enjoying anything he could do with his hands. He loved to cook, to plant things and watch them grow. He was of course sexually skilled and at times impulsive, something that had gotten him into trouble more than once.

While it was no longer the case, Kimble and Remy had been intimate in the past. It was brief, but almost inevitable considering how close they had grown to one another and the fact that Kimble was Siskan after all, and a deeply sexual being. The love affair didn't last long, Remy had needed more than Kimble could give him. Gambit had desired one thing most of all – a large family of his own. A wife and kids. Things a non-organic Siskan could never provide.

Kimble had his own reasons for needing the break up. In spite of so many of his better qualities, he suffered from a shaky self esteem, something that had come from all the abuse he had suffered. He had been a handful, wanting to go wherever Remy went and be at his side constantly. He waited on Remy hand and foot, something that sounded great until Remy was tripping over the guy all the time. Remy was much too independent to handle that for long. Kimble could be suffocating. Their relationship grew strained and it was time for them to go back to simply being friends.

Kimble, perceptive creature that he was, loved Gambit enough to let him go and the split was amicable. Kimble had since moved on himself, bringing Remy's thoughts to the final member of their little flight team - Aiden.

Aiden was also Siskan and Kimble's clutchmate. He was short and something of a blonde spitfire. He had a bit of a temper and though he didn't speak much, could have a sharp mouth when he did. He had no qualms about letting you know exactly how he felt, lacking in tact at times. He also possessed a fierce pride in his Siskan-ness, something that an emotionally dependant Kimble really needed. They became friends quickly and Kimble fell hard. The pair had formally said their vows and were now married, much to Remy's relief. Kimble would be well looked after and was in good hands. Kimble was an emotionally needy creature and it would take a fellow Siskan who understood this to keep him stable. So far, it had been a good match, though not without the occasional hiccup.

Aiden wasn't a Rogue of the Game, but he was a Kintay and had additional powers besides empathy - he had suffered from dreams about the Game before it happened, premonitions that had nearly driven him mad. It had earned him the nickname 'The Dreamer' and the name had stuck even though the Game was now over. At first Aiden was a bit jealous of Kimble's new job of flying the Dragon2. He felt left out. Kimble knew his lover well, and almost immediately began to train Aiden on the mechanics and maintenance of the craft. Like all Siskans, Aiden was a quick study and the team of three was born.

They hadn't gone on any long flights yet with a real X-men team though Remy felt they were ready. At the moment, the birth of the twins had brought their training to a temporary halt, but Remy was still optimistic. A week or two and they would be up and flying again, hopefully taking on a real mission or two.

Remy was startled out of his thoughts by a soft grunt from his wife. With her hands, she skillfully signed to him, _**Kimble and Aiden are arguing again.**_

Molly was Sabretooth's daughter and had suffered some hardships of her own. As a young child, she had been slashed across her throat by her own father and was now unable to properly speak. She had been taught sign language to compensate. While she did not possess her father's infamous healing factor, she did inherit his clawed hands and keen animal senses. Kimble and Aiden shared an apartment across the hall. Remy was unable to hear them, but she could quite easily.

"Is it bad?" Remy asked, reluctant to move. Jean Luc was quite comfortable.

_**Kimble is crying.**_

Remy nodded and carefully extricated himself out from under his tiny sleeping son. He got up and walked out of his own apartment, pausing in the hallway outside of Kimble's door.

This was where the borders of his relationship with Kimble got a little grey and fuzzy. He loved Kimble deeply, always would, but Kimble had passed on, had been given a new Master in the form of his husband, Aiden. It really wasn't up to Remy to interfere, not anymore. It didn't mean he wouldn't be concerned. He lay a hand on Kimble's door and closed his eyes, using his empathy to try and read the vibrations of the fight, hopefully without giving himself away.

_What's goan' on in dere, Shi'ow-ri? _he asked his inner friend, asking for her help.

When Kimble had boosted Remy's empathy and made it into a real, full blown power, Remy had really struggled with it. The vibrations of others bombarded him and nearly drove him insane. He eventually gained control of it, in part by personalizing it and allowing it to speak to him. He heard it in his own mind and it spoke to him now with an intuitive, female voice. He named this voice Shi'ow-ri, the Whisperer in Siskan.

_**/ Kimble grieves, **_Shi'ow-ri whispered to him, her soft voice loud and clear to his perceptive mind. _**/ Listen to him speak.**_

"It's all my faults!" Kimble bawled loudly, the wooden door not blocking out that noise. "I couldn't protects her!"

Remy sighed with impatience and pain. This again.

Kimble's Angel had been a human child. He had found her as an infant and named her Angel since the name fit. She was later murdered in the Game, a young girl of only eight years of age. Kimble hadn't given birth to her, but she had been as good as his own daughter and the loss still stung. Kimble would always feel responsible for her death.

Kimble was a Kintay and it had come with a hefty price - he had been abused and melted, shattering his personality into four different people. One of those personalities was Zander, the Punisher, a powerful and vengeful spirit who lived only to punish those that had ever done Kimble wrong. It was he who had taken control of their body and had launched himself into the worst of the fighting the day the Game had come to the X-men's front door. Unfortunately, that rash decision had left Angel unprotected.

Kimble felt he should have controlled Zander somehow. If he had done that, Angel would never have run outside after Zander to be killed. This was a foolish hope and a misplaced guilt. Anyone who knew Zander well enough – and Remy surely had – knew the Punisher got his way, always. He was much too powerful to be denied. Zander had felt he could protect Angel best by destroying the biggest threat. He had been wrong and now Kimble was paying the price for that bad decision.

One thing that Remy knew all too well and that many folks failed to grasp, was that Siskans were little more than children inside. They were by nature innocent in many ways and easily enthralled by games and music and any form of play or amusement. They were made that way on purpose, it kept them serene and compliant in their vocation which was usually nothing more than sexual or household slavery. Their benign and gentle natures simply did not hold up well under the abuse and torture they so often found in the outside world. They were certainly never designed to endure what these Siskans of the Game had been put through no matter how well Quishnalay had constructed them. It was no accident that out of clutch of sixty or so, fewer than ten now remained alive.

Remy did his best to look after the few that had fallen into his care, trying to help them survive in this world that had caused them so much suffering. Part of that care included the occasional eavesdropping as he was doing now.

"It wasz never your fault," Aiden replied to Kimble's complaint, his voice calm and steady and wise from behind the door. Aiden had his own unique accent, a side effect of his own traumatic life. He had been melted and repaired several times, leaving his voice a bit of a wreck. "Szometimesz t'ingsz will 'appen zat we never can chanje, no matter our trying, our plansz. We jusz 'ave to accept zat and live our livesz, preciousz. One day at a time. It'sz **Mar-yoo,** my love. Fate. Fate and not'ing more."

In spite of any reservations Remy might have had about Aiden's ability to control Kimble, the Dreamer was holding up remarkably well. This wasn't their first fight by far, and it was less of a fight than Kimble simply airing out his woes, though this had been happening less and less. It always seemed to go the same way – Kimble would rail and fight and complain while Aiden would listen and respond in these low, even tones. As much as Aiden could be testy to others, to Kimble he was always gentle. He never added to the fight or got defensive, he only talked Kimble down and let him know he was deeply loved. This was an amazing feat considering Aiden's usual terrible temper and defensive attitude. The Dreamer was maturing. Somewhere pigs were flying and Hell was freezing over.

Remy smiled in spite of himself. He recalled the day these two had married in a beautiful moonlight ceremony. It had been beautiful and their bright happy shines had dissolved any doubt of their truest love for one another. At first Gambit had thought the emotionally overwrought Kimble would be more than Aiden could handle over the long haul, but so far the Dreamer was proving to be a remarkable husband and parent to Kimble. There had been no major crisis since Jael had gone, nothing more than these occasional squabbles.

Gambit understood that all of this was part of the grieving process. Kimble had lost his daughter and would always have this terrible void inside of him at her loss. Remy did not worry for his friend, Kimble had a large support system. There was himself and Molly always looking in on him and Asher as well.

So in spite of Kimble's history of emotional instability and Remy's concerns about Aiden being able to handle it, the pair were actually making their way decently, much to everyone's surprise. Instead of failing miserably and breaking down into endless squabbles, Kimble and Aiden had proven themselves time and time again, both at home and now, at work.

Remy felt a surge of hope as he recalled spying on the two Siskans just this morning. Molly was to be released from the Med-Lab later that day and he had spent the time waiting for her with the boys on the Dragon 2. He had been standing at the entrance way of the Dragon 2, relaxing with a soda while Kimble and Aiden were sitting in the middle of the main room, an open floor panel between them. Kimble was looking down, explaining wiring or some such while Aiden sat and listened. Kimble wasn't paying attention to the Dreamer, he was looking down and teaching, his hands doing most of the talking. Aiden was still, no longer looking down for the lesson, but gazing into Kimble's face with complete adoration, his mouth twisted into a small half smile.

Kimble paused and glanced up. "You even listenin'?" he asked with some impatience.

Aiden nodded and repeated what Kimble had just instructed with perfect recall, all the while leaning slowly forward until their lips touched. They met in a tender kiss, not one of lustful intention, but one of absolute love.

Kimble shivered as a blast of blue and green shot right through his shine.

Remy was more than just a simple empath. Like these Siskans, he could read a person's shine or aura, using what he saw to 'read' a person, to assess their moods and if necessary, manipulate them or help them if they needed it. It was like telepathy, but not as exact. It certainly assisted Remy quite a bit when it came to Kimble, the Siskan could be an enigma at times. But this blue and green? That Gambit liked to see just fine. Blue was the color of happiness and green was a mark of pride and self worth, or being valued. Colors that were appearing more and more often in Kimble's shine as he and Aiden's relationship matured and grew.

Remy hadn't been able to stop himself from smiling at the sight of these two. It was these tender and spontaneous moments that boosted Kimble's sense of self worth and being well loved and wanted. These were things Kimble needed and things Remy had never been free enough to give. The sight of these two so intimate and hopelessly in love gave Remy a sense of hope for the pair, that they could actually keep it together and be happy.

Back in the here and now, behind their wooden apartment door, Aiden continued to placate his distraught lover. "What wasz done isz done, my love. Be content zat Anjel knew your love. She isz in a good placze. One where she can sztill feel you and look into your eyesz."

Remy shivered. Aiden hadn't gone through the Game unaffected. When Angel had been murdered, strange energy had left her body. She was an Angel which meant she was more than she seemed. Aiden had been right there when it happened and he had absorbed Angel's fleeing energy into his own body. Aiden wasn't a Rogue but he carried a Blue Mark, one which announced him as a Receiver, a Siskan who could handle such an overload with little difficulty. He had absorbed her energy and made it his own. Of course, Aiden had also been quite tight lipped as to what the side effects of such a condition might be. Was she conscious in there somehow? Did she really see and hear her father?

"I miss her so much!" Kimble bawled again, breaking down into tears. It was a capitulation, Kimble was done fighting and now only wanted to cry.

"Aiden doesz asz well," the Dreamer replied and then came such vibrations of love and concern that Remy couldn't help but shiver from behind the door. It had hurt to hear Kimble's pain, to be a witness to such a tragedy, but Aiden's vibrations of hope and joy were so strong they erased his own pain as well, bringing him comfort. Remy could almost see them, his precious Kimble sitting in a chair in the kitchen while Aiden held him so tightly, loving him with all he had to give, a considerable amount.

_**Yesz I love 'im, Nebannon, **_Aiden sent out to him, using a nickname Star had given the thief. It meant 'beloved' in Siskan and described the way most of the Siskans here felt about him._**/ Do not ever doubt disz.**_

Remy jerked back from the door in surprise, not realizing that he had just telegraphed his presence, enough that the Dreamer had acknowledged his awareness that he was being spied upon. Aiden was letting Gambit know he had this under control and that Remy was not needed. At least there was a half grumbled follow up, Aiden was giving him thanks for his concern and for not barging in, even as he was being dismissed.

Remy nodded to the door and backed off. He knew there was really no worry. These episodes were coming less frequently – or at least they had been until the twins were born. Now with infants so close, Kimble had to be reminded of the glory days of fatherhood. He had cared for Angel from the beginning. The best Remy could hope for was that this was only a temporary bump in the road of Kimble's recovery and that he would improve with a little of Aiden's love and caring.

Gambit returned to his apartment and to his happy wife and brood. Molly looked up at him as he returned. _**Everything okay?**_ she signed.

"Oui. Dey fine," he answered and lay back down on the bed, happy to be back home with them. "Dey just fine, just fine."

**(break)**

One floor down and buried in his mound of fluff, babies and a normal human life were the furthest things from Simone's mind. He was sleeping and dreaming, reliving his agonizing past in vivid computer driven detail.

Ebon had been quick to take his new prize home. He had a vision in his mind of some kind of Guardian, of a Siskan watch dog to keep him safe. Ebon was, among many things, a criminal who sold illegal drugs. He wanted some protection, something unique and scary so that he could impress his friends and intimidate his enemies. To do that, he had to get this sniveling bit of Siskan trash with the program.

Simone was still in shock from Quishnalay's harsh treatment and had only the vaguest idea of what was going on. Nothing had been explained to him but he at least understood by the exchange of money that Ebon was his new owner now. He was badly frightened and scared at being taken somewhere new and unfamiliar. He was weeping and trembling, terrified.

Ebon was disgusted at the sight of it. How was that supposed to be scary or intimidating?

Ebon began Simone's career as a terrorizing beast by chaining the stricken Siskan to a large metal eyebolt ring on the floor, giving him only a short range of movement. Simone, confused and bewildered by all this, didn't know what Ebon wanted of him. Unlike the others of his clutch, he had received no Courtesan training and had only a few pleasure files that Quishnalay had installed as a matter of courtesy. He offered himself sexually to this man, something he was programmed to do, and got a nice fat slap for it. Each and every time he tried to communicate, he was beaten, so he eventually stopped talking. Ebon had lured him with toys and soft words to speak, only to beat him for it until he learned enough never to do it again.

Simone didn't know what was worse, the startling pain of the physical blows or the ugly vibrations of hate and loathing that came from his new Master. A Siskan was a delicate and sophisticated creation. The same sensitive skin that would have allowed Simone the joy of every stroke of a lover's hand unfortunately also allowed him to feel every blow Ebon gave him with the same sharp clarity. The angry words that Ebon flung at him came like punches and wounded his tiny inner self, confusing him and threatening to break his mind. It was more than he could stand.

Frustrated with this intolerable situation, Simone began to pull and yank at his bonds. He wanted to escape, but couldn't. He just wasn't strong enough. The first bold lunge he took, the first frightening gesture he made, he was rewarded with a refreshing blast of energy from a cube Ebon had kept nearby. Simone shivered from the pleasure of it and then felt relief as the energy healed him and soothed his hurts. He was a quick study. If he was loud and belligerent when Ebon was near, he was rewarded with plasma. It didn't take long for him to become the large noisy beast his Master desired.

When he was left alone, however, he was quite happy and quiet. He liked it, the solitude. He would sometimes sing softly to himself, a murmuring croon without words since true speaking was clearly not allowed. He had learned his lessons and they had stuck, even in his solitude. Other times, he told himself stories, small childish dreams as simple as the short boundaries he had experienced in his short life. He was still quite young, an immature 'gram that was only a few weeks old now.

He was discovering his mind and his body as well.

It was only a few short weeks after his arrival here that he felt the heat of **Shemusk** come upon him. **Shemusk** was a kind of Siskan puberty and in Simone's case, it was a true sexual awakening. **Shemusk** didn't happen to all the Lushna-esk, but if it did, normally the **Shemusk** started early in newly made. Simone was already three months old at this point, but had been so traumatized by his new situation there had been a delay. Simone didn't know what was wrong, only that he was constantly hungry and never satisfied. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was finding himself aroused for no reason at all. Without the proper sexual training that his clutchmates had, he didn't know what to do with this new development, or how to make it go away. He certainly couldn't ask the Master for help, he was too frightened by the man. Besides, Ebon never once showed him any sign of caring.

Once the **Shemusk** began, the dreams came with it. The chemical change in him activated the sleeping codes within and he saw cold, carbon copies of sexual play in his mind without fully comprehending that these images were playback from stored files Quishnalay had given him as standard equipment given to any 'gram. It did give him some ideas, though. It wasn't long before he discovered he could pleasure himself to get some relief. It was an accident, but an inevitability considering he was a Courtesan after all. He found the place that was hurting - or in this case hard and throbbing - and rubbed it in the hopes of making it go away. The pleasure of his hands was explosive and liberating.

He managed to get off this way a couple of times before Ebon caught him. Enraged by the sight of his watchdog masturbating like a perverted little freak, Ebon punished him severely, beating him with a silver pipe, bashing Simone senseless and giving him the worst beating of his life. Ebon literally smashed the **Shemusk **right out of him in one horrific and apocalyptic punishing episode. Simone forever associated the brutal beating with sexual pleasure and the Courtesan in him died, seemingly for good.

After the beating, Simone was left to suffer without repair for two long days, wheezing gel and every breath a misery. His Master had wanted to make a point, but poor Simone had no clear idea of what he had done wrong, this had been so unjust. It was here that the Anger was born. Simone had finally mentally shattered into three separate and different personalities, going explosively insane and charging anyone who came near him with real hatred and rage. Where Quishnalay had failed, Ebon had succeeded. There was Simone, the poor shy and frightened original personality; the Anger, brutal and savage; and the Sadness, the one who came in the quiet and wished only for death, for escape from this cruel and horrible life.

Because of this new round of abuse, the Anger was now the most dominant personality. With Simone more violent and savage than ever and this time with true frightening rage, Ebon was beyond pleased. No matter who approached, Simone went off, howling and flapping about with his powerful feathered wings, trying to get at anyone close.

Quishnalay himself came for a visit shortly after this new change and was shocked and horrified by Simone's condition, especially when the Anger went off on him. Quishnalay had thought Ebon might be able to get Simone to act savage, but he hadn't been prepared for sight of the explosive freak that wanted only murder and blood.

The Anger saw Quishnalay and recognized him, going off even more viciously than he ever had, howling until his lips bled. He wanted revenge, seeing Quishnalay as his greatest enemy of all, he had given him away to Ebon after all. This was all his fault.

Quishnalay didn't stay long. He did his business quickly and left, his eyes down. Simone never saw him again.

**(break)**

Back in the holding cell at Xavier's Simone twitched and woke, whimpering softly. He was upset by the dream, by the playback of memories. It was necessary, he knew this. He had to remember the past, he had to remember the bad things because one thing was sure, no one was ever going to beat him like that again. No one.

Life was strange, Remy was thinking. It was the next day and he was sitting at the Complex's Bistro bar, sipping a beer and looking at two small wallet sized photos of the twins, sitting in stunned amazement that they were really here and his. For most of his adult life, all he had ever wanted was a fine crop of kids to love and enjoy, but fate it seemed had always gotten in the way. Now, all of his prayers had been answered and they were here and oh, so very precious.

He tried not to obsess about them, Sandy and little Jean-Luc, but he often found himself staring at these two photos and whispering soft prayers of gratitude.

This past year had been rocky to put it mildly. Kimble had been a handful, Jael had killed off most of the adult mutant population here in the Complex, and he himself had suffered some physical setbacks that still kept him off the X-men roster. Remy was surrounded by Siskans, new and old, and they kept him busy.

As well as Kimble and Aiden were doing, Skye gave Gambit no such sense of hope. Skye was a clutchmate of these two and probably the recipient of the worst abuse possible for a Lushna-esk. He had certainly reacted to his treatment in a most horrific way. Where Siskan Courtesans had been designed to please clients, Skye had become a bully and dominant, wanting his clients to serve him instead. His Kundatesh was extremely potent, almost certainly addictive. Skye made slaves of those he chose, his magic transforming the bodies of his helpless victims.

It had saved the lives of two of his more recent clients, Sabretooth and Wild Child, men who were now called Kristalay and Famayalin. Both were feral healers who had had their powers stripped by Jael only to have them returned by Skye. They got what they wanted, but they had been bent to Skye's will, enslaved to his whims. The pair had since been separated from their Master and for Famayalin at least, the rehabilitation had been a hard road indeed.

Gambit had shuddered at the thought of what Skye had done, it was so contrary to what he knew about normal healthy Siskans, but so far, all attempts to rehabilitate him had proved worthless. At the moment, Skye was still being forced to go through therapy. He was passively resisting, but with free food and board, wasn't exactly trying to run away either. He was by habit a lazy creature, liking his accommodations here and if he had to sit through a few sessions a week to keep his belly fed, well, he could handle it.

Asher had tried his best to help. Asher was Simone's HORSE MAN, aptly named as the Siskan was a centaur in physical appearance. He was a powerful Kintay du Lushna-esk trapped in a skin that forced his celibacy. He made up for it by turning to service in other ways, he was often found in the church and working with the large number of orphans that had been left behind from Jael's attack. Asher was also in charge on keeping his Siskan kin level.

Asher had tried to work with Skye, but Skye was far less receptive. Asher's best weapon in keeping a fellow Siskan calm was through use of his sparkling, healing Morrowhiem glitter. Unfortunately these treatments only worked if the recipient was willing and Skye wouldn't let Asher close. It had been suggested that Asher try to force the issue, but the centaur wasn't of the mind to shove himself on anyone. He was currently trying to reach Skye through negotiation, by doing Skye favors to show his kindness and lack of judgement. So far, Skye was resisting Asher, but Asher insisted it was just a matter of time before Skye gave in. In the meantime, Skye was under wraps and unable to harm anyone.

Star, the Siskan sister of the group, was here as well. She was a clutchmate like the others, but proving to be far more shy. She was a healer and spent most of her time down in the medical labs with Henry. The big blue doctor had taken her under his wing and was teaching her his craft as fast as she could learn. Remy couldn't help but smile at the thought of it. For the longest time it had been clear to everyone but Henry that Star was quite smitten with him, but she was patient and had finally worn him down. Now the pair were inseparable. Of all the Siskans here, Star was the one Remy worried about the least.

Simone was a whole other case. Hysterically violent, the guy was unapproachable. Remy had learned quickly that Simone reacted the worst to himself and Asher, obviously repulsed by anyone with the Kundatesh magic. Remy had kept his distance at first, but just recently he had discovered that Simone would at least allow the thief to observe him if he kept his power deeply in check.

That was the hardest thing, really. Remy had had this gift for so long now that its use was second nature to him. He wasn't used to having to control it so tightly. Gambit wanted nothing more than to see Simone calmed down and out of the cell, living a normal life and being happy. He couldn't imagine that the Siskan was thriving there under his mound of fluff. He wanted so much more for the guy and sadly, didn't have a clue of how to go about it.

Well, at least until now.

Gambit smiled again, slipping his precious photos back into his wallet. He had received some interesting news just that morning. Logan had approached him, grumbling something in his seemingly offhand way about how Rogue was spending an inordinate amount of time working, and that she was being found more and more often at Simone's cell. Oddly, enough, Simone didn't seem to care that she was there. Wasn't that funny?

Logan never said anything without a purpose, not like that, and Remy was quick to take the hint. There was something going on that needed covert checking out. Of course Remy would assist in this, he had all the motivation in the world.

His first gut reaction had been one of happiness. This might be good for both the Siskan and Rogue, whom he knew spent far too much time alone these days. As well as he knew her, he couldn't say with any certainty that she had taken a lover since their time had passed, and she had so few real friends.

But the longer Remy thought about Rogue and Simone, a sense of unease had started to sink in. The old fears and pain. He would never forget how years ago, she had left him in a flash, left him for a man she thought she could touch. Left him without once glancing back. Lordy, how that had hurt. It had also ended in disaster, mainly because of Rogue's insecurities. A relationship built on the ability to touch was not the same as one built on love and trust. Now she was expressing an interest in Simone.

Now Gambit was happy enough at the notion that his former girlfriend might have a benign interest in the rowdy Siskan, but there was still some nagging going on inside his brain. He knew that Rogue would be able to touch Simone as she would any other Siskan, something that was sure to motivate her interest. While it might be good to break Simone out of this funk he was in, it simply wouldn't do for the poor boy to get jerked around for his trouble. In short, Remy didn't know if Rogue could be trusted and as the self appointed "Master of the Xavier Siskans", it was up to him to look out for Simone's best interests.

Well, there was only one way to find out what was really going on. He finished his drink and threw a bill on the counter, heading off to Security and the holding cells.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes : Thanks again to everyone who took the time to read and review. It is always appreciated.

My dear friend, dogo, have no worries, this is indeed a Rogue/Simone story. I included that section with Kimble and Aiden for a few reasons – a way for new folks to get to know them a little, an update on how they were doing for the regulars, a way to compare/contrast them with the other Siskans as this story progresses, but mainly because chronologically it needed to be there. I have promised more mission based stories to come and there is one named Twilight that follows this one that will not be so angst driven. Twilight follows My Dark Angel continuity-wise as well, so it seemed appropriate to have something quick with the boys here, so you know how they are getting on in this time period. As of now, they have no other major part to play in this one shot so have no fear.

As for Logan disliking Siskans, it is a general thing. Keep in mind, right after the Game, in Learning to Fly/ Flight, remember how Logan was quick to comfort Asher at the memorial? It's not a bitter hatred, more of an unease. I hope later chapters in this story settle your mind about how Logan deals with them. :)

–SQ

(Three)

Rogue walked down the hallway into the holding area. She had changed her daily routine, lured by the mysterious Siskan placed in here. She couldn't help it, he was always on her mind now, a welcome distraction.

As she made her way to his cell, a brown furry moth fluttered and bumbled drunkenly into her path. She chuckled softly and dodged it, smiling a bit. That was another thing about Simone's cell. There were always these strange brown moths around here and no one could figure out where they were coming from. The huge underground Solarium was nearby, but not that close. Moths certainly couldn't fly through walls last anyone checked. Henry had taken a couple for analysis, but so far no one could figure out how they were getting in here.

Simone was his usual quiet self as she approached the bars and made no move to attack her. He had grown somewhat used to her presence now and no longer tried to scare her off with his noise, especially since she was the one who brought the chocolate, a sweet he had come to enjoy.

He lifted his eyes to watch her, already struggling to control the smile that wanted to spread across his lips.

"Hey there, Sugah," she greeted as she leaned against the bars of his cell. She removed her gloves and reached into her jacket pocket to take out a bag of chocolate Kisses, actions all routine now.

Simone couldn't help himself. In his excitement, his body took an automatic step towards her before he could stop it. He halted awkwardly, then ruffled the feathers of his large black wings, trying to make the movement look natural but Rogue wasn't the least bit fooled.

"Had a busy day today..." she said as a starter and then rambled on about nothing. She knew he probably didn't understand her, but the sound of her voice was soothing. His eyes were locked on the candy, it was waving about as Rogue gestured with her hands while she spoke. Greedy for the chocolate and a lot less fearful than he used to be, he took another step.

She noticed. She put on her best casual act, trying to ignore the excited hammering of her heart. She took out a Kiss and unwrapped it, hesitating. Usually she would toss it, but she had decided that today he was going to take it from her if she had to wait all day.

Simone was almost shaking with eager hunger, but after a moment it began to set in that she wasn't going to throw it to him this time. A small frown crossed his face and he growled softly in frustration.

"C'mon, Sugah. Ah won't bite ya. You can take it." She held out her hand, the lump of chocolate held in her fingers.

Simone fidgeted, becoming more agitated. He wanted the sweet, but was equally fearful that she would try and touch him. He had been lured by others before only to be horribly mistreated afterwards. She was asking him to trust her and he didn't know if he could.

"**Frashnarayatoo,**" she whispered softly. She didn't know much Siskan, but this word she had heard Remy use often enough. It meant 'please'.

He startled a bit at that, he hadn't expected Siskan from his strange new visitor, though he understood the word well enough. Was she sincere in her request or was she using that as a means to sucker him in?

"C'mon," she pleaded, reaching out that much farther.

He hesitated, but then decided he liked chocolate far too much to wait for it. Not quite happy, he took another step and outstretched his hand, coming no further with his body. It was silly watching him stretch himself out like that just to take her offering, but she was exhilarated he was even willing to do that. He took the sweet, his ebony fingers lightly brushing hers before retreating quick as a wink to the back of his cell.

"Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" she teased with a smile, watching him eat. Her own fingers were tingling with happiness from just that small touch. He had no way of knowing of what that simple gesture had meant to her. That simple unobstructed contact.

Simone ate his treat, lamenting the fact the lump had been so small. He glanced back at her and saw the pleased smile on her face. He decided that he liked it there and softened some. He made a soft noise, a snuffly grunt.

Rogue cocked her head at that, then realized it was his version of a laugh. His first in anyone's company and it had been for her. Encouraged, she offered him another Kiss of chocolate. "Want more?"

He was a lot faster to approach this time yet at the same time, wasn't so quick about taking it. It wasn't a matter of fear, this was now a thing of curiosity. He wanted to touch her, to see her better, a mutual exploration. His fingers touched hers again, lingering a fraction of a second longer, and he retreated only half the distance. They played the game, going through almost the half bag of Kisses between the two of them before a noise startled the Siskan and he slipped away from her, moving back into his corner. They were no longer alone.

"You 'ere again, chere?" Remy greeted, a strange smile on his face. He kept his voice low, not wanting to startle Simone into violence. The Siskan had been more tolerant of him, sure, but that didn't mean Remy wanted to push his luck. He had just left the bar, coming down here to see what had Logan so concerned. "Folks is gonna talk."

"Like Ah care," she snapped with her casual arrogance, tossing her head. She had no idea why Remy was here or what he was about, but wasn't about to let him know she was sorry he had interrupted.

He settled next to her against the bars of Simone's cage, keeping most of his body hidden by the stone wall of the next cell, hoping a slimmer profile would be less of a threat to Simone. Gambit didn't speak of it, but he couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness when he had first seen Rogue's shine. It spoke volumes. She had been after something with Simone and had gotten it. She was seriously pleased with her success and disappointed he had come along and interrupted her. More than that was the bright sparkling blue in Simone's shine that even Gambit's unexpected arrival couldn't dissipate. One look at the generous pile of expended Kiss wrappers told him that she had made some kind of contact with this one, had gotten to him in a way no one else had. There wasn't anything here beyond some harmless interaction – at least not yet. Remy would bide his time, keep his concerns to himself. He could see no reason to put a halt to this nor would he until he saw it.

Standing here, Gambit was concentrating hard, raising his mental shields and doing his best not to let any unconscious vibrations of his power slip loose. Simone would tolerate him only if he was blank, a normal human with no Kundatesh.

" 'E likes you," Remy commented, stating the obvious. It hadn't escaped his notice that Rogue's gloves were gone, tucked into her back pocket and half hanging out. She had touched Simone, he was sure of it now.

"Maybe that's because Ah take the time to talk to him."

"Gambit's been 'ere, just de fella don' like me much," Remy protested with genuine pain. He had really tried with Simone, honestly. " 'E's got a bright shine fo' you though. I'm glad to see it. Dis guy look like 'e need a friend." He turned to Simone and dared to speak in light and easy Siskan, _**"Ain't dat right, eh? A friend she is to you. Ain't no 'arm in dat, non?" **_He didn't really expect a response, he was just trying to help ease the idea of it into Simone's poor shattered mind.

Simone's eyes glanced up at the thief and he ruffled his feathers some, pretending irritation. Of course he understood, he just wasn't quite willing to respond, not to THE MAN WITH RED EYES. THE MAN WITH RED EYES was probably like all the others that had hurt him though he wasn't ignorant to the fact that Remy was holding his power deeply in check just to please him. Still, Simone wasn't about to utter a word that might encourage Gambit to act in any way. Simone's happiness was still strong from THE WOMAN and any annoyance he might have felt at Remy's presence was easily forgotten. Some of what Remy had said was a mystery, Simone did not comprehend this word FRIEND. He had never had one his whole life, it meant nothing to him.

Rogue's chocolate was warm in Simone's belly and already he could feel his eyes growing heavy from the sugar, he had eaten far more than normal and its blissful effect was seeping through him. He reached for his blanket, piled up some fluff over himself and curled up deeper in his corner, ready for sleep.

Rogue and Remy stood in comfortable silence as the Siskan adjusted himself and slipped away.

"His hair is a frightful mess," Rogue lamented absently.

"If anyone could get dat boy in de shower wit'out a fight, it'd be you, chere. P'etetre, you should give it a try. Votre ange fonce' ain't washed up once since 'e been brought in 'ere."

She smiled at that. Her limited French still allowed her to reason that phrase out - Your Dark Angel. It seemed this was Remy's new nickname for their guest and a subtle tease to her that at this moment she didn't quite mind. "You think ol' Wolvie'd let me into the little boy's room?"

Remy laughed softly. "Quoi? Why not? Ain't like you ain't already seen what de boy's packin'."

"That's true," she replied wistfully. Truth be told, she hadn't given Simone's nudity much thought, she just didn't see him that way. Her fascination wasn't really sexual, just an attraction she couldn't quite explain. She made a promise to speak to Logan about taking Simone for a shower the next time she saw him.

**(break)**

It was the next day when Rogue came to Simone's cell and rattled the keys against the bars. "Hey, Sugah. How 'bout you an' me take a walk?"

Simone was awake and standing in his corner. THE WOMAN was here, early but not unwanted. He had been daydreaming to himself, telling himself stories, and was all the more pleased that she had come. He hadn't expected it, it was earlier than usual. All the better, perhaps he could score some extra chocolate out of this. He turned to her and smiled, a flash of bright white teeth against his dark black skin.

Rogue paused, startled by it. It was a rarity, but once more, it was for her. She returned it and rattled the keys again. "Want out?"

He cocked his head at her, confused. He wasn't sure what she was about.

Rogue unlocked the door and swung it open. She was gentle as she requested firmly in Siskan, _**"Come."**_

He froze, immediately suspicious, and growled at her, showing those same teeth in a threatening snarl, no smile now.

It was all she could do not to show how that sound chilled her. She had seen his violence, knew how powerful he was as a simple man, though not as the Kintay he was. She gestured again, _**"Come, please."**_

Simone hesitated. He wanted to comply, he had some trust with THE WOMAN. She hadn't done anything so far to cause him fear and she was being so polite, but he didn't know where he was being led to. Was this when the trap was sprung? When this fleshly being would show that she was like all the others? He took a step and then she showered that wonderful smile on him, the one that made him shiver with happiness. He couldn't help himself but continue.

Rogue stepped back from the door, maintaining his safe distance from her. She continued to gesture and he followed, moving slowly and cautiously, his eyes all over the place. The other guards had been notified she was going to do this, no one was around — not in sight anyway. She knew Logan was just outside the door, close enough to intervene if Simone chose to attack. Simone followed her meekly enough, becoming more relaxed when they entered the bathroom and moved towards the showers.

Understanding now, Simone moved more quickly, eagerly stepping into the large communal shower. He was excited, flapping his wings eagerly like a dog would its tail. He didn't make to turn one on, but grunted softly at her, a question. He wanted this, but wasn't sure how to turn the water on. He wanted her to show him.

She nodded and moved forward. He waited patiently while Rogue went to the deepest showerhead and turned it on, using exaggerated gestures so he would see how it was done. She then retreated and gave him his space, lingering in the large doorway to observe him.

Once his space was returned, he eagerly dove into the spray, letting the water gush over him in a happy torrent. He was instantly transformed into an eager Siskan child, the creature he truly was. He laughed and flapped his wings, making quite the mess but having a blast. The water was pleasantly hot and like all Siskans, he craved and loved all warm things. He found a soap bar and a wash cloth on a nearby shelf and soon had lather foaming all over his sleek ebony body.

At one point, he stopped in his play to look at her, at THE WOMAN. The smile was large on his face, open and unrestrained. He was overcome with joy at what she had given him, he had always loved to wash and had missed this. Awesome it was that she had done this for him when he had been unable to ask for it himself. It showed him that she cared, that maybe she was really okay, that maybe she was someone he could actually trust. He grinned at her and spoke softly in a voice that sounded rough from shouting, "Thank ya."

Rogue laughed and covered her mouth in genuine surprise, trying to fight the tears of joy that sprang to her eyes. He had said something, real words and not just grunts. It was a simple thanks, but far more than she had ever expected from him. The fact that he had spoken with Kimble's accent was lost on her, his words had been more than just a message, it was an offering of hope. This strange feral creature was whipcrack smart, able to pick up a small taste of the English language just by observing those around him. He didn't have to remain locked up forever, he could be taught, integrated into their society — and into her life as well, beyond being a strange kind of simple pet.

Simone saw her look of joy. He laughed again, a loud sound, and flapped his wings again, playfully splattering her with suds and water. She laughed with him, raising her hands to block his playful attack. His eyes brightened, the game unexpected and exhilarating. He was looking at her now with unabashed adoration, thrilled for the first time with an interaction with the living. His heart was swelling with a strange emotion, an unfamiliar want. He desired only to please her at that moment, to keep her laughing and smiling at him like she was.

_Just what do you think you're doing? She's flesh!_ _Stop at once!_

Simone jerked at the voice. The Anger had spoken, startling him with its loud and sudden interruption.

Rogue watched in perplexed horror as Simone's smile crashed and he dropped the soap like it would burn him. She couldn't hear the voices of course so she had no idea what had just spooked him. She had no explanation for the abrupt look of shame and fear that had shattered his face.

Simone turned from her with a snarl, giving her his back as he began to internally argue with his poor fractured self. _I likes her! Go away!_

_She's flesh and all she's going to do is bash your insides all to pieces! Don't you fall for her tricks! It's all a lie! She doesn't want to play with you, you stupid empty headed fool! They want you clean so they can poke you and hurt you and make the bleeding start! Don't be so stupid!_

Simone looked back at her, his pain filled eyes searching for deception. He knew the Anger better than he knew THE WOMAN. He was torn, unsure who to believe.

Rogue was still, not sure if he was going to fight or bawl. How could she possibly know when he had switched off so suddenly like that? Never had she seen anyone change so fast nor look at her in such agony as he was now. What had she done? What breach of protocol had she inadvertently caused? This one had come with no rule book, no directions for his care and feeding. He had been so still as he had looked away from her, blank. Blank in a way that was oddly familiar but she couldn't quite place.

From behind her, she saw a flicker of movement. Logan was there, keeping his distance, but still concerned. He had sensed her sudden caution though Simone was out of his sight. She waved him off in a small unnoticeable gesture, asking for patience. She addressed the Siskan in front of her. "You okay, Sugah?"

Simone shivered at the concern in her words. _Her voice is so nice! How kin she be mean an' talks like that?_

_The flesh, they all lie. They all want to hurt us. Have you learned nothing?!_

Simone stood there as the water sluiced over his muscled shoulder, his pleasure from the shower temporarily forgotten as he tried to work out the mess in his mind. He wanted so much to trust her, to like her. Never had he come to have such feelings before and he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He gave a frustrated snarl and rinsed off, saving his judgement for later. For the moment, he would just have to have faith in the Anger, the one who had kept him alive for so long.

Just the same, for the first time that faith was on rocky ground. Simone's desire to please THE WOMAN was growing, the pleasure of it giving him a strength he hadn't realized he had. If THE WOMAN didn't eventually live up to the Anger's dire warnings, Simone was going to turn away from him forever. In the meantime, he couldn't allow himself to be swayed by her, to be moved by her desire to be near him.

Simone finished his shower with stiff, mechanical precision, not the playful child he had been mere moments before. He then turned to THE WOMAN and barked at her harshly, a question with a command buried in it.

Rogue understood his request, he was finished now. She grabbed a towel from the stack and tossed it at him, her smile gone as she felt a deep rooted hurt bloom deep inside. Whatever transgression she had made, he wasn't going to forgive her for it.

He flapped his wings free of water, shook himself to dry and then used the towel, rubbing it against his dark skin harshly. Once finished, he dropped the towel to the floor with feral disdain and stood there with cold arrogance, intuitively understanding it was time to return to his cell. She nodded at him, the hurt inside too sharp to hide. She said nothing as they turned and left, grateful that Logan had slipped off and wouldn't see the hot burn of it on her face.

They walked back, Simone maintaining his safe distance the whole way. He entered his cell and then stood there, his head hung dejectedly. He was conflicted, the short journey here not helping him one bit. He hadn't wanted to make THE WOMAN upset, he wasn't stupid nor blind, he could see it on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shiny with confused tears she was fighting back. Simone was devastated. It was so mean of the Anger to have done this, to have made him confused enough to hurt her. He had no desire to make her leave and he had no way of showing her how sorry he was for his indecision.

"Your hair is a mess," Rogue said softly, unsure why that sad broken look was back on his face. She didn't get it, he was happy one moment, angry the next, and now mere moments from tears. Unable to address what she couldn't possibly understand, she simply handed him a brush and kept her eyes down.

Simone looked at it stupidly, his poor crushed heart unable to comprehend what she wanted of him. He didn't like the way he was feeling now, his belly hurt and he wanted only to crawl into someplace small to die. He felt sick.

"Like this," she replied, showing him by running the brush through her own hair and holding it out again.

Simone looked up at her, his eyes mournful and sad. He was surprised she hadn't just left him right away after he had been so cold and angry. He wasn't sure why she was still here, only that she looked so beautiful. Her hair was so lovely and she had smoothed it out so fine. It was shiny in the light and he wondered just what it would feel like to bury his hands in it, a thought that barged its way in from nowhere. He wouldn't, those desires were much too dangerous. Instead, he took the brush from her and tugged it through the disaster on his own head, entangling it almost immediately. He growled in frustration, more wounded by what had happened in the shower than this.

Rogue hadn't yet locked the cell door behind him. Braving his bizarre and unpredictable temper, she cautiously entered and reached out. "Let me," she whispered softly, trying not to startle him.

Simone stood, bravely fighting nervousness as THE WOMAN came ever closer. He wouldn't look at her, but stood trembling now as she carefully freed the brush and then began to work the mess on his head. It was all he could do not to flee, he could feel the heat of her body so close, practically taste the sweet smell of her as it washed over him. He was trembling noticeably, but didn't move, understanding she was there to help.

Rogue worked carefully from beside him, easing the tangles from his poor wrecked head. He was shaking in fear, but remained planted firmly in place, wanting her attention as much as he greatly feared it. His best compromise was to do his best to avoid any direct contact with her at all. A soft noise was leaking out, not a growl, but a whimper of conflicted emotion.

How could she not respond to it? It struck that long forgotten part of her inside, the tiny mother within. She kept her tugging to the gentlest minimum and softly began to sing a song to calm him, to hopefully get him to understand that she was not the enemy he seemed to think she was.

Simone startled at her noise, but didn't jerk away. No, he was lured by it instead. Oh, what a pleasant sound this was! Like all Siskans, he was inbred to treasure music, a thing long denied him. His trembling stilled and he relaxed. He dared to touch her, to let one large wing lay against her in an experimental expression of affectionate gratitude.

Rogue's mood switched abruptly from sadness back to confused wonder. He was clearly appreciative of her attentions now, his soft plumage warm and graceful against the bare skin of her hands. Her power wasn't limited to people, she couldn't touch any animals either. She was now feeling what amounted to living feathers for the first time. It was wonderful, a caress that made her shiver with happiness. Her voice grew stronger, fueled by her rising mood.

Working him now and seeing him up close, she couldn't help but wonder when the last time he was cleaned. The sparkling darkness of his skin told her it had been a while, she hadn't noticed just how richly black he was. This was not a mahogany brown like a Negro, this was true black, an unnatural color. It looked fine on him just the same, made him seem like an exotic, living statue. He wasn't though, she could feel the heat radiating off of his still damp skin and feel the realistic representation of his hair. At least the tangles came free easily enough. She was done quickly but lingered, loving the feel of his shoulder length black hair in her fingers, it was wispy thin and soft, as pleasurable as the feathers that still lay against her like a one sided hug.

Simone was in heaven. He knew it when the tangles were gone, the brush was flowing easily through, a sensation lovely on his scalp, not the pain the Anger had promised. He had expected her leave once the task was done, but she was still there, brushing him gently. He couldn't help but enjoy it, it was a simple thing, a simple pleasure his Siskan self couldn't help but want. He closed his eyes and stood freely, letting her do it. Letting her please him.

Rogue couldn't believe her luck. It had been a misunderstanding back in the shower, that was all. He was here now, giving her the touch she craved like a drug, putty in her hands. Yes he was happy, happy to have her close. Look at him now, utter bliss the new order of the day. Her hands never stopped, not even when she felt him shiver and twitch, not even when it was clear he was becoming aroused.

Simone was floating on a high, feeling the adoration for THE WOMAN return with an unexpected blast of heat and then something more. The first bold twitch of his rising erection brought him suddenly sober, shocked him right back down to the here and now.

Simone went rigid as he saw flash images of bright shiny silver then ghostly pains, remembered well even though more than eighty years had passed. He would never forget how badly Ebon had beaten him, the flat sound of hard metal pounding against his body, the agony of blows that would have killed an ordinary fleshly man. It was more than the Anger could withstand.

_I warned you! _The Anger shouted, once more startling Simone. _I'll kill her before she can hurt us!_ _No more beatings for us! No bright hot burning pain! You and your stupid childish wants! You put us all at risk! I'm finishing this once and for all!_

Simone jumped back suddenly, defensively protecting THE WOMAN by giving her a rough shove out the door. The Anger had been doing a lot more than simply speaking to him lately and he wasn't about to let her come to harm, not when the mistake was his alone.

His actions were justified. With a startled gasp, he was dislodged from the body with brutal force as the Anger came out in full glory, going feral and rabid with frightening speed.

Rogue didn't fight the shove, this time seeing the change in the Siskan up close. It had been frightening in a way she had never felt before, like walking into an elevator only to find the car gone. You're falling and death is inevitable, it was like that. She choked down a scream of terror and slammed the door shut just as he came at her. He hit it like a bird into glass, never seeing it. It didn't deflect his mood, only fueled it even further. He was out of control now, hurtling himself against the bars, foam flying from his mouth as he bellowed at her in outraged fury. His arms were through and out, scrabbling at her with his nails, getting nowhere against her unbreakable mutant skin. The soft feathers against her arms were gone now, exchanged for broken nails that raked her with hellbent murderous determination. Rogue was supernaturally strong and she managed to hold the door easily against his assault, getting it latched shut quickly before collapsing out in the hallway.

"Get back!" Logan hollered, there in an instant, standing over her protectively. He glared up at Simone, causing the Anger to renew his attack, snarling and biting the metal of his cage, mindless of the damage to his teeth and lips.

Logan just sneered at him and popped claws. MINE! The unsubtle message passed from one feral beast to another in a language that couldn't be misunderstood.

The Anger retreated, still rumbling his low growl. Spit and gel blood dripped from his chin like a madman and his eyes were glazed in his rage. He quieted and kept moving, not stopping until he was against the back wall and at a safe distance.

"You okay, Rogue?" Logan asked, his eyes still locked on those of the monster in the cage.

"Yeah," she replied, getting up and dusting off. "He's just being freaky today."

"I told ya he can't be trusted. Don't know why yer so hung up on him."

"You didn't see him before," she explained, a heavy sadness in her voice. "It's hard to explain."

Wolverine turned to look at her, sensing her poor mood. "Let him alone then. He's just nervous cause ya took him out," he offered, trying to be helpful. "Next time let's be more careful, okay?"

"You're right," she said and left.

Logan waited a moment, lingering to watch as the Siskan calmed. He could see the change happen, see the rage slip away and leave only misery in its wake.

Simone collapsed in his corner, falling onto his mound of fluff in renewed exhaustion. His fury spent and his target no longer there, the Anger left, leaving a broken and confused Simone to deal with the mess he had caused. Simone lay on the debris of his nest, lost in complete shame and agony. He had hurt and scared THE WOMAN, she was sure to leave him now, never to return with chocolate and soft gentle words. Simone didn't know if he wanted to live anywhere she wasn't, his loneliness had grown that profound. He turned his head away as hot burning tears forced their way out of his tightly closed eyes and he began to shake with humiliated and disconsolate sobs. He wasn't there long. Wishing for all this torment to end, the Sadness awoke, forcing choked, keening cries of anguish to rise. He covered his face with his fists and bawled into the stuffing, not even trying to hide his noise. He shook with the force of his misery, punching and clawing at his face with the intense hatred he felt for himself, this world and everything in it.

Wolverine stood there, leaning against the bars now, his head down with a sigh of impatience. The anguished cries of the Sadness were agonizing, tearing at Logan's heart though he showed no sign of it. He was much too well trained in controlling his emotions, not allowing them to skew his view on things or weaken his ability to assess a situation placed before him. He knew what he was seeing even if Rogue didn't. This Siskan was split.

He had seen it before with Kimble, impossible to mistake. The rapid mood change, the inevitable breaking down into confused, dejected tears, the attempts at self mutilation. Logan wiped at his eyes in frustration, denying the reactive tears to Simone's agony. Man, how he had prayed never to see this again. Seemed like it never got any better around here.

Logan lingered there, watching as Simone gradually calmed, those masculine bare shoulders betraying the small child within by their size and power. His wings hung feebly against his back like limp dead birds, the picture of pure misery. The Sadness had had his say and now Simone was once more left behind, his heart empty and drained of all desire for living.

"You done now?" Wolverine asked, his voice lacking the harshness of his words.

Simone blinked at him, his pale silver eyes rimmed red with pain. THE ANGRY MAN was speaking to him, but this time that voice wasn't so ANGRY. Now he was just a MAN and not quite so scary as he once was. Simone coughed at him, his throat tight and sore.

"She's quite a fine fine lady, huh?" Logan said, talking on though he had no idea if Simone could understand him or not. "A firecracker. You think yer the first guy to get all fucked up over her? Wrong. She has this effect on guys, y' know? Just ask 'ol Red Eyes."

Simone sniffed and hitched, wiping at his eyes. He was tired and sleepy now, drained of everything. His face hurt from the self abuse, his body filled with a great many hurts from his assault on the bars, but he was oddly lulled by the rough gravel of Logan's voice.

Logan shifted, getting more comfortable. He could see he had Simone's attention, that the Anger and Sadness were gone and poor Simone was back on top, once more exhausted and weary. "I know what yer trouble is. Yer just like some wild animals I've seen, the ones that get dragged off into cages or into some zoo. Every once in a while, one of 'em gets attached to one of us, maybe they were talked nice to once or fed some scraps. You start to like us just a little, then before you know it, the wild animal remembers what it once was and gets all mad. That's you. Yer in between, just like them animals. You can't decide just what you want. What you want to be. I can tell ya this, kiddo. You want Rogue? You gotta decide. Hope fer yer sake ya chose the right path, cause it ain't no special treat havin' ya here makin' such a god awful mess. You gettin' me?"

Simone's response was choked hiccup and a deep blink of his eyes. He was listening though. He didn't "get it", not all of it anyway. Yes his English was catching up, but it was more the tone of Logan's voice that made it clear this ANGRY MAN might not be so bad after all. He gave a soft woof and shuddered once, drifting off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

Logan, thoughtful now, left Simone and made his way down to the Med Labs. He was looking for Henry, but it was Star he really wanted to speak with about Simone. When it came to the big blue doctor and his Siskan, Logan knew where he might find one, he would find the other. The pair were inseparable.

Star and Henry had been an item almost from the moment the pair had met. Not that Beast was immediately aware of Star's deep crush though it was pretty blatant to anyone else with a pair of eyes. Beast soon caught on and now they were a happy couple, spending long hours together in the Lab.

Star was yet another Siskan that had wormed its way into the X-men's world. Logan had been astounded at how in a few short years it seemed like they were now everywhere he went in the Complex. Star was shy and soft spoken, she was rarely seen outside of Henry's Labs. The only time Logan had ever seen her on her own was when she was down in Security, looking in on Simone. The pair had come here to the Complex together and while Simone tolerated her no better than anyone else, she still liked to check in on him and make sure nothing bad had befallen him. Jael, their former Master, had destroyed most of his Siskans and she always had a fear that Simone who seemed to serve no purpose, might be destroyed someday as well. She had been assured this would never happen, but there she would go every couple of days, staying just out of Simone's sight and there just long to make sure he was still alive.

Star was a Kintay du Lushna esk Siskan and a Rogue of the Game, one who could heal serious injuries with her powerful Morrowhiem glitter. It was something that she rarely did however, since the one she was healing could turn on her sexually, spellbound by her powerful magic enough to rape her in return, driven mad with lust. Her former Dognan Masters had used her in this way to prolong their lives and recover from their many battles. Here now in the Labs, such things were simply not allowed, Henry would not see her harmed no matter how honorable her intentions. Instead he was teaching her the same skills, only by hand. She learned rapidly and she was well on her way to becoming as skilled a doctor as her loving instructor.

Star was pale and albino looking, having long white hair to her waist. Her eyes were not pink, however, they were a pale translucent orange, a color to match the large orange Mark on her chest. It was easy to forget she was Marked, though, since she often wore surgical scrubs. Once in a while though, the tip of the sword might peek out the top of her V neck shirt and Logan would be reminded. He would never forget she was Siskan, however - like her kin, she had no heartbeat, no personal scent. It was creepy to Wolverine sometimes, like they were undead or something.

Speaking of an undead-like stillness, on his way into the Lab, Wolverine passed Seth at his workstation in the corner. Seth was also Siskan and in appearance more like a twin to his sister Star than his brother Kimble. Like Star, Seth was slender and pale with the same long white hair. Seth had been readily accepted into the X-men once his gifts for computing and code generating had been discovered. Seth was working as he always was -– on the computer, his preternatural mind reading program codes that were going by on the screen faster than the human eye could see. He could infiltrate almost any computer system and was the X-men's eyes and ears in the SHIELD computers, hitching a ride on the huge government agency's back and surfing their massive data bases at will undetected.

Logan left Seth to his work and moved deeper into the lab until he found his quarry. Henry was with Star in the testing room, teaching her how to use one of the many spectral analysis machines there. Logan didn't announce himself right away, but leaned in the doorway a moment, just watching them.

Beast was standing behind Star as she peered into a microscope, pondering whatever mystery that lay within. Beast had one large paw resting gently on her shoulder, a gentle and undemanding sign of affection. They were good together and as much as Siskans made him uneasy at times, he couldn't regret that Henry had finally found someone at last. The big blue doctor had been alone for too long before this.

Logan coughed softly, getting Beast's attention. Henry looked up at him and smiled. "Well, hello there."

"I was wondering if I could speak to you guys 'bout something."

"Sure, just give us a moment. I'd like to get these results back first."

"Sure, I'll wait."

"Thanks, should only be a minute or two."

Logan busied himself by looking around the Labs. The machines here were complicated and well beyond his understanding. He was continually reminded every time he walked in here just how smart Henry was. He would be lucky if he even knew how turn one of these things on.

He picked up a glass jar that was on Henry's desk. It contained some dead moths that had come from the holding cells near Simone. There were two kinds in the jar, both brown and spotted, but one had a nice set of striking emerald green hearts on the wings. It was assumed they were the same species, only male and female. Either way, they never seemed to live for very long. Logan had no difficulty acquiring the specimens he had brought down here for Beast.

"How you making out with these?" Logan asked Beast, killing time as he waited.

"Not very well I'm afraid. It's possible we may have discovered a new species."

Logan crooked an eyebrow. "Underground moths?"

"You have something better to suggest?"

Logan really didn't so he asked a question instead. "Funny how they only started showin' up since Simone's been in his cell, ain't it?"

Beast paused, looking at him curiously. This is how Logan did things, saying things casually that were sometimes quite important. Henry was willing to bite and asked in return, "What are you saying? That he's generating them himself?"

"Don't know. Just makin' an observation is all."

The machine the pair had been using beeped, announcing a result and Logan was quick to notice that while Beast had turned to check it, Star had not. She was staring at the jar of moths as though seeing them for the first time.

"You seen any moths when you were with Jael?" Logan dared to ask, keeping his voice gentle. Because Star was in his favor, he tended to speak to her kindly like he would a child, as he had always done to Seth. It had never failed to bring forth an answer.

"Yeah," she answered readily enough. "Or ones just like 'em. They wuz always 'round his big cage. M' Master.. I means Jael...thought they wuz gitten in from the desert somehow."

"You didn't mention this before," Beast questioned, his voice unaccusing. Tone was so important with these gentle creatures.

"You didn't ever ask me directly like," she offered as an excuse. "Plus I guess I never really thought about them moths until now. I was more concerned that Jael wuz gonna destroy m' brother on account of him bein' so violent an' all."

"What was Simone like when you guys first met?"

"Well, he was just woken up from a long hypersleep," Star explained, settling down in one of the nearby chairs for comfort. This might take a while. She told the whole tale of how Jael, her Master at the time, had defeated Tranan in the Game and claimed all of Tranan's Siskans for himself. Simone didn't come in walking, he had been placed in hypersleep, a state where the hologram is reduced to a block of gel with a battery to feed the star drives that make up the core of what a Siskan really is. Hypersleep was normally used for transporting Siskans over long distances and was rarely used for more than a few days or weeks, but according to Tranan's men, Simone had been held in stasis for many years because he simply had been too violent to deal with. There was no way to know what the long term effects were from such along hypersleep. Typically, an extended hypersleep resulted in missing files that caused mild to severe memory loss. The only thing is, no one could know how much Simone had forgotten since the guy never spoke. He had been violent from the onset.

Jael had no choice but to lock Simone up. No one could get near him then just as he was now. Star had tried to reach her dear brother, but he seemed to hate her even more than everyone else for reasons she could never figure out. It didn't keep her from looking over him, she could see he was terribly lonely and afraid. As she kept her vigils, she would see the moths fluttering about and how sometimes Simone would play with them. He didn't harm them but would sometimes catch and release them for sport. It never occurred to her that the moths might be anything supernatural until now.

Logan nodded, listening to her as she spoke. He could sense no deception from her and could see that she did care for the poor guy in her way. She had lost so many of her clutch mates, the idea of losing Simone was distressing to her.

"Did you know he was split?" Wolverine ventured to ask.

Star dropped her eyes and nodded. "I thoughts maybe he wuz. Most of us are so's it's not real hard ta guess. Seems ta me there are less of us whole than broke."

Logan watched as Beast automatically reached out to her at her sad, sad words. Logan knew her opinion had merit, Star herself was split though not as badly as Simone seemed to be. Star had rarely switched back and forth, but Remy had reported her as fractured after he had interviewed her for himself. Gambit had also stated that the secret to keeping a Siskan from wigging out is to simply keep them happy. Asher had backed this up and in Star's case it seemed to be true. Now with Henry as her lover, her other selves had no need to jump out and so they lay dormant, for the moment at least.

"If Simone is split, Asher and Remy should be told. Perhaps they can help him," Beast offered. It was true that the pair were the ones who looked after the Siskans that needed the most care.

Logan nodded and stood, his work here done. "Maybe the Cajun should have another look at him. At the very least it would help to find out where all them stupid moths 're coming from. They're a pain in my ass," he grumped good naturedly.

"I'll pass it along," Beast offered.

"Right, then." Logan got up and left, happy to leave Simone's troubles in the hands of others. He had plenty of work on his own without adding the big black Siskan to his list.

**(break)**

Simone, the source of Logan's concern, woke from his nap a short time later, lying on his mound of fluff in complete misery. He still hurt all over from when he had attacked Rogue and slammed his body against the bars of his cage. He never felt the pain when the Anger was set loose, it always came after, like this. He wished THE ONE WHO FEEDS HIM would come by and repair him, but it wasn't that time of day and he had no way of asking for it.

Simone was used to pain and in his many long years had found ways of dealing with it. Since it didn't look like a repair was coming soon, he closed his eyes and called out to Leroy, seeing the face of a clock moving in his mind.

Simone had learned this particular trick the same day as his terrible beating by Ebon. Ebon had let him suffer for days before he was repaired. Simone did not know if what happened next was because of his shattered frame of mind, but as he lay in indescribable agony, as he gasped and wheezed for every breath, he had what he thought was a strange lucid and waking dream. It was no dream, but was him actually him accessing his Kintay du Lushna Esk power for the first time.

He had a strange vision of a clock, a clock with strange moving hands. They spun and spun around the face of the clock, moving too quickly to be read. It was a little scary seeing them whiz around so fast like that and he wished it to stop. As if by magic or his thought alone, they began so slow their frantic spinning pace. They wound down slowly and then, as they settled on midnight, he saw a strange thing.

A door appeared beside him, shimmering into view as if by magic. It was old and wooden and after a moment opened by itself to reveal a wonderful place. Simone looked through it and saw a beautiful field of colorful flowers. The field was not large, maybe only an acre or so, the border of the field marked by tall cone shaped trees. The flowers were shaped like cups, wet with water drops, and smelled of the sweetest honey. They swayed in the gentle breeze of early evening, or at least it seemed so, the sky was a dull charcoal grey, showing no stars. The air smelled of that honey and light rain and what a sweet sweet scent it was.

At first he saw just the flowers and it was enough. It was so calm and lovely watching them sway in the soft and easy breeze that Simone forgot his pain. It was so peaceful here, so very different than the horrible real world that had never treated him so kindly. The flowers were visited by various insects, but most notably by a large number of lovely brown moths. They were large and fuzzy and bumbled lazily about, some with bright green hearts sparkling brightly on their wings. They made Simone so happy watching them fluttering about as they drank from the many flowers. The scene was so peaceful and made all of Simone's many hurts go away.

These strange waking dreams helped him get through the nightmare of that horrible beating. It allowed him to survive enough that he could make it to the repair that did indeed eventually come. This is not to say that these waking dreams kept him from shattering. No, once his body was restored after the beating and he could move again the Anger burst forth seeking revenge.

Simone thought that Ebon would see the door and try to take it from him somehow, but the man never did. Simone could be lying still, appearing to be asleep but in reality looking through that door into that beautiful new place. Ebon would walk by, going about his business, and never see it or disturb it in any way. This pleased Simone, his own little secret.

At first Simone saw only just the flower field in his visions. It was always the same, the flowers, wet from rain, the sky dark and frosted as though it was perpetually cloudy here at a time just after sunset. After he had that simple dream a couple of times, something new was added. He saw someone come into the field from the nearby trees that bordered the flowers. At first Simone thought it was a child - not that Simone had seen too many of those - he just knew it was small for a normal man.

Intrigued, Simone came closer to the door, wanting to get a better look. He still did not dare to pass through. As much as this new place appealed to him, he was still terrified at the idea that he might go through and never return, finding a worse fate than the one he was in now. When he got a closer look, Simone saw that the new arrival was not a child, it was a man, a goat man. Simone would have recognized him as a faun if he had ever been told fairy tales. Since he had not, he wasn't quite sure what he was looking at.

The man turned to look at him through the door, a pleasant smile on his face as if he had expected Simone to be there all along. The man was old and grey, wizened and bearded as he walked with his watering can, his two goat legs wobbly with age. He was dressed in trouser shorts and a small hat topped his head. "Well, hullo there, Traveler. It is good to see you at long last."

Simone was too nervous to answer. He had been trained not to speak after all. At least he wasn't afraid of him like he was of Ebon. This strange man radiated nothing but peace and comfort.

"It's okay, Traveler. You may call me Leroy and these," he said, gesturing to the large field of flowers, "..are my Yum Yum flowers. We'll watch them grow, you and I. Would you like that?"

Simone nodded, giving Leroy a rare gift – one of his few smiles.

It made Leroy grin all the wider himself. "Ah good. And for that I shall give you a gift."

Leroy turned to the flowers and with a quick flick of his wrist, sent one of the small brown moths tumbling through the door. It startled Simone and he abruptly awoke from his dream only to find that while the door was gone, the moth remained. It fluttered about, seemingly unfazed to find itself transported from one reality to another, and landed on Simone's hands, flapping its wings slowly and sending out an odd vibration of love Simone could feel and enjoy.

Simone was pleased and happy and as the days passed into years, his dreams of Leroy and the Yum Yum flowers helped him to cope with his ugly and turbulent waking life. The Anger was a part of him now and while they were awake the Anger was all to happy to give Ebon what he wanted. Simone attacked anyone who came near and performed his function as guard dog very well.

Time moved on and things changed. Ebon caught wind of the impending Dognan invasion of Siska and fled, taking his money and Simone along with him. Traveling with a raging psychopath was difficult so Ebon placed Simone in hypersleep many times, waking him whenever he thought he needed some sort of protection. It certainly wasn't for the company, Simone remained as violent as ever. All the moving around kept Simone unstable and the Anger was all too ready to take it out on anyone who came close.

As Quishnalay suspected might happen, Ebon was not to be Simone's only owner. Eventually Ebon and Tranan crossed paths and Tranan recognized Simone for what he was - a Rogue of the Game and quite valuable. Tranan murdered Ebon and stole Simone for himself. Not that it was an easy job, it took several of Tranan's men just to contain the savage, feral Siskan and subdue him.

Tranan caged Simone and tried to treat him well, hoping that some kindness would tame the poor creature but Simone was simply too far gone. He wanted nothing to do with people in the real world. Leroy was somehow different, faraway enough perhaps to not be considered a threat. Not like these others who could actually touch him and hurt him if they wished.

Tranan was quite frustrated with Simone's lack of progress. The point of having a Rogue was that it would eventually find its Angel. How could this strange snarling wreck of a Siskan accomplish that? There was no way it could be set loose out in the world, surely it was capable of murder in its current state. Tranan, while greedy, wasn't that much of a fool.

As time went on and Tranan turned his attention to the acquisition of better, more manageable Siskans of the Game, Simone was left more and more alone. Sometimes Tranan's men would come to see him and taunt him, amused by his violent displays of savagery. It was always men who came to see him, never women. Rogue was pretty much the only flesh and blood woman he had ever met in his whole long life.

Days stretched into months and into years. Simone was fed plasma by an automatic system, no pilots were necessary. Plasma has a way of changing those it feeds, and over that time, Simone grew to depend on plasma and plasma only for his survival. Not that it mattered, Tranan, being forced to move once in haste, put Simone back into hypersleep and then didn't bother to wake him once they had reached their destination. It wasn't as though the Siskan could be any more damaged than it already was and this way, Simone wouldn't have to be housed.

It is a fact that hypersleep is not good for Siskans. Fortunately, Simone was no ordinary 'gram. Being a Rogue meant he was special. His Angel didn't need to be found, it lay there within him. As he lay in stasis, time slowed to an infinitely slow crawl, a just as slow moving dream of Leroy and the Yum Yum flowers sustaining him through it. He had precious few memories to lose. When Jael woke him many, many years later, he was for the most part still intact.

This of course meant he was still split and Jael was forced to cage him as Tranan had done. Even with Star to assist him, Jael fared no better with him than anyone else. Simone wasn't with Jael long before the X-men found him and now here he was, locked away.

Locked away and once more in pain.

_Leroy... _Simone whispered in his mind, the only safe place where he could speak freely and not be punished for it. _Leroy? Are ya there? _

Simone saw the clock face appear before his eyes, a thing only he could see. The hands began their frantic dance, spinning wildly until, with all of his mind focused on Leroy, they wound down until midnight and the door appeared, regular as clockwork so to speak. It opened and there was Leroy in the twilight, tending his flowers as always.

"Ah, Traveler," Leroy greeted with a smile. "Welcome back."

"Hurts..." It was all Simone could manage.

"Well, then this will make you feel better."

Leroy flicked his wrist and once more gently herded a large brown moth through the door and out into Simone's cell. The large insect fumbled and bumbled its way lazily over to where Simone lay and settled on his outstretched hand. It landed and stood there, playfully opening and closing its wings as if in greeting. Simone smiled at it, feeling his pain melt away as he was filled with peace at the sight of it. It was his, it was there for him.

Leroy grinned, seeing Simone's happiness and went back to his flowers humming softly to himself.

**(break)**

Later that same day, Rogue found Remy in his usual place at the Bistro. He was sitting at the bar, sipping a beer and watching the tail end of a football game on the television. He looked a little tired, he had just come in from a long supply run on the Dragon 2. It wasn't a real mission, but it wasn't just a joy ride either. He was happy to take it.

Rogue and Remy hadn't spoken much, almost not at all since the twins were born. Their brief conversation at Simone's cell had been unusual and so far, the only one of its kind. If Gambit took it personally he had given her no sign. He was polite as always and left her alone, hoping she would come to him if she needed anything. Rogue took a deep breath and walked over to the bar, trying to act casually. She was still upset about what had happened with Simone and really needed some guidance right now, even if she had to brave Gambit's possible jealousy to get it.

Poor Rogue, how little she knew her former lover. He had sensed her anxiety the moment she had stepped into the bar. He had made a monumental effort to rebuild his mental shields after Jael's devastating attack on the Complex. The panic attack Remy had suffered had been from a combination of things, the worst of it being the onrush of feeling so many panicked and dying people at once. Their panic had become his and had overwhelmed him. It had taken some time to recover both physically and mentally. For the most part he was better, but there were a few people, especially those he had been close to, that could still break through those shields with surprising ease and Rogue had been one of them.

Remy knew she was upset by the birth of the twins and he did his best not to shove it in her face. The fact was, their rocky breakup had been years ago and he had long gotten over it. All that remained was a lingering affection for her and a sense of his good will towards her, he wouldn't see her hurt. He smiled now as she came close, surprised to see her.

"Remy? You got a minute?"

His grin grew wider and he patted the stool next to him. "For you, chere? I got all day."

Rogue balked a little at his warm greeting, but couldn't help but smile. His bright smile had been something she could never resist, especially combined with his good cheer. He seemed genuinely happy to see her. She took the offered seat and blushed a little, not sure where to begin.

Sensing this, Remy raised his glass. "You wanna drink? Remy's buyin'."

"Sure. Thanks."

Gambit thumped on the bar with his bottle and raised two fingers to the bartender who nodded. Remy was in here a lot and as a high tipper, he got plenty of attention. Remy looked at his guest. "So what brings you 'ere?"

"Ah don't want to trouble you while you're so busy and all but Ah wanted to talk to you about Simone jus' a little bit. That is, if you ain't too tired."

"You know I ain't never too tired to talk about m' boys," he replied easily. He often referred to the Siskans as his boys or his children, though it was true he didn't know Simone well at all. It perplexed him that Simone wouldn't let him close, Remy was used to the Siskans being overly affectionate and free with their emotions, not a raging enigma like Simone. The developing relationship between Simone and Rogue was a welcome thing as far as Gambit was concerned - at least for now - and he was deeply pleased that she had come here to talk to him about it. Not only would he be able to help her, but she could be his eyes into Simone's world. "So what's up, chere? Gambit's got all de time you need."

Carefully she explained what she had seen earlier, what Simone had done, and how his emotions had changed so rapidly and inexplicably.

Remy nodded slowly before replying. He hadn't been told yet by Logan or Henry what had happened, but he could still diagnose this on his own very easily from what she was telling him. " 'E's split."

"Split? What does that mean?"

" 'E broken like Kimble was. De Siskans dat get broke, dey all shatter inside. Break into more dan one person. Don' you remember when Kim spoke in t'ree diff'rent voices?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't around much then."

That wasn't entirely accurate. It was more like she had avoided that whole scene, her jealousy of Kimble driving her away.

Gambit nodded again, accepting her words without a fight. "Now you know what I been dealin' wit all dese years. Y'all was so worried about Kim but I ain't seen dangerous 'til I seen votre ange fonce' take a dive at me. I ain't never seen a Siskan flip out like dat."

Rogue nodded thoughtfully. "How do they get split?"

Remy paused only briefly before answering. He'd had years of this, of explaining Siskan quirks to people who most often never wanted to hear it or even tried to understand. How easily they forgot his words, Rogue had been to more than one meeting where he had explained all this already. She, like the others, had repeatedly blown him off, ignoring his explanations for things or simply dismissing them as outrageous. Of course, now that Simone held some interest for her, Remy now had something she wanted. With Rogue far more motivated, Gambit had a captive audience in his former girlfriend. He could see in her shine that her interest was sincere and that she was far more attached to Simone that perhaps she herself would easily admit to.

Remy took this as a good sign. He took a cautious sip from his beer and said, "Dis' ard to 'ear, but it's de truth. Dey break from abuse, it's de only t'ing. De trick is findin' jus' what it was dat fucked 'em up so bad. Dey get beat, whipped, raped, screamed at, forced to kill, melted down. Dey jus' so sensitive. Dey jus' like little kids. All dat sufferin' and hurtin' break 'em like glass."

Rogue nodded, hearing his words as if for the first time. The full impact of them took a minute, then her eyes widened a little. "All of that was done to Kimble?"

Gambit waited dramatically before answering. How he had longed to see the understanding in others that he finally had in her in this moment. "Most of dem, yeah. Kimble, Aiden, Skye. 'Tween dem all, dey got de list pretty much covered."

Rogue shuddered and looked away. Kimble had never been her favorite person, she had always been jealous of him and thought of him in her mind as the one that stole Remy away from her. There had been a certain ugly satisfaction that in the end, Kimble hadn't gotten him either.

Remy kept talking, hoping to keep her with him. He had seen the blast of guilt rip through her shine, but was trying to ignore it. He wasn't so greedy as to now take any satisfaction from finally getting through to at least someone that Kimble wasn't a basket case just because he liked the attention and the inside of a holding cell. "Asher tell me some 'bout votre ange fonce', said dat Simone was small when 'e was made. Dat 'e was always scared and tiny inside. Quishnalay – de guy who make 'im – wasn't brave enough to melt 'im jus' yet, so 'e scare 'im real bad wit sumptin'. Frightened 'im into breaking."

"Why would he do that?" Rogue questioned, not easily buying the idea that someone would be so deliberately cruel.

" 'Cause Quishnalay learn dat when dey split, dey sometimes get extra powers when 'e put dem back together again. He was experimentin'. Simone got it bad, but Skye got it de worse'. Quishnalay melt 'im more dan once. Dat's why 'e de King Freak."

Rogue shuddered again. Her dislike for Kimble was bad, but for Skye? The man positively repulsed her. It never occurred to her that what she was seeing was the end result of disaster. She just knew she hated him and had left it at that. "What else did Asher say about Simone?"

"Dat 'e take de plasma now. Dat mebbe it come from meltin'. Yo' boy been scared, maybe melted at de very least. Now Babette got melted once, but she was straight so it might not be jus' dat. 'M t'inkin' Simone got beat, mebbe raped. It would explain why 'e jus' want to be left alone. It might also explain why 'e like you so much."

Rogue cocked her head in confusion. "Why's that?"

He just grinned. " 'Cause women don't generally 'urt a man de way another man do. You might be de firs' real girl 'e ever really seen."

Rogue snorted rudely and shook her head. "Please!"

Remy laughed at her response and downed his drink, still smiling. " 'E ain't so 'ard to read, yo' boy. 'E seen you a pretty t'ing. Got some deep kinda pain in you, loneliness dat run far inside. Mebbe it match 'is own."

Rogue was silent, made that way by his sudden candor. He had never spoken so directly to her, something that came with maturity. The fact was, if he knew her so very well – and it seemed he did – why did they ever fight so much?

Remy noted her confusion but didn't want to argue. He said, "Now dat you got Simone's attention, de real question is, what you goan do about it?"

She was quiet a moment before answering, "Can ya help me with him?"

Remy looked at her curiously for a moment, then broke out with the strangest smile. He couldn't help himself but tease, "You got a shine for de boy. C'est bien."

Rogue flushed with embarrassment, "Ah do not, Ah just want to help him!"

Gambit shook his head, clearly not believing a word of it, but being trying to be serious in spite of his playful nature. "De Siskan is split. Gotta find de little chile within, dat's de way. Gotta get 'im past de rage. You got any ideas 'ow you might do dat?"

She dropped her chin, her brow crinkling in frustration. "Ah don't have one clue."

He reached across to her to gently rub her shoulder, offering a show of his support. "Now you got a taste of what it like to be a Master, a Mistress."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Ah'm not his Mistress!"

"Oh? You really don' t'ink so?" he questioned, his voice lost in an ironic laugh. There was a little hardness in his eyes, a little bit of hidden anger and resentment as he said, "If dere's one t'ing Gambit learn from all dis is dat sometimes you don' get to choose."

"What are you saying?"

"You t'ink Gambit ask fo' all dis? Nine years of 'avin' m' life turned upside down from one day to de nex'? S'il vous plait! I didn't choose Kim, 'e choose me, comprenez? 'E coulda picked any one of us dat got taken, 'Enry was friendly enough to him all right. Non, Kim choose me de same way it look like Simone be choosin' you, chere. You can't argue it out all logical **it just is,**" he said with all the gathered wisdom of a longtime parent, squeezing her hand again for emphasis. He paused a moment before continuing, "De real question now is whether you goan' accept it."

Rogue nodded, mulling over what he had said. She couldn't help but smile a bit as the world seemed suddenly larger at that moment. She was here sitting at Remy's side, a man she had always loved and yet maybe hadn't fully respected until now. He was no longer hers, but willing just the same to help her out in this without any complications. He wanted to help Simone, but at the same time, was genuinely trying to help her as well. She had lost a lover long ago, but had now regained a friend, something far more valuable. She repeated soft and low, "Will you help me?"

He smiled at her, his crimson eyes merry with relief. He was hoping she would at least try. Of course his own motives were not entirely honorable. At least, not towards her. If he could help her reach Simone, then maybe she could help him reach the stricken Siskan, something he had desired for a long time. He had a feeling this relationship between Rogue and Simone was going to happen one way or the other, and he wanted to be there to watch Simone's back. He knew Rogue had her share of troubles and that her score card in relationships was shaky at best. He wouldn't see Simone hurt. He was Siskan enough inside to take Simone's side over hers at first glance.

He needed Simone's trust for any of that to be possible and so he smiled at Rogue, putting her at ease. "Bien sur, chere. Of course. Dey all Remy's chil'ren, whether dey want it or not. It no easy road, but I've long since learned dat de reward at de end sometimes wort' it, d'accorde?" He nodded at his own question and opened up the world of knowledge in his mind, trying to pick where to start. "Firs' 'm gonna 'afta teach you de Siskan some. Asher say dey all know it, jus' mebbe Simone a shy, shy boy."

"He speaks some English," she offered, a gleam of pride in her eye.

Remy quirked an eyebrow in surprise. " 'E speak to you?"

Rogue flushed with embarrassment, but didn't lose the pride.

Gambit laughed again. "Okay, den. De boy jus' as smart as I been suspectin' all along. Dis a good t'ing. Dis you can use."

"How?"

"Talk to 'im, find de bes' way to teach 'im. T'ink of 'im as a chile'. Dey each got one inside, all de split ones. You find dat little chile', de one dat make you smile, den you keep dat image in yo' mind. You 'old 'im tight tight in yo' 'eart. Dis de guy you gotta keep in mind when 'e flip out an' yell an' scream an' fight. Dis de one you doin' all dis for, comprenez?"

"I think I do now," she answered sincerely, thinking back on all the times she had seen Kimble being handled. She had wondered just how Remy could do it day after day and now she had an idea of how it was done. How she had loved Simone's bright flash of teeth as he smiled and that gravelly deep laugh, the one that had been just for her. Those things she could keep.

Remy nodded. "De chile' most often got de mean one and de sad one dere to keep 'im safe. Dat's deir job and man, dey do it well. De trick is, what you gotta do, is make it so de chile' don' need dem no more. De bes' way to do dat is make 'im happy. De Siskans like music and singin'. Give 'im music. Give 'im games, t'ings to draw wit and color, play wit 'im. It sound silly, but you'll bond real close dat way."

Rogue was smiling now, he was giving her ideas and things she could use. "All right."

"I know you know 'bout de chocolate. Dere's more. Soda and sweets can calm 'im down, even make 'im sleep. Booze, too. If one of de others teaches him to smoke, don't stop him." Remy grinned when he saw her make a face. "It a bad habit, I know, but de nicotine help dem and dey don' get cancer. Pot's de best, but cigarettes are okay."

"Ah not gettin' him high!" Rogue protested a little too loudly at first, then lowered her voice, not wanting to be overheard. "Ah wouldn't even know where to get it!"

" 'Enry can get it for you if 'e know it's for Simone," Remy replied confidently with a straight face, holding in his laughter. He was giving away secrets, something that inwardly delighted him. He was a sucker for surprising and shocking people.

He got the desired reaction, Rogue just blinked at him in surprise.

"Kim an' Aiden both got prescription grass from de doc, Simone can be de same. We woulda done it sooner if de boy woulda given us 'alf a chance."

"Does the Professor even know?" Rogue asked, unable to keep the incredulity from her voice.

Remy nodded. "Oui. 'Enry keep track of what dey use an' dey ain't allowed to smoke it in public." He grew a little more serious. "I won't lie to you, chere. Kim need it more dan Aiden, 'e ain't never gonna be completely right an' I made my peace wit it a long time ago. It worse now dat 'is Angel is gone. De chemicals help Aiden keep 'im straight. Simone even worse off in a different way, you might never get 'im out of dat cell."

Rogue's face fell at that and he was forced to elaborate. "I ain't sayin' you got no chance, you already done more dan I ever t'ink anyone was ever gonna be able to do. I jus' want you to be ready to accept dat votre ange fonce' might always 'ave 'is limitations, comprenez?"

She nodded thoughtfully, not sure what to say.

Remy did. He said with another little laugh, "Funny how it is, how dey work demselves into our hearts. Once dey in, dey in fo' good, ain't no gittin' rid of 'em. It might not seem like it, but my life 'as been better since Kim come in it. He made me a stronger and a better person. Lord knows he broke me in for fatherhood."

Rogue laughed softly at that seeing the truth of it. It was also scary some of what he was saying. Remy had always been better with kids than she was, he had more patience. She wasn't sure she could do this thing, certainly not as easily as he had.

Remy sensed it, her uncertainty. He wasn't the only one.

_**Tell her**_, Shi'ow-ri insisted, whispering into his inner ear. _**She has to know. Do it for Simone, for his own good.**_

Remy was reluctant to say what she wanted him to, but he knew he had to. He knew Shi'ow-ri was right. He had to do it for Simone. "You understand what Gambit tell you, eh? Simone a child and dat means dat if you can't do dis t'ing, if you can't be 'is Mistress, you gotta walk away, chere. You gotta walk away now and don' ever see him again. It too easy to break deir 'earts. When dey break, it so hard to put it to rights, 'arder dan you can ever imagine. You 'earin' me?" he finished, keeping his voice gentle. He wanted her to really listen, not to fight him. What he was saying now was so very important.

"I think I know what you're saying," she replied, her eyes down.

" 'E ain't no dog, 'e ain't just a pet. Sumptin you can jus' give away to someone else when it piddle on de floor, eh? 'E a real person, the same as anyone else 'ere. Bein' wit 'im is long term, not just for de day or de week. It a commitment. It important never to forget dat."

Rogue glared at him, fighting her anger. She thought at first he was just being condescending, trying to be superior with all of his supposed vast knowledge, but the longer she looked at him the more she realized that wasn't the case at all. He was preparing her for this, trying to give her all the facts. He was helping her, or Simone at least. She could live with that. "Ah'll think about it. Thanks."

"Pas de quoi, chere. You take some time, t'ink on it real 'ard."

"Ah will," she promised, rising. It was time to go.

"You take care now, come see me any time," he offered, happy to see she had listened. Hopefully she would really think about it. If not, he was certain to be the one cleaning up and that he really did not want if he could help it. He hadn't walked away from Kimble unscathed, who knew what Simone was like on the inside? He could only hope she wouldn't do anything stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Thanks again to everyone who so kindly reviewed. Your feedback is always appreciated. :)

(Five)

The next afternoon, Simone looked up when heard the familiar footsteps coming towards his cell. He knew it wasn't Neal, THE ONE WHO FEEDS HIM, the man had just been here. Neal wouldn't be coming back so soon to visit him again. The footsteps were familiar just the same. It was her, THE WOMAN, it had to be. But no, this was impossible, there was no way THE WOMAN would be coming to see him, not after what he had done. But then, a moment later there she was, standing there and beaming that beautiful smile down on him.

Rogue had spent a long restless night agonizing over what she should do. She had listened to what Remy had told her and mulled over his many words of wisdom, including the admonition to just walk away if she couldn't handle this. Mistress, it was such a strong word and one she wasn't quite sure about. She thought maybe Remy was exaggerating just a bit. Like a Siskan would really choose her just like that. It seemed a little over the top and easy to dismiss. Her strong need for real companionship won out over all the other arguments and here she was, ready to try this again.

Simone was all over it. Before he could restrain himself, he surged forward with relief, sailing through his safety zone like it never existed, and came directly to the bars. He crouched there, still low and submissive, looking up at her with tear swelled eyes.

"Hey, there ain't no need for that," she gently soothed, crouching down herself and daring to touch his face with bare fingers. Logan had told her how the Siskan had reacted after she had gone and his behavior now only encouraged her belief that he really wanted to be near her. His skin was thrilling, warm and lovely to touch, she couldn't tell it wasn't real. She could touch him forever.

Once her mind had been made up, she had gone to see Remy this morning. There was one more thing she needed. They had worked together on a little speech in Siskan, just some words for her to say that she hoped Simone would understand. Remy had said to her with his easy smile, "Tell me what you want to say. Be honest now, I promise I won't laugh."

She did and was properly embarrassed, but Gambit's eager cooperation in their endeavor put her at ease. It only emphasized the fact that their intimate relationship was in fact over, but through his willingness to remain her friend, she had gained something more.

Smiling now, she carefully recited to Simone in Siskan, _**"I'm sorry if I scared you or made you angry. I don't understand much about Siskans and even less about you. I hope we can still be friends."**_

Simone shuddered and a tear fell, he was shaking now with emotion. He reached through the bars and grasped at her pants, wanting to acknowledge in some way that he understood. She laughed a little and stooped further down to his level, all the better to look at him and he gasped out, "Friends! Yes! Please!"

She couldn't help but laugh at him gently and lay a hand over his head. "That's real good. Will ya let me inside? Ah brought some things for ya. Ah promise Ah'll try not ta scare ya."

He nodded and quickly withdrew back to his safety zone, but rocking now with eager excitement. All was well!

_Soft little pussy_, the Anger chided, disgusted by Simone's submissiveness.

_Fuck you, gos away!_ Simone answered and banished the Anger away, too happy and too much in charge right now to let anything bad happen.

Rogue was positively beaming now, she was elated at his positive response. She was still cautious and moved carefully, she knew now that he could be unpredictable and she would be taking no chances. She sat down in front of the open door, leaving a quick route of escape. She had brought a backpack with her that morning, filled with the many things Remy had suggested. From that she took out a large manilla envelope. She explained to him, "Ah brought ya some pictures. It took a while for Kimble and Aiden to make them for me, it's why Ah was so late in coming to see ya today."

Simone was hardly able to contain his excitement. He continued to rock back and forth on his heels as she slid out the drawings and lay them out on the floor. These pictures were excellent renditions of her few friends but mostly they were of those that he should know better. The pictures were detailed, having not only images, but the names of the person written in both Siskan and English so he would know them by name. "These people want to be your friends, too. They helped me."

Curious to see what she had brought him, he came cautiously forward and pawed at the drawings. Everyone was there - Remy, Henry, Asher, Kimble, Aiden, Star, Karen, and Logan. As he touched them, she carefully repeated their names so he would know. He nodded, memorizing them all quickly.

He paused at one that showed herself and softly said, "Rogue?"

She smiled, pleased that he knew without having to be told. Clearly he had heard it around his cell, and it confirmed her guess that he was a quick learner. "Yes, that is my name."

He grunted his cracked, gravelly laughter and picked that one up, keeping it for himself.

Rogue laughed herself at that, pleased. She watched as he picked up another.

"That's you. Simone."

Simone's eyes widened in wonder. The truth was, he had never really seen himself. He had never been properly cared for, there were never any mirrors or looking glasses in his solitary prisons. He couldn't stop himself from looking at the drawn black hands and compared them to his own. He looked over his shoulders at his huge ebony wings as if seeing them for the first time. It sank in that he didn't look like anyone else, none of these pictures showed anyone so black, so utterly alien.

_You're a freak! You always have been! _came the Anger once more. _How could you think she would want a piece of trash like you?_

Simone lay the picture down, his fingers shaking a little as he placed hers over it with a frown. He didn't want to see himself anymore.

"What?" Rogue asked, perplexed by his strange response.

Simone didn't know the words in English to say what he wanted. He grunted, "**Klee-est feckt**," at her, crude Siskan she didn't understand.

Rogue didn't know much Siskan, but she had come prepared. Over time, Seth had prepared a Siskan- English dictionary for the X-men's use and she had been quick to take advantage of it. She had loaded the files into her palm pilot and used it now, working hard to try and decipher what he had just said. The closest she could come up with a slang expression for "freak" or "monster", abomination. He couldn't possibly mean that, could he?

Her green eyes flicked up at him. "You're not a monster, Simone," she said, hoping she had gotten that wrong.

He wouldn't look at her. His black fingers touched the pictures, once more comparing her beauty with his odd image. It was so dramatically different, it was horrible and ugly. "**Klee-est feckt**!" he repeated, his voice rising in anger.

"Simone," she said, daring to reach out and touch his hand with her own. "Ah don't care what you look like and you're not a freak. Look at you. You're so beautiful with your wings and silver eyes. Ah don't think Ah've ever seen anyone as pretty as you," she blurted out truthfully, not realizing the accuracy of that statement until the words left her lips.

He closed his eyes and shuddered a bit at her words, momentarily overwhelmed by all these conflicting feelings. He couldn't understand all of her words, but he could read her vibrations well enough to infer her intention. In his mind, he was clearly OTHER than her and although he thought this was bad in some way, she didn't and it thrilled him deeply inside. He was also terribly afraid and unsettled by all this. It was wonderful and warm and simply all too big for his tiny world. He wanted the security of his pile of mattress stuffing, but at the same time was afraid that if he gave her another reason to walk away, she might never come back. He could feel the vibrations of her deep affection but knew such things might only be temporary. He needed to be strong.

"Ah brought you some more things," Rogue went on to say, hoping a change of subject might calm him. She could see he was having a hard time processing all this. She went back to the backpack and began taking out some art supplies.

Simone's eyes widened as he saw what she was giving him. Paper and crayons and coloring books, things new to his eyes. It was a welcome distraction and his confusion was quickly forgotten. He pawed at these unexpected presents, listening patiently when she explained what they were for with more words and gestures. He was quite intelligent and with his perfect computer driven recall, was building on his English dictionary with every sentence that left her lips. He used the crayons and coloring books with enthusiasm, happy with this childish game.

Rogue watched him color, watched as his tiny world grew that much larger. The coloring books were for preschoolers and had pictures with matching words that described the various images. She had flipped through the book briefly before they started, just long enough to show him the pictures – apple, cat, book, crayon, bowl, cup – and to say the matching words. Then she used a crayon so he would know what to do. He gave her his strictest attention and then colored happily alongside her, pleased to do this with her, anything to keep her here at his side.

It was odd at first for her to watch this grown man partake of this infantile activity, but the more Rogue studied him, the more it endeared him to her. He rewarded her by letting her get quite close to him, the both of them stretched out on their bellies, side by side, coloring like this was kindergarten and not real life. He lay one of his large ebony wings over her as he skillfully colored in between the lines, choosing as many colors as the task allowed.

Simone hummed softly to himself, pleased and warm, rocking his shoulders a bit, bumping her gently each time. It made her laugh softly and he looked up at her, smiling now. Their eyes met and it happened again, that momentary connection between them, so pure and fine. Emboldened and more than a little impulsive, she couldn't stop herself from leaning in and stealing a kiss, their lips brushing briefly. It hadn't been planned, it certainly wasn't on her agenda when she left her apartment for this meeting, but there it was. Impulsive she may have been, but she risked no more than that quick contact, she didn't want to tempt his sudden wrath. She had no idea how he would react.

Simone did respond, but not violently. The Anger, ever predictable, shouted his dire warnings –_ Don't let her do this to you, you fool! It's a trap! _

Simone didn't care. Warm and happy, thrilled by the intimate contact, he kept the Anger down, shoving him easily aside to where it was only a tiny ripple of confusion that crossed his face as their lips parted. It wasn't enough to keep him from asking for more - he didn't let Rogue retreat far before following her himself, crossing from his territory over into hers, leaning in to skillfully duplicate what she had just done.

Rogue was trembling now, tit for tat. She couldn't remember the last time she had been kissed, decently or otherwise. It was probably something done in battle, her needing to steal some information or talent from someone. Kisses had almost always been weapons in her arsenal and not used they way they were intended. Kisses for pleasure simply didn't happen in her life, not like this. She was greedy enough for it that the consequences of her taking their fragile relationship to the next level never even crossed her mind. She took what he gave her and returned it in kind, retreating only when she had run out of air.

If Simone had had a heart, it would have been pounding in his chest. The Anger was howling but you would never know it from the look on Simone's face. He was shaking ever so slightly, but not shouting or fighting, he was unnaturally calm for him. She had spellbound him, charmed him into dreamy bliss. Unbeknownst to them both, just that simple action, one tiny kiss, was activating buried codes deep within Simone's programming. Just because he hadn't been properly used once in his life didn't mean he didn't have the capability of becoming the Courtesan he was meant to be. Remy hadn't been kidding, not one bit, when he had cautioned Rogue that Simone could choose her just like that. It had been done, not with words, but with that one simple kiss. His voice was a bit raspy as he softly asked her, "What... name... this?"

She answered him a bit breathlessly. "It's a kiss, darlin'."

"I likes this... this 'kiss'."

"Me, too, Sugah. Me, too," she replied, unable to tear her eyes away from his. His black rimmed, silver eyes were mesmerizing at the moment. So very close, so full of playful curiosity and warm affection. It was enough that Rogue never heard soft footsteps coming their way.

"Well, isn't this special."

Rogue startled, turning her head to see Logan standing there, his arms crossed over chest with displeasure.

Rogue wasn't sure what to say, the awkward situation taking her by surprise, but Simone forced her to move. The big black Siskan was now growling deeply in his chest, already showing his teeth in an ugly snarl as he rose from his belly to his hands and knees, ready to jump at the bars of his cell. He wasn't happy about being interrupted. Just because he was cool with Rogue being here, didn't mean he was happy with anyone else.

Rogue rose to her feet quickly and dared to shush him, raising a hand to him and saying, "Easy now, Sugah. Calm down."

To Logan's surprise, Simone actually obeyed. The boy backed down and quieted, though his eyes were full of suspicious hate. While Logan should have been happy that the Siskan wasn't going to charge the bars, Simone's obedience just made him even more angry. The kiss was bad enough on its own, but Simone's submissiveness to Rogue only drove home just how out of control this situation had already become. Rogue was going too far. "Outside. You and me. Now!" he hissed at her, his authority not to be questioned.

Rogue looked at Simone and said, "Ah have to go now. It'll be all right, just keep on colorin', okay?"

Simone stayed as he was, his silver eyes passing from her to Logan and then back again. He wasn't an idiot. He knew THE ANGRY MAN was angry again and that it was because of the kiss. Simone didn't think it was a matter of possession though Simone was falling under her spell enough to consider fighting the man for her. He growled again, his eyes hardening at the thought.

_You're pathetic! _The Anger teased harshly, his voice dripping with contempt. _I hope they beat you down until your very soul bleeds! Whatever it takes to bring you to your senses! _

_I wants her and she'll be mines! _Simone snarled in return. The kiss had done this, it had been as good as her grabbing him by the scruff and shouting 'Mistress' right into his face. Whether or not she had it intended it, Simone had just passed hands. His own decision made, he would do anything for her now. _I wants her and I'll tears his flesh from his bones ta haves her! _

"Shush, now," Rogue scolded gently to his low growl, happy when he obeyed her once more. Of course she had no idea just how far that one kiss had taken her. She figured he was simply listening to her because she had been so kind to him when others had not. "Ah'll be back. Ah promise."

Simone nodded and backed down, not protesting any further as she left his cell and closed the door behind her. He didn't return to his coloring, but tracked her with his eyes as she and Logan moved down the hall and away where they would not be heard. Simone came to the bars and pushed his head as far as the bars would allow so he could hear them but it was of little use. They had gone to a nearby interrogation room and shut the door behind them. While he could hear their raised voices, his limited English would not allow him to understand what was said.

Perhaps it was just as well, for Wolverine was not being very kind to his new Mistress.

"What the fuck do ya think yer doin'?" he snarled at her, showing a bit of fang in his anger.

"What?" she protested. "Ah didn't do nuthin'!"

"Oh, please!" he snorted, "What do ya take me for? I saw you kiss him!"

"So?" she argued, not quite getting it.

"You know he's split, right?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, Remy said as much. What does that have to do with anything?"

Logan sighed loudly, rolling his eyes in frustration. "He's Siskan, darlin'. And broken Siskans got nuthin' better to do than fly around the place killin' folks. I seen it time and time again. Simone is violent, I am not about to let you do anything to make him worse."

"Simone ain't Kimble," she insisted. "Just because Kimble hurts people doesn't mean Simone will."

He just grinned at her, his eyes hard and cold. "Well, I mean to make sure that don't happen. I run Security. That means I control who comes and goes. Yer visitation rights are revoked as of right now."

"What?!" she cried, stunned. She had no idea where all this was coming from. It was one kiss. It wasn't like she took the guy for a tumble or anything. "Why?!"

"He's split! You wanna play 'girlfriend' with him, you do it when he ain't broke no more!" he said to her, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the word 'girlfriend'. He couldn't believe she was that stupid. He was seriously regretting now that he had allowed their friendship to progress this far. She hadn't been visiting Simone anywhere near long enough to justify that kiss. Not THAT kind of kiss anyhow. There was no mistaking her intent nor the look on Simone's face. Logan would not see the Siskan mislead into thinking he was getting something he wasn't.

Rogue was furious, but quick enough to counter, "So if Ah fix him, you'll let me keep seein' him?"

He just laughed at her. Yeah, like that would happen. Just as soon as pigs started flying and Hell froze over. "Sure, darlin'," he drawled. "You get him to sit for Asher enough that he gets all civilized and I'll let you see him as much as you want."

Logan figured he had this little bet all wrapped up. Skye was lucid and supposedly integrated and yet that freak wouldn't let Asher touch him. Logan seriously doubted that poor shattered Simone would let him near either.

Asher had a special gift, he could use his healing glitter, his Morrowhiem, to chemically reset damaged Siskans. He had worked his magic on Kimble well enough that no one doubted he could do it for any other of his kin.

"Fine," she agreed, a bit smug herself. She was a lot more confident in her ability to manage Simone than Logan was. At the very least, she was quite motivated to try. That kiss had been so sweet.

"Right then," Logan said, finalizing this. "Just one thing, I see you kiss him again before Asher squares him away and yer outta here. For good this time. You hearin' me?"

"Deal," she replied, offering him her hand.

He shook it, happier now, and walked off, his shoulders looser and relaxed, unworried. As far as he was concerned, this was a bet already won.

Rogue watched him go, happy enough herself that she had won some ground. She knew it would be a busy time ahead, she had to find a way to get Asher and Remy down here to see Simone. She knew that while they might come willingly enough, the real challenge was getting Simone to agree to see them, no easy task. Still, she would do her very best to make it happen. She returned to Simone's cell and found him waiting for her, his eyes full of concern and woe. He smiled when he saw her, the relief plain on his face as he reached out for her.

"Ah gotta go now," she said to him, taking his hands through the bars. "But Ah'll be back. Ah might bring some friends with me when Ah do, folks Ah think you'll like. Is that okay?"

He nodded at her, only wanting to please. He wasn't crazy about meeting more people but was willing to anything that would ensure her return. "Sees me again, yes?" he asked, clutching at her again.

"Ah promise," she said and then left him. She had a mission to accomplish.

Having already spoken to Remy that morning about Simone, Rogue figured she would speak with Asher next. It was common knowledge now that the centaur was deeply religious and spent much of his time at prayer. Rogue wasn't sure herself if it was all an act – why would a Siskan even believe in God or Jesus, an Earthly religion anyhow?– but he certainly walked the walk, he was often at prayer or out helping those who had been damaged the most by the Game. Asher should be easy enough to find, she reasoned, all one had to do was go to the small Catholic church that had been established here in the Complex. She peeked in and since she could see he wasn't obviously praying at the moment, she found Father Pat in the small rectory office.

The Father was seated at his desk, scribbling away at some papers. He looked up at her soft knock. "Yes, my child?" he asked, a bit confused. Rogue had never been to any of his services, he didn't recognize her beyond the fact that her uniform showed she was of high rank.

"Ah hate to bother you, but have you seen Asher around?"

He smiled at her, seeing her nervousness. "Yes, of course. He's in the gym, doing his three o'clock."

"His three o'clock?"

"Yes. He has an exercise class with the orphans in the gym."

"Thanks."

Rogue nodded and left, heading for the gym. The Game had been hard on everyone, but it had been the children of X-men who had suffered the hardest. There were about forty of them, the ones who had been left behind. Not many of them had inherited their parent's X-gene, but all were cared for here equally.

Rogue could already hear the music when she neared the gym and it only got louder as she opened the door. All the recreational areas of the Complex were spacious and free and this room was no exception. The gym here was vast and divided into different sections depending on the activity. Asher's class was being held close by, he was using the open space of one of the basketball courts.

Asher's exercise class was being conducted very much like an aerobics workout - he was in front of neat little rows of children, going through the steps and guiding the youths along. There was no mistaking his enthusiasm for this or his talent, he was singing loudly and clapping his hands, going through the steps easily on four legs as well as his charges were on two.

Asher was a strange case to be sure. He was trapped in this blended animal skin and supposedly celibate. His third star drive, the drive that allowed for a Siskan to change his or her appearance, had been destroyed by a jealous master, the same one who had chosen that blended skin. The master had made sure that Asher could never be used sexually ever again. Instead of letting that get him down, Asher compensated by finding meaningful relationships with those he ministered to, mostly those of his own kind. If ever a Siskan was designed for priesthood, it was this one. He was passive, calm, and serene, unlike his emotionally volatile Siskan brothers and sisters. It made him appear wise and safe. He was well trusted and so far had lived up to all of the faith that had been placed in him.

Asher was usually found with his Angel, a ferret like creature called a Mumbler that was named Smee. Smee was small and purple, and a bit of a chatterbox, often offering his little comments from the peanut gallery at the most inopportune times. Smee wasn't with his Master now, or at least, not on him. The dancing would have disturbed him too much. At the moment, the tiny Mumbler was curled up nearby on a gym towel, out cold asleep in spite of the din from the music.

Not wanting to disturb the class, Rogue leaned against the back wall watching the goings on with some amusement. Asher was a centaur and not really all that human looking, but he still wore a sleeveless workout shirt for this, one with big bold letters saying "Jesus is Lord." The music was just as expressive of his life choice – it was Rejoice by Audio Adrenaline, its well spoken lyrics spelling out a Christian message along with it a lively peppy tune.

Asher was singing loudly as he danced, clapping his hands :

_I'll sing this song just as long as I'm breathing_

_I'm feeling good, I'm feeling right_

_Come sing a song, a song of freedom_

_Sing every morning, and into the night_

_You've got to tell everyone in the land_

_Come on, come on_

_tell every girl, boy, woman and man_

_rejoice, rejoice_

_that God's been good to me_

_come on, come on_

_I've been forgiven and it feels so free_

_It's a beautiful thing when I sing to you, Jesus_

_the days are a joy, the nights are all bright_

_even the rocks cry out to your glory_

_let everyone rejoice tonight_

_that God's been good to me_

_come on, come on_

_I've been forgiven and it feels so free_

_Rejoice! Rejoice!_

While Rogue was not too terribly keen on Christian rock, she couldn't deny that this particular song was catchy enough to call one to dance. It certainly was working its magic on the kids who were laughing and obviously having a blast. Just watching them play sparked to life the tiny mother within her, making her a little sad. As far as she knew, she could never have kids. She would never be waiting here on a young one ready to go home. It made her a bit sad and she tried her best to squash it, it wasn't why she was here.

The class was soon over and the children dismissed. Asher lingered as they dispersed, packing up the sound equipment and cleaning up. Rogue came to him, a bit shy, but he saw her coming and smiled. "Well, hullo there, kitten," he greeted, using his most common endearment to set her at ease. "Sumpthin I kin do fer you?"

Rogue smiled at him. It was still so very strange to hear Kimble's voice coming from someone else. It had been explained to her that all the Rogues spoke this way but she had spent so little time with the other Siskans here that it still seemed odd to her. She held her hand out to Asher, "Ah'm Rogue."

He shook it without fear. He had paid no mind to the fact that her hand was bare, he hardly knew her, certainly not well enough to have known of her mutation. "Remy's spoken of you," he said kindly. "Yer visitin' with Simone now."

"That's right. Ah was wonderin' if you could help me."

"It'd be m' pleasure."

"Remy said that you can heal the Siskans that were broken. Can you do that with Simone?"

"Shure," Asher said, nodding. "If he lets me. That's the way of it, ya sees. They gots ta wants it. A healin' done by force ain't no healin' at all if ya gits m' meanin'."

Rogue frowned a bit at that. "How do Ah get him to want it?"

"Well, see. That's the real tricky part. I been tryin' with Skye as ya know. He won't lets me help him neither. Ya cain't makes a person want help, but ya kin try ta quiet his mind enough that he'll at least listen to the idear of it. If Simone agrees ta sees me, I'll be there in a flash, any time day or night, I promise."

"Do you have a cell phone number Ah can reach you at?"

He laughed softly. "Sorry, I ain't all up to speed on the technology you guys all haves. I been too busy. If you wants me, you kin try the church or at the rec center where most of these kids git tutored after school. Other'n that, you can try me at Kim's place. I been meanin' to git my own place but I just ain't gotten around to that either."

Rogue nodded, trying to remember all of that. She had heard that Asher had been staying with Kimble and Aiden in their apartment, but really the guy seemed much too busy to be spending much time there. She was a bit surprised he hadn't moved out. After the Game, with so many members of their team wiped out, there was plenty of free space here for the Siskan to have his pick of any apartment he wanted.

"You really should get a phone," she said, not unkindly. "If Simone is going to keep me this busy, Ah might be callin' yo quite a bit."

He nodded. "I'll look into it. In the meantime, the best thing you kin do fer him is just keep on bein' his friend and makin' him comfortable. The calmer he is, the better it'll be fer him when the time comes fer me's ta sees him, okay?"

"All right. Thanks for your help."

"Any time."


	6. Chapter 6

(Six)

Simone paced in his empty cell, unhappy now. Rogue hadn't been there long, but now that she was gone her absence weighed heavily on him. It had been many long years since he felt the loneliness like this, he had grown content to be on his own and alone, but not now. Not after she had touched him. No - not since she had kissed him. He brushed his fingers across his lips, his eyes closing as he savored the memory of that brief contact once more.

_She will only hurt you, _the Anger chided, put out that Simone was actually falling for this foolishness. As if a creature of the flesh could ever truly love them.

_I kin feels her vibrations, _Simone answered him, still calm now, warm in the glow of his thoughts of her. He felt stronger now, stronger than he ever had before. He could hold the Anger back, he could keep him in line, now that he was happy. As he grew stronger, the Anger was weaker, his useless complaints so very easy to dismiss. _She loves me._

_Just wait. You'll see, _the Anger growled. _You will have need of me again. They always hurt us, they always betray. Each and every one._

Simone turned away, not wanting to hear it. He was still lonely however, and even though Rogue was not here, it didn't mean he had to stay alone. He relaxed and opened his mind, seeing the familiar clock face he had grown to know all these long years. The hands spun and spun, slowing and finding midnight just as easily as Simone could breathe. The door appeared beside him and opened, blowing fresh air and the scent of Yum Yum flowers into his tiny cell.

What good timing, Simone saw Leroy there tending the lovely blossoms and couldn't stop his grin of happiness. Leroy looked the same as he always had, as if time couldn't touch him. He remained elderly but no older than when they had first met. Leroy was dressed in the same brown shorts and worn felt hat. He had with him his large watering can and was pouring water over the flowers, washing them with fresh spring water and his love as well. Simone could feel it.

"Traveler," Leroy greeted warmly as if he had been expecting Simone all along even though this visit was not planned. "You look well."

"I founds someone," Simone replied in his rough low voice. He couldn't help but smile, she had made him feel so very happy.

"I can see that," Leroy agreed, gesturing towards him. "Your collar, it has changed."

Simone grunted in surprise, running his fingertips over the brass plate on his collar. He had never been able to read it of course, but he had often run his fingertips over it, memorizing the indentation in Siskan there that proclaimed his name. He could feel now that the letters had indeed changed. He knew what it said, now that Rogue had showed him his name in written form. It still said Simone, but this time, the letters were in English. The language of her, his Rogue. He had changed hands, indeed, and it showed in more ways than just his submission. He couldn't help but make a soft noise in confusion.

"It is okay, Traveler. This is good. I am glad you are happy," Leroy said, his voice light as he gently tended to his flowers. He was pruning them, removing dead leaves and broken stems. All the while, the brown furry moths flitted about playfully, not minding as he carefully brushed them aside. "I was hoping that someday you might grow strong enough to come and see me."

Simone looked at him, startled. "But yer... yer so far away."

Leroy just laughed. "My dear boy, all you have to do is walk through that door and you will be here."

Simone shrank back in fear, appalled by the idea. If he went through, how would he ever get back? Now more than ever, he had a reason to be here and nowhere else.

Leroy saw his fear and laughed softly. "Do not be afraid, Traveler. I will be here when you are ready. You look tired, why don't you rest now, have happy dreams."

Simone laughed, amused as Leroy next waved his hand and sent a moth his way. Simone caught it, cupping it carefully in his hands, well practiced at this not to crush it or harm it in any way. He brought his hands to his nose and breathed in its sweet scent, the fresh smell of grass and dew and sweet sweet Yum Yum flowers. It affected him like a drug, making him drowsy and warm.

Simone released the moth and watched it with dreamy eyes as it fluttered about his cell and bumbled its way out into the hallway. Sleepy now, he went to his file of fluff and buried down deep, warm and cozy. It wasn't long before he was dreaming, his hands twitching gently and a soft smile teasing the corners of his mouth, lovely thoughts in his own mind. He was dreaming about HER, about his WOMAN.

He was dreaming of love, of things he had never experienced for real. He had never used them, but he still retained all of the pleasure files that were implanted in his star drives just as all the Siskans had. They had always been there but were meaningless white noise in his head. In his dream, he was where he was now, tumbled and happy in his mound, but this time he was no longer alone. There was a woman here with him.

The more he saw Rogue, the more it was sinking in that she was also something else - FEMALE. He was remembering slowly now what he could do with FEMALE, the possibilities they could share – if he was brave enough to try. These thoughts were slipping in past the defenses of the Anger and the Sadness. At the moment, these thoughts weren't entirely focused on HER, on Rogue specifically, but on a strange faceless FEMALE that had somehow found her way here into the mound with him. He was kissing her with a skill that came not from his one time brief experience with Rogue, but from reading perfectly from computer files. It still seemed vivid to him, this new action, and he was fiercely aroused. It was usually here that the agony of that horrible beating would come on him, shutting down any lustful desires. It didn't happen, not this time. No, this time he was free to play.

His hands buried themselves in the soft and lovely hair of this FEMALE, her tongue was in his mouth, tasting sweet and vaguely of chocolate. He felt breasts against him, making him crazy with want. He shifted, urgent now, and plunged into her, whimpering with the joy of her heat. He grabbed at her, turned her head to face him and then he saw it was no anonymous woman after all, it was HER, THE WOMAN, HIS WOMAN now. His Rogue. His heart surged with love for her, with total and endless adoration. It was bright and shocking, an epiphany of the soul. He climaxed violently, the sensation of her body around him and the emotions that came with it too powerful for him to withstand. This was joy, this was ecstacy, this was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt.

He didn't enjoy it long. It was mere seconds after that glorious climax before the bright flashes of silver finally came for him, his punishment for this supreme pleasure. He jerked again, this time in fear, and covered his head, waiting for the blows that were sure to come. He felt them hit him, false bursts of realistic pain, brutal hits no less real to him than the precious kisses of the WOMAN had been.

Simone woke with a choked shout, his body still convulsing from the intensity of the powerful wet dream and the beating that had followed. It had been vivid and real, both the bad and the good, the gel sticking to him from his ejaculate confirming this. The Anger caught him swiftly, awakened by the ghostly pains of the silver, and took Simone by surprise, coming out with a bang. The Anger was howling now, flying into a hysterical rage and lashing out at anything near him. He attacked his bed, throwing crumbled stuffing from his mound into the air and making one heck of a mess.

Logan came on the double, hearing the noise well enough from his office nearby. He saw the night guard creeping cautiously down the hall, all alert and nervous. It was Max today, someone Logan knew would not have set Simone off, not on purpose.

"What happened?" Logan demanded. He had to speak loudly over Simone's noise.

"I have no clue," Max answered. "He was all quiet and then suddenly he went off for no reason. I wasn't anywhere near him, I swear."

Logan nodded and walked past Max to peek into the cell, wanting a look for himself. The cell was as it always was - other than the mess - the boy was alone. There was no obvious reason for Simone's distress. That didn't mean it wasn't real. The moment the Anger saw him the big black Siskan hurled himself at the bars of his cage, screaming bloody murder as he lashed out at Wolverine with hands ready to rip and tear.

Logan jerked back he couldn't help it. It was Kimble that had done that to him - the one time he had seen Remy's precious "oh so perfectly fine" Kimble produce his sword out of nowhere and reduce some lady to smoking bits with it was more than enough to teach him to expect the unexpected when it came to these strange creatures. In all this time Simone hadn't displayed any physical powers but that didn't mean he wouldn't pop them out like a rabbit from a hat when the fancy struck him. Either way, Logan had to get control of this situation. Simone needed to know who was in charge here.

"Hey!" Logan shouted, getting right into the Anger's face, hoping to snap the Siskan back into reality.

It worked, the Siskan startled, stepping back for a moment, his sides heaving and dripping with gel sweat, foamy spit running down his chin. Logan knew it wasn't Simone at the helm however, that crazed rage was still there in his eyes.

"I don't know who the fuck you are right now, and I pretty much don't care," Logan said, stating his case with absolute authority. "This screamin' and actin' all crazy shit ain't gonna fly around here, I can tell ya that. You keep this up and there ain't gonna be no more visitors fer you, get it?"

To Logan's surprise, the Siskan grinned with glee as if amused or pleased by that very idea. Quick as a wink, the boy came for him again, twice as loud, twice as furious.

Wolverine was quick, but not fast enough. He knew that Siskans were fast, that they were clever, Aiden had taught him that the one time they had sparred for fun. Still he wasn't fast enough. He was grabbed and pulled into the bars, the metal smashing painfully into his face. Luckily he was trained in battle and not off his game for long. This pain? It was nothing to a man who had been blown away by bullets and set on fire more than once. This was child's play. He managed to twist and weasel free just as he felt the Siskan's fingernails rake across his face, barely missing his eyes.

"You fuck!" Logan snarled, barely keeping his own rage in check. One feral beast to another, he knew his anger wouldn't matter here. A cooler head would prevail.

The Anger had no such reserve and came to the bars once more, giving Logan all the opportunity he needed to turn the tables. Logan snatched at the nearest ebony arm that came for him and tit for tat, hauled the Siskan right up close into the bars with the same lack of mercy the Anger had shown him. The Siskan howled with pain at the impact, gel blood pouring from his nose now, and squirmed, but unlike Logan, he couldn't break free so easily.

Once Wolverine had the Siskan pinned, he didn't hesitate to finish this. He raised his fist in between the cell bars and smashed it right into the Anger's face squarely between the eyes. Wolverine knew that a normal punch like that alone would be enough to stop the Siskan, never mind one that came with an Adamantium surprise, just as he knew that in spite of the Siskan's fury, his inorganic body couldn't withstand the abuse.

Just as Logan had guessed, the Anger took the sledgehammer blow badly. The moment he was struck, he collapsed instantly with a startled grunt, suddenly and abruptly silenced, falling bonelessly to the ground, out cold and down for the count. The whole thing had taken less than a second.

"Woah..."

Logan turned and saw Max was still standing there, his mouth hanging open in pure admiration. The young man had been at Wolverine's side for a mission or two but he had never been in a situation where Logan had put someone down so swiftly and with such brutality.

Logan nodded at him and wiped blood and sweat from his chin. His face had already healed from being clawed at, that was nothing. "Get Neal. The kid's gonna need plasma when he comes 'round."

"Right," Max said, still grinning, and walked off to the watch desk and the phone.

It was a few moments later when Simone groaned and came awake. He was on his back here on the cold cement floor, one wing crunched underneath him, awkward from his falling down so helplessly. He turned onto his side with a sob filled with agony. The Anger was gone, dislodged by the mind numbing blow they had been given and now he was here to feel the punishment Logan had dealt them. The pain in his face was indescribable, an inescapable horror. If he could have seen his own face he would not have recognized it. Both of his eyes had swollen shut and his nose was leaking gel as if it was broken. Of course this Siskan had no bones for real, but that did not mean his skin wouldn't show the damage done to him as if they were. Quishnalay was nothing if not the best creator of realistic looking Siskan Courtesans there ever was.

"You awake?"

Simone, temporarily blinded, jerked in fear at the sound of the familiar voice. It was THE ANGRY MAN and while Simone had no exact memory of what had befallen him, he had no doubt that THE ANGRY MAN was in some way responsible for this bloom of agony that was now his face. He whimpered softly and tried to crawl away, trying to hide. His body was clumsy, uncooperative, broken. He could hardly move and didn't get far before Logan spoke again.

"Stop. Right. There," Logan ordered and the Siskan obeyed, too terrified to do more than tremble in place with shock. He wanted no more pain. "You listen up, boy, and you listen good," Wolverine continued. "I know yer split so I'm gonna tell you what I told the other guy, the one who screams and shouts. This fightin' crap stops and it stops now. You want Rogue to keep visitin' you, you stop this shit. Right. Fuckin. Now. Whatever you gotta do. Understand?"

"Uhnng...!" Simone gasped, unable to do more than sob. He only understood half of what THE ANGRY MAN had said, but he wasn't stupid. They had been punished and he never wanted to feel this ever again.

"Feed him," THE ANGRY MAN said to someone and then Simone felt it, the warming heat that brought the release from his pain. He was here, THE ONE WHO FEEDS HIM. Simone shivered hard and gasped with relief as the magic energy coursed through him, healing him. The pain in his face evaporated, taking the swelling with it. He opened his tear filled eyes and saw a Neal shaped blur standing next to THE ANGRY MAN. Simone was grateful, but he knew these men were not his friends. They had not done this because they loved him, this was no gentle mercy. His submission was being demanded with brutal force. He sobbed again, he couldn't help it. The worst of his pain was gone, but he had been so badly damaged, one feeding alone wouldn't repair all that had been done to him.

"Do we understand each other, you an' me?" Logan growled again. "No more fightin', or no more visits from Rogue."

Simone nodded, getting that well enough. He covered his face with his arms, needing to cry but not wanting these men to see it. He hurt so bad, not so much from his injury now but from the vibrations he was feeling from these men. Pity, anger, disgust. It all felt the same to him and it rubbed his poor brain raw.

"Hit him again," Logan ordered, gently now, and Neal sent another ball of plasma Simone's way.

Simone sobbed again with absolute relief, surprised at the unexpected generosity. He hadn't expected to be so fully healed, it hadn't happened before. He lay gasping now, his trembling abated as the totality of his pain finally vanished. He was as good as new, now only emotionally exhausted from the ordeal, nothing more. He looked into Logan's eyes and where he had expected brutality and hatred, saw something else – gruff concern.

"I'm not yer enemy," Logan said, seeing he had Simone's attention now. He was inwardly surprised at the difference in the Siskan's demeanor. If this creature had had a scent, the difference between the two personalities was profound enough he had no doubt they would have smelled like two different people. It was bewildering but not something he hadn't seen before. Kimble and his Punisher personality were like this as well. "But I will have yer cooperation. **No more fightin'**," he repeated for good measure and walked away, taking Neal with him.

**(break)**

The next morning, Rogue found Simone at his cell. Logan had told her that there had been an episode with Simone after she had left, one that had yet to be explained. At the moment, Simone was quiet. He was lying stretched out on his belly on the floor of his cell, his ankles raised and crossed behind him like a child. He was coloring with the crayons she had given him, this time making pictures on his own, crude drawings on plain white paper. He several out before him – one of his cell with him in it, another of his hand with a piece of chocolate in it, and one of a strange looking goat man standing in a field of brightly colored flowers.

"Hello there," she greeted.

He looked up at her, his face warm and smiling. He was so happy to see her but was trying to hide it. "Hullo."

It was a wasted effort, his joy was clear on his face and it sent a thrill right through her. It had been so very long since she had been around anyone so very pleased to see her. She unlocked the door to his cell and entered, setting down her backpack. She had more presents for him, but for now they could wait. Curious now, Rogue crouched down and picked up the drawing of the goat man. Of all his pictures Simone had made, this one was the most detailed. "Who is this?"

Simone smiled at her, he could tell she liked it and he was flattered. "Leroy."

She blinked at him, a bit confused. "You know this man?"

That blank look again. Their language barrier was still a problem. He poked at the flowers with a finger, unsure of what she was asking. "Yum Yum."

She laughed softly, not getting it. "You like flowers?"

He grinned then, reaching for the coloring book. He flipped through it quickly, finding the picture he wanted. He found one of a tulip and pointed, "Flower."

"Yes. Flower," she repeated, amused by all of this.

He poked at the picture he made again. "Yum Yum flower." He brought the picture to his nose, made exaggerated sniffing noises and then smiled broadly.

"Smell good?" she asked, laughing now, repeating his sniffing noises.

"Yes," he said. "Smell good."

"Leroy and the flowers."

"Leroy.. eh..." he gestured with his hands, making the motions of growing, of tending.

"Leroy grows the flowers?"

"Yes," he said, happy now she was understanding him. "Leroy grow Yum Yum flowers. Smell good."

She chuckled softly amused by what she thought was his healthy imagination. It never once occurred to her that Leroy was a real person. Growing more serious, she got to the matter she had come here to discuss. "Logan said you had some trouble last night."

Simone's smile faded and he looked away, going back to his drawings. He hadn't understood all of the question, but knew Logan's name now. Logan was THE ANGRY MAN and Simone hadn't forgotten how awful and humiliating their last meeting had been. He didn't want to talk about this.

She brushed some hair from his eyes, trying to set him at ease. "What did he say to you?"

Simone paused, keeping his eyes down as he repeated in a near perfect imitation of THE ANGRY MAN, " 'This fightin' crap stops and it stops now. You want Rogue to keep visitin' you, you stop this shit. Right. Fuckin'. Now. Whatever you gotta do. ' " He wouldn't look at her.

Rogue was impressed with his mimicry. It wasn't as good as an actual recording but she knew who he was imitating well enough. "Why were ya fightin', Sugah?"

He glanced up at her. His vocabulary was growing, but he didn't have words enough to answer. He returned to his scribbling, but she could see he was upset, sad but not angry.

Rogue sighed. Her Siskan wasn't that great and his English was worse. She took out her palm pilot and gestured to him as she said, "Tell me in Siskan, slowly."

"_**Gremast sheshua tulay shanoo."**_

As carefully as she could, Rogue typed in the words into her palm pilot. It bleeped at her, but the result was a mess. The trouble was she wasn't sure how the words should be spelt. She frowned but then reached for her phone as well, raising a finger to Simone, asking for his patience. She wanted Asher for this but in spite of her request the centaur still wasn't carrying a phone. It was Seth she found, the young Siskan always at work. She and Seth hadn't spoken much, but she trusted him more than any of the other Siskans here besides Asher.

"Hey, Seth. It's Rogue here with Simone. Can you translate something for me?"

"Sure."

Rogue touched Simone again, "Can ya say that again for me?"

"_**Gremast sheshua tulay shanoo,"**_ he repeated at her, but not into the phone, shifting his wings. He wasn't sure what was going on. He didn't like the phone. He did not know what it was.

"He had a nightmare, a bad one," Seth translated. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Ask him, 'what was it about?', " Seth suggested and gave her the question in Siskan.

Rogue repeated what Seth had said, looking at Simone, but he just shook his head. He got it now that the phone was a communication device of some sort, he had heard Seth speaking from the other end. He didn't like it. It was as though there was a third person here just the same. He might share his secrets with his precious Mistress, but he would with no other.

"Come on, Sugah, " Rogue said soothingly, hoping to encourage him, but he wasn't budging. He turned his head down and away. He didn't want to talk about this.

Rogue sighed and said to Seth, "Thanks for helpin' but Ah guess he ain't talkin' much."

"It's okay," Seth replied, "Call me anytime. Tell him I said good morrow and I wish him peace."

"Ah will, thanks." She hung up and said to Simone, "It's gonna be okay, you'll see. That was Seth and he says hello to you. He's your brother."

Simone snorted softly in disagreement. He had never met Seth. As far as he was concerned he had no family. Well, other than his new Mistress of course.

Rogue was still trying with him, even though she could see he wanted nothing to do with Seth. Maybe she could get him to consider another Siskan, the one she really had in mind. She tried to work this around to that point. "There's help out there for us. Ah can help you not to fight so much."

He squinted at her. His issues with trust were huge and were not going to simply vanish overnight.

"Ah know someone who can help ya not be so angry. You remember Asher?"

He nodded. THE HORSE MAN, she had given him a picture of him. Because the pictures had come with names, he knew them all now, his computer driven mind remembering everything with perfect recall.

"Asher helps Siskans like you to not be so angry. Do you think he could come talk to you?"

Simone growled in irritation, showing his teeth. He didn't like all these people interfering with him and Rogue. He didn't like the phone, all these voices. He just wanted to be alone with his Mistress and no one else. "No!"

"Why not?" she asked cautiously. She could see he was agitated.

"Simone, Rogue," he said, gesturing to her and back at himself. "No one else."

She cocked her head at him, not sure what he was saying exactly. "We need help, you and me. We can't do this all alone. We need more words, Asher can help us. Please."

Simone backed up, hands and feet now, one hand balled into a fist. He was growing angry but was doing his best to control it. Logan's words had burned deeply into his mind and he loved Rogue too much now not to fight for her. He could hold the Anger at bay if he was strong.

"Ah brought you something," she said, reaching into her backpack again. She was hoping that perhaps a change in subject matter would calm him. She pulled out a small pile of clothing - underwear and a pair of gym shorts. "These are clothes."

Simone just blinked at her. He had seen these before of course, Logan had brought him some similar items back when he first got here. He hadn't wanted them then and he wasn't sure he wanted them now.

"Clothes?" she said, tugging on her shirt. "For you."

"Nah," he grunted at her, shaking his head. He had never worn such things and didn't see why he should have to now.

"Please," she said again, a little more insistent.

He looked up at her, fixing her with his eyes. He was quickly reaching his limit for daily interaction. His head hurt and he just wanted to sleep. He whined sharply at her like dog, his face crinkling with confusion.

"Please. For me," she demanded as gently as possible, spreading the items out for him to see.

He stayed as he was, a silent refusal.

Rogue stood up, bringing the clothes with her in her hand. This she was going to push simply because it annoyed Logan to no end that the Siskan would not dress. If she could get him to do this one thing, it would be a sign of improvement. She gestured to him. "Come here, please."

_Your Mistress, _the Anger teased Simone with mocking glee. _How she orders you around like the pathetic pussy you are. You going to lick her cunt, too?_

Simone hissed sharply at that, not at Rogue, but at the Anger, not wanting to hear it.

It made Rogue jump a little, though, and he felt it, her vibration of controlled fear. She was still anxious about his mood swings. Simone didn't like it and so he obeyed her, hoping to soothe her mind. He stood in front of her, waiting.

Rogue started with the underwear. She thought he might not like them, but heck, she didn't know if the shorts by themselves might chafe the poor guy, if they fit too snugly. She pressed the briefs against him gently, showing him where they went. At first he flinched back from her, but then he felt the heat of her hands against his skin, so near to his hips. It was lovely, just as her kiss had been. He stayed as he was then, his eyes boring into her. He might not have enjoyed the beating that followed, but he recalled the first part of his dream well enough.

"Put this on, please," she asked, unable to tear her eyes away from his own. When he looked at her like that, Lordy, her heart was in her throat, her pulse racing.

"Kiss," he countered, his lips curling just slightly into a teasing smile. His voice was a bit sharp with playful sarcasm as he added to that, "_**Please**_."

"All right," she agreed, but pushed the garment against him again. "Then you put this on." She knew the kiss was risky, she hadn't forgotten Logan's admonition against it to her, but if it got the Siskan dressed, she was going to go for it.

"Yes," he consented, taking the underwear from her.

She moved to kiss him, one as chaste as their last, but made a soft noise of surprise as his hand came up to palm her cheek, all the better to draw her in for a kiss so much deeper than what she had planned. She swooned a bit under it, the kiss was so very sweet and skilled, something Remy would have performed for her quite easily if he could have. Simone's imbedded pleasure files, once opened, were serving them both quite well here.

Of course it was so much more than that for Rogue. It was the warmth of his bare skin against hers, the soft sweet taste of his mouth, the soft rush of his breath. Those things that everyone took for granted were gifts from heaven to her at this moment. She was suddenly all too aware that she was doing this with a naked man and she felt liquid heat drop south sharply, making her blush and sweat. She pulled back, trembling with want and no small amount of regret. This had gotten so out of hand quite quickly. If it wasn't for Logan's warning and the overhead camera, she would have gladly let him take her right here, right now.

He smiled at her, his eyes never leaving her face as he stepped into the undershorts she had given him, pulling them up slowly. Like all Siskans, he was capable of making that one simple thing look as erotic as possible and did so without thinking. He was more than slightly aroused, the underwear was snug. He adjusted himself for it, again, his eyes never leaving her face.

This was risky, he knew it. He might look all confident and sexy at that moment, but he was walking a fine, fine line. He wanted her badly and he could see she was not exactly unwilling, but the silver... it was always there, forever constant. He had made progress, she had empowered him to the point that he could stand here at half mast and not have the Anger take him. He was growing stronger all the time, wondering now if maybe, just maybe, he might be able to take her to the finish one day without the silver coming for him. It was something he wouldn't have even considered before they had met.

"The shorts too, please," she said a bit breathlessly. She was hoping he wasn't going to ask for a kiss for that too, she wasn't sure she could withstand it. She was shaking now, needing a cold shower fast.

He took the pants from her easily enough and slipped them on without asking for more. Truth was, he was feeling the exhaustion come on him again. She hadn't been with him that long, but it had been an emotional roller coaster the whole time. The clothing felt tight against him and he didn't like it much, but he would keep them on. He would do it for her. For his Mistress.

"You look tired, Ah should go now," she said, backing away a little more. "Leave those on, okay? Don't take them off."

He nodded, getting the gist of that even though he didn't understand all the words. He learned fast though, his empathy a friend to him in this. He was sad to see her go, but at the same time, he was ready to be alone again. "Bye," he said to her, his eyes still on her face.

"I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he replied, already heading for his mound of fluff and a nap. He buried himself deep as she left his cell and locked the door, asleep before she reached the end of the hallway and out.

**(break)**

Logan came down to check on Simone. He had been quiet after Rogue's visit, a good sign. Simone was warmer now that he was dressed, and was half in and half out of his mound instead of all the way buried as usual. Logan arched an eyebrow when he saw those shorts, he had no idea that Rogue would actually succeed in getting him remotely civilized. It brought him up short and he was forced to accept the fact that she might actually accomplish this thing, of bringing Simone out into the world. At the moment Simone seemed cool with the clothing, he was fast asleep with a small wistful smile on his face.

Over the next few days, Wolverine stayed close. He wanted to make sure Rogue kept her word and her hands off. It looked like she was behaving so far, he hadn't seen anything to cause him alarm.

Rogue was aware that they were being watched and really was trying hard to do this properly. She knew she had been lucky that she and Simone hadn't been caught kissing and wasn't about to push that lucky streak. She came to visit Simone a few times a day, never staying long. She was keeping her visits short to keep him from getting too tired and angry. It was enough that Simone's vocabulary improved. Not that Logan ever heard the guy speak to him directly, it was more that Rogue came to him saying Simone had said this or that or wanted something that he would have had to ask her for.

Simone's diet was increasing - Rogue had taken to having her lunch with him and sharing it with him, giving him small tidbits of things to try and discover his likes and dislikes. He was very much like his kin in this - he liked spicy noodles and fruits, beer and of course, chocolate. She brought him books with pictures of animals and far away places, hoping to inspire him to want to leave his cell and explore with her. So far, he was happy where he was, happy any time she came to see him. Logan could hear the pair laughing with one another down the hall, their conversations kept mostly private.

Unfortunately Simone clammed up whenever he sensed anyone other than Rogue coming near. He no longer chased Neal away if the man lingered, but he would share no words with him. Simone learned fast and there were no more incidents of him throwing fits against the bars of his cage. He might growl and snarl threateningly if someone got too bold, but his efforts to control himself were obvious, even to Wolverine. Logan's punishment, though brutal, had had the desired effect.

Rogue and Simone's time was well spent. As Simone's vocabulary grew by leaps and bounds, they were growing closer by the minute and getting to know each other better. Well enough for Simone to one day venture to say to her, "You ain't so sad no more."

She grinned at him, shy now. "Ah wasn't so sad,"

"Yes you wuz," he insisted. "I seen it in yer light."

"My light?" she asked though she already had an idea of sorts about the answer. She knew the Siskans saw shines, it had come up enough times when Remy had had all those boring meetings about Kimble. A shine was a person's aura and someone capable of perceiving it could actually read a person's mood and intentions.

"Alla yous gots a light," he said, confirming her guess. "I kin sees it."

"Folks here call that light a 'shine', " she corrected gently. She never hesitated to correct his vocabulary, but she had found early that despite her best efforts, his grammar was going to be forever wrecked because of his horrible accent. He was a Rogue of the Game and no amount of instruction and correction was ever going to remove that mark from his speaking voice. He had also retained the slightly cracked quality to his voice, as if he'd been shouting too much. He'd been quiet now for days, so it wasn't from injury. He would always sound that way. Not that Rogue minded, she liked the sound of it.

"I seen yer shine changin' then," he asserted. "It's been changin' cuz a me."

She smiled at him, pleased by his intelligence and cleverness. "That's right."

"Why? You gots lots of folks here. What's so special bouts me?"

It was her turn to look away, shy now. "No reason."

He did not believe. "I do sumpthin' fer you that no one else can, right? I knows it ain't cuz I'm pretty."

"You are quite handsome, Ah'll have you know," she countered defensively. She didn't like him being down on himself. It was also a way for her to deflect his question. She hadn't yet discussed her mutation and its difficulties with him, she hadn't had the words exactly. It was too complicated.

"Tell me. Please. I wants ta knows."

"It's complicated."

He squinted, unsure of the word. "You thinks that if ya tells me I won't likes ya no more?"

It wasn't that exactly though it was close. She had lived with this curse for so long it was just nice to be in a situation where it simply wasn't a factor. It wasn't talked about here between the two of them because it wasn't known. It wasn't known because it didn't matter. Not with her and Simone. She had wanted to hold on to that for as long as possible, though she knew he would probably find out on his own sooner or later. He was much too smart.

She sighed softly and said, "Mah skin makes other people sick."

That was putting it mildly, of course. Like most mutants, her mutation kicked in while she was quite young, the moment she first hit puberty. She had given a young boy named Cody his first kiss and put the poor boy in a coma for three weeks. It was worse for her. The contact had flooded her mind with Cody's thoughts and personality. She wasn't sure of who she was and stumbled about in a daze, not even sure which house was hers.

It hadn't lasted long, just a couple of hours, but it was enough to send her nearly insane. She returned home only to find a police car waiting outside. They wanted to know what had happened to Cody. She waited until they had left, snuck into the house, grabbed her things and fled, never looking back.

She had fared well enough as a runaway, finding some solace with other mutants who had gathered together for safety. It wasn't long before the gang she had fallen in with discovered her power had its uses. She could be used to steal secrets. It was survival that had driven her to accept this way of life. They had become her surrogate family and for a time, she was willing to play along.

It was in the middle of a robbery that her whole life turned around. Her gang had been noisy about it and had attracted the attention of a group of heroes who came to put a stop to it. The Avengers were a powerful group at that time, a bit more organized than the X-men. One of them, Carol Danvers, had the ability to fly and was also invulnerable. She had the misfortune of grabbing poor Rogue and flying off with her.

Rogue, in her defense, did what she knew best, she touched Carol with her bare hands and stole her powers. In this case, because they were in flight, the contact was far from brief and the transfer was far more significant. Carol was nearly killed and Rogue left her for dead, having no clue who she herself was.

The transfer lasted for days, not just hours this time. Rogue was dazed and confused, unsure of who was looking back at her in the reflections of glass and mirrors. She fled the city, taking refuge in a nearby small town. She hid away in an alley, too fearful to come out even to eat, and was nearly dead herself when the memories began to fade. It left her traumatized and shattered.

Eventually a social worker found her and brought her to the X-men for help. Of course it took no rocket scientist to figure out who she was, she had retained Carol's powers after all, if not her memories. Charles Xavier was a good man in that he wasn't quick to condemn Rogue for her actions. He took her in and gave her a home, a chance to reform.

It hadn't gone smoothly. Many at Xavier's knew Carol Danvers and the Avengers personally. They were not pleased to have Rogue at the house. It was Logan that gave her her first chance. There was an attack on the Mansion and Rogue, thinking she was saving Logan's life, took a few gunshots to the chest that had been meant for him. It had knocked her out and Logan, fearing she was dying in his place, kissed her to transfer his healing ability to her. It worked and she did recover, and from that moment on, her selfless act changed his whole attitude towards her.

Once Logan began giving her a chance, the others did too and over time, Rogue earned her way onto the team and stayed there. No one ever questioned her loyalty now, she had been here so long and proven herself time and time again. It didn't mean she wasn't without troubles, she was still alone and without intimacy after all these long years. That was, until Simone here had given her some hope.

Simone knew none of this of course and her answer, though simple, still perplexed him. "Why does yer skin make people sick?"

She shrugged, unhappy now. "No reason. It's just always been that way."

He squinted again, confused. "It don't hurts me."

She looked at him then, her body vibrating one word – **/Exactly./**

His eyes widened with sudden understanding. "No one kin touch you but me?"

"That's right," she replied, though this wasn't exactly true. The other Siskans of his clutch were also immune though she had no intentions of befriending them in the same way she had him.

Rogue was unsure what Simone's response to her words was going to be. Where she had expected him to get angry and accuse her of simply using him for her own gain, he, in typical Siskan fashion, did exactly the opposite of what anyone might expect. He grinned merrily and palmed her face with one his lovely ebony hands. "So...no one kin do this but me?"

"That's right."

His grin grew even wider and he brought his face right up to hers, a playful tease. "So...no one kin kiss ya neither? Nobody but me."

"That's right," she repeated, a bit breathless. He was so mesmerizing when he looked at her like that. He wasn't teasing her for cruelty, he was simply beyond pleased.

"Good," he said to that and kissed her, boldly tasting her for himself.

She took it, but not for long. One - he was melting her resistance with his touch, a gift beyond measure – but two, she wanted no trouble with Logan. She had been spare with her kisses, doling them out not only to keep them special, but also to keep Logan out of her face. It hit her then, what had been here all along. The thing she could use to get Simone to do what she most wanted from him.

"Stop that," she gently chided.

"Why?"

"We'll get in trouble."

He was confused again. "Why? It's just kissin'."

"Logan said that Ah'm not supposed to kiss ya no more until you get better."

Simone growled, a low menacing sound that reminded Rogue that she had to do this delicately. "You belongs ta him?" he grumbled.

"No! No, it ain't like that," she stammered in a rush, not wanting him to flip out. "He doesn't want us to get too close if you're going to stay angry and keep fightin' all the time."

"I been good!" he protested loudly with a flash of bright white teeth. It was true that he hadn't attacked anyone in a while. This was so unfair.

"Yes, yes you have," she assured him quickly, trying to calm him. She could see his rising temper. "But you could be even better. Logan said it won't be okay for us to be kissing unless you let Asher help you. He's afraid you'll get mad all of a sudden and hurt me. Asher can help keep you stable."

"Who is he to say such things!" he shouted, feeling boxed in. He could hear the Anger starting to wake, that slumbering beast that never ever really left him alone for long. He backed away from her, deeply offended.

"Logan's been like a father to me," she answered truthfully. "He looks after me and keeps me safe. Ah respect him for it. He only wants what's best for us both."

Simone digested that. He never had a father so he couldn't exactly relate, but he got that she was submissive to Logan for some reason. It wasn't fear, it was something deeper. Something more like love. While he was unsure of the exact reason, he could see she meant what she said. "No kissin' 'less I let Asher see me?" he repeated. It wasn't exactly a question, he was trying to work the mess she had just dumped on him. Of course, he had never responded well to threats. It rankled, like it could be a trap.

She saw all that cross his eyes so she gave him some room. "That's right. Will ya at least think about it?"

"Why's he gots ta sees me?"

"Asher just wants to talk. He can help Siskans like you figure out why they get so angry and he helps them solve their problems."

Simone growled, unhappy. She had been hinting at this for a while of course, but it wasn't until now that she had dropped this ultimatum right into his lap. Truth was, he was compelled to agree even though it was against his will for two reasons – one, he wanted more kisses, loads of them. He loved that more than anything. Second, he could see she really wanted this. Now that she had awakened all those sleeping Courtesan codes within, his compliance with her wishes was becoming easier and easier. He was programmed to please, all the Siskans were, and he was finding that harder and harder to resist.

"I sees him then," he relented sulkily with a pout. "Fer kisses, I'll sees him."

"Thank you so much!" she said, elated and then she gave him something even better than any kiss. She pulled him up close and embraced him with happiness.

Simone's spirits soared as he was crushed against her, her sweet sweet smell flooding his nose, intoxicating him. Her body gave off such heat, he couldn't help but tremble at it. It was just like his dream had been and it was an undeniable lure. He wanted this and more so very badly.

Of course he had no idea just what exactly he had agreed to. Though Logan hadn't exactly spelled it out, Rogue knew that he had actually wanted so much more than Asher just simply looking at him. It was a Morrowhiem treatment that was demanded, the only thing that would really put Logan's fears to rest. Fearful that he would never agree to it, Rogue hadn't explained that clearly to Simone, she was simply hoping that things would fall into place by themselves.

The treatment had been roughly described to her – Asher would use his Morrowhiem glitter to chemically reset Simone inside, to cool his anger. Asher would also be able to see some of Simone's internal programming, exposing some of his secrets. He might even be able to discover why Simone had shattered so badly. Once they understood why Simone had shattered, it would be that much easier to help him integrate out into the world, something Rogue desperately wanted. She wanted him out of this cell.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered to him now, still holding him tightly. "Ah'll be right there with you."

"All right," he answered in return, in heavenly bliss now with her body so close. At this point he would have agreed to anything.

"Good. Ah'll go set it up."


	7. Chapter 7

(Seven)

Now that Simone had agreed to see Asher, Rogue was quick to schedule it before he could change his mind. It happened later that night. She came to Simone's cell and collected him, bringing him to a room down the hall.

Simone entered the large room, intensely nervous with such a big open space. Logan had cleared out a meeting room and removed the furniture, providing them with a generous room without padded walls, but plenty of space to move around. They weren't alone in here, Remy and Logan both stood in the back, keeping their distance. Asher was with them but separate, standing in the middle of the room, softly praying as he waited for this to begin.

Simone saw Asher standing there and paused in momentary wonder. He hadn't gotten a good look at Asher before, only just enough to see he had a blended skin. Now with his clarity of vision, he could see Asher's big grey Mark and he felt some vague memory of comfort wash over him.

"That's right. I wouldn't ever hurtcha, kitten," the centaur replied, his smile happy and pleased to see him.

Still Simone balked a little, feeling the Anger threaten to rise defensively. There were too many people in this room.

Asher looked over his shoulder. "Logan, kin ya waits just outside? He's crowded."

"That door stays open," came the gruff reply, full of authority. He had granted this little session, but he was still in charge.

Asher nodded. "That's just fine. Remy, you too."

The thief shook his head. "I'm stayin' for Rogue. I seen dis before, she 'asn't."

Simone hadn't exactly been told that he was here for a Morrowhiem treatment but Remy knew. It wasn't something simple and could get a little messy for those who watched it. It was too easy to misunderstand what Asher was doing. Morrowhiem treatments were a chemical reset and something Remy and the others here hoped would help keep Simone in firm control of the body. The more control Simone had, the more the Anger and Sadness would sleep, bringing peace to the poor Siskan's mind.

Asher considered Remy's request and then nodded again. He knew this would be rough for an inexperienced human, Rogue would need support. "All right, but stays back and away."

Logan left, taking his position just outside the door. He would be watching, though, in case he was needed. Remy followed him, but stopped just inside the room, waiting to see where Rogue was going to position herself. He wanted to be by her side. She would need support and instruction, no one was sure what to expect from this.

Simone stayed as he was through all the movement, his fear increasing with every moment. He was vulnerable here with no corner for safety, but felt better with Remy and Logan further away. He wished they would leave, but he knew better. Rogue was behind him and she put her arms around him, her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay, Sugah. We're all here to help you. Just do as Asher says."

Simone swallowed hard and obeyed her, moving closer to where Asher was standing in the middle of the room. He saw Asher next kneel down to sit on the floor, his pony legs folded neatly under him. Simone knelt in front of the centaur, graceful in spite of his fear and uncertainty.

Rogue retreated to where Remy stood and leaned against the wall. She didn't fight it when Remy came close up behind her, offering her support with his presence. He whispered softly, "Jus' relax, chere. Dis might seem a little crazy, but it'll help him, je promets."

Rogue nodded, trying to calm her jangled nerves. He had already warned her of some of this ahead of time, that some of it would look like sex but really wasn't. That she might even see things in her head, projections of Simone's thoughts brought out as part of Asher's gift of Kundatesh magic. Remy would know all about this of course, he had watched Asher treat Kimble many times.

Asher blanked out the others in his mind, Simone was his only concern now. He gestured for Simone to sit closer and they regarded each other, the fearful and the strong. "Tells me yer pain, kitten. I'll listens."

Simone was intensely uncomfortable, he wasn't quite sure what Asher was after. "I'm okay," he said evasively. "I ain't gots no pain."

Both Logan and Remy startled a bit at the rough and broken quality of Simone's talking voice. It was the first they had heard Simone speak. While it had never been explicitly said, Rogue was Simone's true Mistress by virtue of the fact that she was the only to actually have a whole conversation with this strange, violent Siskan.

Asher wasn't the least bit fooled by Simone's denial of troubles. He reached out with his hand to touch Simone's chin. Simone flinched back from it, smacking Asher's hand away, his breath increasing with his rising fear. He couldn't help but growl.

Asher showed no concern for his own safety but stayed as he was. His voice was gentle and non-threatening as he asked, "Do ya wants me ta help you? I won't do nuthin' without yer permission, kitten, I don't ever operates that way. You gots ta wants this."

"I don't know," Simone replied, lowering his eyes. His hands had fisted and he was trembling violently now, his shoulders damp with a growing nervous gel sweat. This was a mistake, he was certain of it. Still he could sense Rogue's eagerness for this, the one he most wanted to please. "I guess so."

"Then trust me," Asher said, reaching for him again.

Simone flinched and evaded as before, but a soft whispered Command Override from the centaur kept him from going too far. Command Overrides were spoken code commands that forced a Siskan to obey or submit. In his career as a Siskan specialist, Asher knew many of these. Simone went partially limp from the Command and Asher caught him, pulling him close and laying him in the lap of his pony legs, draping him back over one arm. Simone struggled, his fear increasing and then he was gone, the Anger taking control.

Asher felt the personality change but knew it was coming and was prepared for it. Simone was thrashing, making abortive attempts to claw at Asher's face, the Override keeping him from completing the motions. Simone was snarling, spitting and foaming a bit at the mouth, his eyes wide with rage and frustration. Asher was in no danger, he used his greater strength to keep Simone in position all the while pressing one hand against his ebony chest, wasting no time in starting his circles.

Rogue watched in dismay as Simone melted down into his personality of fury, thinking this was a mistake. It never failed to creep her out watching Simone change like that. It was so different from the small, gentle personality she had grown to love. Simone was never going to be right, Remy had warned her so and it looked like her former lover had been right. Her dismay gave way to wonder when she saw the circular motions of Asher's hand start to leave sparkling glitter in their wake, red glitters that seemed to glow on Simone's rich black skin.

Gambit was right up close, whispering in her ear again. "Dat glitter junk is de Morrowhiem. Dat's gonna fix de chemical imbalance. Don' be scared. 'E gonna love dis."

Simone reacted immediately to the Morrowhiem. He whimpered at first with relief, his anger dissipating instantly, and then with pleasure as the Morrowhiem sparked his arousal. His half dressed body revealed all as he was suddenly and obviously sexually excited by the sensation. But then one twitch of arousal was followed by a yelp of pain and then another and then another again. Simone had seen flashes of silver visible only to himself, ones that brought bright lances of pain all over his body. His arms jerked defensively as he tried to cover his face, protecting his eyes from blows he was certain would come. His fear was real, the outward signs of his arousal fading fast.

"You said it wasn't going to hurt!" Rogue hissed accusingly at Remy, advancing a step towards where her precious charge lay draped in Asher's arms. There was no mistaking Simone's cries of discomfort for anything else.

Gambit was a bit surprised by Simone's reaction, but it was still early in the procedure. He was also glad to see Rogue's concern, it betrayed something beyond simple curiosity for this Siskan, but he held her back just the same. "Jus' wait a bit, chere. It diff'rent for everybody. Ash wouldn't do nuthin' bad on purpose."

It was true. Asher was in control, concentrating hard and focusing in on the root of the problem. His scowl of frustration turned to an expression of the deepest sorrow and regret. "I sees yer pain, kitten. I sees it now," he mumbled softly to Simone.

Rogue jumped in surprise as images suddenly filled her head. Remy had warned her of this, but hearing about it and then seeing it was two different things. What she and felt saw made no immediate sense. She was in the dark, alone on a cold hard floor, feeling an intense sexual need, one that was being met by the slow stroke of her own hands. It was lovely and beautiful, this sensation of pleasure that was building up and near to completion. She understood now, these were Simone's memories, and he was learning about himself, enjoying his body like never before. The sensation was wonderful for him. It peaked, his mind and body exploding with joy and wonder. Then came shouts and pain. Simone was being interrupted and not in a good way.

Remy was seeing these same images as well, them and so much more. "No wonder dis boy so crazy. 'E ain't got no shields," he said out loud to Asher, his concern very real. It hadn't taken but a second for the thief to realize the true source of Simone's trouble. An empath with no mental shields was vulnerable even to the point of death. They had no protection against emotional bombardment and words could be just as damaging as any physical blow. Remy knew this all too well, he had suffered badly after the Game and had spent some time in isolation trying to recover. An empath without shields was in peril and Simone was raw to the world. "Stop projectin', Ash. Rogue won' be able to take it."

"Hey!" Rogue protested. While she had once enjoyed Gambit at his chivalrous best, she was a bit put out that he was going all dramatic on her now. Like he was in charge of her when as far as she was concerned, he most certainly wasn't. "Ah want to see what he feels. How else am Ah gonna know who he really is?"

Asher glanced up at them, at her, checking her shine. He saw the strength in her and nodded slightly, allowing this continue. If she was to be his Mistress, she had the right to know.

Rogue gasped as the movie resumed in her mind. It wasn't long before she realized that Gambit had had every right to be concerned for her. Simone's little game of personal pleasure was interrupted both suddenly and violently. It came at the moment of climax, at that moment of maximum pleasure and release. The pain that next descended on her was worse than any other she had ever felt. In her whole life she had never taken a beating like Simone then received. She saw bright flashes of silver, a hard cylindrical object moving too swiftly to be identified, but it was author of this great pain. It came swiftly and without warning, the agony too huge to be described. As if that wasn't enough on its own, the beating was accompanied by a violent verbal assault that crashed into her like a chaotic symphony played overly loud, the words thundering in her ears loud enough to bleed. She cried out, her knees buckling, only to feel Remy's arms come about her, holding her protectively.

"It can't 'urt you, what Simone sees," he said, his own voice rough. He was seeing and feeling this just as she did, though with his own empathy, she suspected it might even be worse for him. Still he had come forward to assist her.

Logan stepped up, clearly unaffected. "What's goin' on?"

Remy was a bit surprised that Logan wasn't seeing this as well, but then he knew Asher's wisdom. It was risky to have Logan share - if the images were bad enough, it might send Logan feral. The man was needed in case Simone had to be controlled, not to add to the problem. "Ash is projectin'," Remy gasped, trying to hold up under the empathic strain while holding a conversation at the same time. "Dis normal, just keep cool."

Wolverine grunted with impatience and crossed his arms. He knew he was being left out, but seeing the pain on the others around him, didn't mind it one bit. It didn't mean he was happy. He didn't fall back to his previous position outside the door, but remained as he was.

Asher had no time for them. This strange vision of a tortured sexual experience was beyond anything he had anticipated and he had his hands full as Simone reacted badly to what was supposed to be a calming exercise. This was an unexpected complication and he knew Simone probably wouldn't benefit as much from this Morrowhiem treatment as the others had because of it, but it was too late to stop it now. Best to get this over with. Asher ignited the glitter with a mental command, his own special trick. Some of the other Siskans had the glitter, but they could not ignite and spark it like he could. It was this chemical reaction that caused the Siskans under his care to reset and was the pinnacle and point of the treatment. Simone jerked and arched in his arms, climaxing in a mixture of brilliant ecstacy and terrible agony, a scream of absolute misery tearing from him.

The others were spared the experience, Asher had cut them off abruptly when he saw how badly this was going to go, much to their relief. The visions were gone and they were left to watch as poor Simone writhed and shivered in agony, not having to feel it for themselves. Simone's cries of pain faded to whimpers and then his eyes rolled back to the whites before shuttering closed. He shivered and lay still, slack in Asher's arms.

"What happened!" Rogue demanded, breaking free from Remy's grasp on her to come down to Asher's level on the floor. "Is he all right?"

"He blacked out," Asher explained, keeping his voice calm. He didn't stop her from taking one of Simone's hands. "It's supposzta happens this way, though they's usually all tripped out from feelin' so good, not hurtin' like that. His systems are re-settin' now. He'll wakes up in a minute."

Remy stood as he was, a look of confusion on his face. Kimble hadn't passed out, at least not right away. Neither had Aiden.

Asher glanced up at him. "Kim an' Aiden had codes fer energy overload, this one don't. They didn't go down so hard."

Gambit pondered this a moment, then asked, "You seen 'is codes, d'accorde? You seen 'is Title dere?" He thought the answer might explain some of this. Each Rogue of the Game had a Title, a secondary name that usually hinted at what their special gift might be. Asher's was Regulator, an apt one since he spent plenty of time keeping his kin happy and at peace.

Asher squinted, thinking as he reviewed Simone's programming codes. "Yeah. It's Tumanitay, the Door Keeper. It could also means Traveler, too. I'm not sure what it was meant for. Don't much matter now anyhows what with the Game bein' done and all."

Rogue wasn't listening to them, she was focused on Simone who looked so limp and lifeless in Asher's arms. He seemed so vulnerable and helpless there, it frightened her.

Asher shifted, moving Simone to where she could better see him. "It's all right, kitten. You kin haves him just as soon as I'm sure he'll be good when he wakes. He might be a little outta sorts, maybe falls back asleeps after, it's best if he ain't left alone fer a while."

"I'll stay with him," she asserted boldly, as if anyone had needed to ask.

"Of course ya will. Yer his Mistress."

"What?" she said in surprise.

Asher didn't answer her, Simone had stirred, raising his hands to his face in confusion. He opened his eyes partway, but he couldn't focus. Tears leaked down his cheeks and he turned towards Rogue when she instinctively wiped them away with motherly concern. He reached for her with a whimper.

"It's all right now," Asher repeated as he cautiously held Simone back for a moment. He was sure to stroke the poor wounded creature with loving hands, assessing his mental state. Asher wanted to be sure it was safe before he handed Simone over to his Mistress. Simone was better, but not enough to be completely trusted. Asher released more vibrations of peace and serenity, reaching out to soothe Simone in a different way than the Morrowhiem. He felt Simone's release from his anger, relieved by this simple platonic closeness, and smiled, confident now that he was succeeding. Simone blinked up at him and brushed his ebony fingers to Asher's face, a strange look of wonder on his face.

Asher smiled down on him, a benign angel in mythical form. He spoke to Simone, giving voice to his pain and showing his understanding. "I'm sorry that wuz so painful fer yous, I won'ts touch ya like that again, not until yer ready fer it. I didn't see yer pain until it wuz too late, and fer that I'm powerful sorry, kitten. Yer Master hurtcha right when you wuz in **Shemusk**. He broke ya from it with a hurtin' so bad it's marked ya. 'S all right now, kitten. You kin feels the love again, ya just gotta gits past what he done."

"I- I - I cain't never! It hurted so bad!" Simone cried, breaking down into soft sobs, his big black shoulders shaking.

"I knows it hurtcha. But maybe me and this lady here kin helps ya with that." Asher looked up and nodded at Rogue, ready to release Simone into her care. Asher gestured for her to take Simone's hand as he said to the man in his arms, "This here's yer Mistress. She's gonna be yer helper. She kin helps ya in ways I cain't. Feels her love. That'll fix ya better'n anathin' I could do."

Simone turned his head and looked at her with bloodshot, tear stained eyes, finally having the word for what he already knew. "Mistress..." he breathed, cementing it in his mind. It was there now and unchangable.

Rogue smiled down at Simone, loving him more in that instant than any time before. "Hey, there, Sugah. How ya feelin'?"

Simone couldn't articulate his wants. He pulled away from Asher and dove into her waiting arms. She received him happily and he held her tightly, wanting and needing this so badly. His shivering subsided and moments later, he relaxed into sleep.

Asher petted the top of his head and regarded Rogue thoughtfully. "That's better now. He'll gits some rest and when he wakes, he'll be better some. He's gonner need some care these next few days. Keeps him in the small spaces. Touch him alla the time, but... but don't push him fer more 'till he's ready, understand?"

"Yes," she replied, never more grateful to have Simone in her arms than now. He was warm and alive and real. Most of all, he needed her.

Asher next looked at Rogue, looking her over as well. She seemed a little pale. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Ah just thought it would go better than this."

"Well, he tooks me by surprise, too, if that helps ya any. I always underestimate the cruelty of men, I keeps fergettin' just how mean they is."

"What happened? I didn't understand what I saw."

Asher didn't answer right away, but smiled gratefully as Remy approached, an ice cold soda in his hand. He thanked Remy for the drink and sipped from it, letting the sugar replenish his tapped energy reserves. He began his answer, "His Master beat him. Wuz the worst possible time, too. Simone wuz in **Shemusk,** a kind of Siskan puberty. He wuz at a moment of self discovery, findin' out about his own pleasure. This guy, Ebon, beat him with a silver pipe. Some kind of metal object. That's what Simone sees in his mind. He associates that pain with sexual pleasure. He ain't once served a client ever and cuz 'a what Ebon done, he might not ever be able to."

"You sayin' 'e never been wit anyone?" Gambit asked with real surprise. In all the horrible situations he had learned about with Siskans, that one had never come up. " 'E's a virgin?"

"That's right. He's got the pleasure files but they ain't never done him no good. Ebon wuz keepin' him like some kinda pet, a big noisy watchdog. Simone wuz trained to act they way he's been, all big and scary like. He ain't never served no clients and Ebon never used him, not once. After the beatin', Simone wuz so broked up no one would even consider usin' him fer what he wuz made to do."

Rogue squinted up at him. "You could see all that? All I got was a bunch of jumbled up images."

Asher smiled a knowing little smile. "I kin sees the codes. When the Morrowhiem ignites, it links me and I kin sees. You gits only half."

" 'Is shine got real power to it, he's got sumptin' goin' on. You see what dat is?" Remy asked, trying to assess just how dangerous Simone was, if at all.

"He's got the empathy, just it's gots a strange flavor to it. Prob'ly cuz he ain't used it much. From what his codes say, he should have the Morrowhiem himself, too. Maybe it'll come out when he's more himself. He's found his Angel, too."

Remy looked at him sharply. "Say again?"

"He's found his Angel, or more like it's always been with him. It's in his body though I don't haves a clue what it is exactly. Maybe when he's more settled, we kin figger it all out. What he needs now is rest. Takes him somewhere's small and quiet. Let him be with his Mistress. We kin saves the mysteries fer later."

**(break)**

When Simone began to wake, the first thing he noticed was just how pleasantly warm he was. He was groggy and still out of sorts so he just lay still without opening his eyes, enjoying this warmth and sense of security. It wasn't until he heard Rogue grumble a bit in her sleep that he realized he wasn't alone. He blinked and there she was, wrapped around him lovingly. He was back in his cell, but on the bunk, the mattress he'd destroyed now replaced. He was up against the wall, her body crushed against him in the tiny bed. Thick blankets offered them protection from the outside world. He wouldn't have traded this moment for anything else.

His Mistress. How he had liked the sound of that. He was facing her now, his face buried against her neck, just breathing in her smells. It was too much like his dream of her had been for him not to want more. He couldn't resist brushing his lips to her skin, tasting her, loving her.

He was rewarded with a snort and then a short laugh, her hands combing through his hair. "That tickles," she teased softly.

"Sorry," he replied, not regretting his actions one bit.

She shifted a little to get a better look at him. "You feelin' all right now, Sugah?"

"Yeah."

"It wasn't so bad was it?"

He didn't dare to answer her, it had been awful, but instead he decided it was high time for him to claim his reward. He tipped his head up to kiss her, at first slow and easy, but then deep and demanding.

Asher's treatment, though frightening, had had an effect. Simone's mind was blessedly silent as he did this, as he reached out and let his body do what it wanted, what it had been programmed to do. There were no flashes of silver just yet, threatening pain. Of course, he was merely kissing her, actions that had so far earned him no greater punishment than Logan's hard looks of disapproval. That alone certainly wasn't enough to stop him.

Just a few steps down the hall and out of sight, Logan himself stood watch, observing them from that short distance away. He wanted to be sure for himself that Simone was going to be okay after waking. Looked like he was okay and then some. Sometimes being feral was a curse. Wolverine could hear them more than actually see them clearly, hear the racing of Rogue's heart and smell the scent of her arousal as it sparked. It rankled still, the fact that, like an unruly teenager, she had gone and brought their relationship to this next level in spite of his warnings. The outcome could be disastrous. When Simone's heart was broken, it would be him no doubt, that had to clean up the mess. He just wasn't sure how to stop this from getting any worse than it already was.

"Easy..." Rogue breathed, the first to back off. Her body was on fire but she was at least responsible to remember Asher's warnings. "Back off a bit, Sugah. There'll be time enough for that later, when you're better rested."

_Good girl, _Logan thought to himself, regaining some of the respect for her he had lost. _About flamin' time you listened to me._

Simone obeyed, but it was one of the hardest things he had ever done. She had never been so close to him before, not like this. Her smell was in his nose, her taste was in his mouth. He could feel the warmth and softness of her breasts crushed against him, rising and falling as she struggled to breathe. He was achingly hard now, reminding him vaguely of his brief **Shemusk**. He wanted her badly and the only thing that was giving him comfort was the fact that she wasn't denying him for all time. He would wait for her.

"I loves you..." he blurted out before he could stop himself, his emotions were running way too high for total control. He was a bit shaky now, in no small part due to his fierce arousal, but also because the reset was making everything seem a bit blurry. The lights were brighter, her smell was sweeter, his mind blessedly quiet.

"I love you too," she repeated, easy as pie, and gave him an even tighter squeeze.

Simone began to cry, he couldn't stop himself. He was too happy, his elation tripping his poor overloaded mind even more than Asher's treatment had done. He felt right for perhaps the first time in his entire life, such as it had been. He belonged to someone, really belonged. It was enough to make him think he was in heaven.

It had quite the opposite effect on Logan. The sound of Simone's soft sobs of joy nearly sent him into a fit of rage. He tore himself away from his hiding place, walking away in big heated strides before he could smash his fist into the wall and give himself away. This was not jealously. No, this was outrage at one of his best friend's mind boggling stupidity. He should never have allowed them to get so close.

Logan had known Rogue a long time. Long enough to love her dearly... and long enough to know her flaws. Like most damaged people, she had her own self destructive streak, one that had left a short trail of bewildered and confused men in its wake. Logan had to give Remy credit, he had stuck around the longest. It had been the thief in him, Logan surmised, wanting to get the ungettable get. The boy had been clever enough at it, finding ways to get around the whole dangerous skin problem. Logan knew because bunking next door to the guy had let him in on more than he had ever wanted to know about the pair's sex life. Long summer nights with the two of them going at it had him in a cold shower more than once.

It also let him know when they were off. It would happen, about every couple of months or so, a fight would start and then out the door the thief went. Remy would slink back in the house hours later, smelling of smoke and the bar and countless women he had used to take the edge off. When Rogue freed him, the thief wasted no time in frolicking without restraint, getting back the full blown intimacy he had lost while with Rogue.

That would go on for a week or so and then Remy would schmooze back up to his former lover and all would be well again. The going out at night would stop and he devoted his full attention to her. That was, until she tossed him out again.

Wolverine knew that if anyone was to ask Rogue, she would argue that having the touch of death was enough to shatter any relationship, but yet he knew her troubles ran so much deeper than that. Heck, she and Remy had had a couple of tumbles with a restraining collar and yet it hadn't been enough to keep them together.

Rogue's trouble was commitment, plain and simple. Any fool could see that, Logan reasoned. Well, anyone not in a relationship with her anyhow. She was afraid to let anyone get close. Gambit had proven there were ways she could share pleasure with a man even if it wasn't the full deal and yet, they had still yo-yo'd back and forth, hot and cold. Their sporadic fighting was her way of keeping Remy at arm's length.

They had been like that for close to three years, her and the Cajun, before he had finally had enough. Kimble had showed him there was a better way and Gambit had taken it. He had escaped, maybe not into Kimble's arms, but he had found a lasting love. Seeing Remy with Molly showed that the fighting hadn't been on Remy's end so much. He and Molly were solid and had been their whole marriage.

The real question now was would Rogue be able to make it with Simone? Could she really allow him in as deeply as he needed to be? Kimble had shown Logan early that these Lushna-esk Siskans wanted total devotion from their owners. When they were free floating, they did not fare well. Not at all. Kimble had been devastated when Remy had failed to love him the way he had wanted at first. He had fled the Mansion and came back a freak and a killer, accepting as Masters the first ones who reached out to him, total monsters the lot. They had used him for their own gain or in the case of Sabretooth, as a personal punching bag. It had taken years to get Kimble back into some kind of normal shape and even now, he was still not quite right. Logan would not see Simone so badly wrecked.

What Wolverine feared most was what Simone's reaction was going to be the first time Rogue turned on him. It was bound to happen, Logan assumed, if her past was any indication. It was just a matter of time. Would Simone be stable enough by then to handle it, or would he freak out and murder the first person he crossed? Would he do as Kimble did and choose for himself another Master or Mistress, one that ruined him as badly as Kimble had been?

Logan was furious at the thought of it. Of having one more Siskan that would need to be guarded and followed around. Maybe Rogue could pull this off, but if not, he would have to take measures early to see that Simone was handled properly. He wouldn't have the boy revert back to his original feral state. It had been kind of nice actually, having Simone so quiet these past weeks. It would be a shame to see all that work go to waste.

**(break)**

Logan wasn't the only one watching. Remy stayed close by himself, keeping an eye on things. He tried to speak with Simone the day after the repair, but it was clear that Simone still distrusted him and the other humans here. He only wanted his Mistress.

With direct conversation not working out, Remy kept tabs on the pair in other ways – questioning Logan about them was one of them. He learned many things, not all of them spoken. Gambit could read the shines and vibrations of people as accurately as any Siskan, he had been taught well. He could see that Wolverine was concerned about Simone just as much as he was for Rogue, a bit of a pleasant surprise for the thief. Logan seemed to side so seldom with the Siskans in the Complex, but in this case, he was vibrating concern for both parties, not just one. It warmed Remy to see it, it was like having an extra set of eyes around.

Simone spent the next couple days in isolation in his cell, most of that time with his Mistress by his side. As much as Logan had wanted them apart, he couldn't just wrench Simone away from her like that. It was much too late, things between them had gone too far already. He was letting it be for now, maintaining his close watch and was never far away.

True to her word, Rogue didn't let Simone get too carried away with his affections. She wouldn't allow him to do any more than kiss her though they both wanted to do so much more. It was hard holding back but after watching Simone freak out from the Morrowhiem treatment, she couldn't predict what he might do if they tried to go any further than that.

Trouble was, boredom was a factor. There wasn't much to do besides lie around and talk and she was much more used to being active. After the third day, she'd had enough. In all that time Simone had been very quiet and stable, the Anger hadn't shown his ugly head, not even once.

Rogue spoke to Logan and Asher and got them to agree that Simone might be let out of his cell, this time not to the showers, but to the Solarium. The Solarium was a huge underground park that the X-men had constructed, mostly under Henry's watchful eye. The Solarium was built into the rock under the Complex and so had several levels and terraces. All were carpeted in rich green grass and had large shady trees, shrubbery, flowers, and large roomy park benches. The level that Rogue brought Simone to even had a huge duck pond filled with large goldfish and lily pads. It was a magnificent place and a lot more hospitable than the hot dry desert above.

Simone was instantly enthralled. Truth was, he had never been allowed anywhere that qualified as "outside." This was a thrill on so many levels. The ceiling looked like sky, but was really a unique series of mirrors that captured sunshine and real sky from outside. The air was fresh and sweet and filled with the sounds of birds and chirping insects. It was hard to know that you were really underground at all.

Rogue knew exactly where she was taking her charge on this, his first visit here. There was a large flower garden here as well and she brought him right there. She knew he would enjoy them and she was right. His whole face lit up with happiness. These were not Yum Yum flowers and didn't have their heavenly sweet smell, but they were colorful and bright and he couldn't stop touching them.

Rogue and Simone spent most of the following week there. She was lucky to not be called out on many missions, she had all the time she wanted to spend with him. It wasn't until later that she learned that her duty roster had been cleared. Professor Xavier, under Asher's guiding hand, wanted Simone out of his holding cell and so made sure it was possible. She made sure to thank Charles for it.

Once in the park, Rogue introduced Simone to many new activities. It seemed an odd thing, but she had to teach Simone to run properly. He had been caged for so long that he was unaccustomed to walking long distances, never mind going at a full run. There was a nice paved path around the large duck pond and they used it as a sort of track, enjoying the scenery as much as the activity. Of course to do this she had to get Simone to wear shoes. He was funny with it at first, shaking his feet at times like a cat with wet paws. He soon got used to the feel of it, especially when it meant he could really let loose and run without injury to his feet. Simone adapted quickly and was soon outpacing her on the path, loving the freedom and use of his body.

Over the course of that same week, Simone was quick to notice that he felt warm and tingly in the sun, refreshed, as though he had just been fed. It seemed that like his clutch mates who could feed on the plasma, he could feed from sunlight as well. Neal would no longer be his only source for fuel. It was liberating and Neal himself was quite happy to have his mornings back to himself.

Asher visited with Rogue and Simone in the Solarium, keeping his sessions short. Asher was true to his word and gave Simone no more Morrowhiem treatments, but he could see the improvement in his clutch mate was good enough for now that they weren't really necessary. Instead, Asher found ways to help Simone help himself. He taught Simone some helpful meditations and ways to build his mental shields against the vibrations of the humans around him. All of this was done with Rogue at his side so Simone was comfortable and felt at ease.

As part of Simone's treatment, Asher wanted him to meet his clutch mates. He was hoping that this would build Simone's sense of family and belonging. Simone was shy about it but was willing to do this so long as they didn't all come at once. Asher brought them in separate sessions, bringing Star out to meet him first since Simone already knew her. For the first time and with better mental shields at his command, Simone was finally able to speak to her and interact with Star normally. Her empathy didn't enrage him and he found in her a delightful sister. She was so pleased. She no longer had to fear that he would be destroyed for being so unruly.

Aiden and Kimble were next. They came as a pair since they so seldom did anything apart. Neither Kimble nor Aiden had met Simone before so their contact was brief and was little more than them just saying hello and making promises to get to know each other better later. It did mean something to Simone that Kimble had wings, they had that in common at least.

Asher brought Seth last and like Simone, Seth came with his Mistress. Fallen was very protective of Seth and kept a close watch on him. Seth had watched from afar as Kimble stumbled through life here. It was having Fallen as his Mistress that had spared him from sharing his brother's fate. Simone saw them together and it reminded him so much of himself and his own Mistress, he couldn't help but smile at it. While he might not regard all of his Siskan kin as family, Simone saw enough similarities among them all that he no longer felt to strange in his own skin.

The only exception to the Siskan meet and greet parties was Skye. Skye was still behind bars and probably would be for a long time to come. He was cruel, a sexual deviant, and not even remotely safe to have walking around. In the future, if Skye ever reformed enough to be released, he and Simone could meet then.

Asher tried to act as an intermediary and brought Remy to Simone again, hoping that the pair could form some kind of relationship. Of all the Siskans, Simone was the only one who hadn't warmed up to the thief. Asher was hoping that since Simone had grown to trust him, that his recommending Remy as another safe person would be enough to get the boy to relax him. Unfortunately that meeting didn't go any better than the other times Remy tried to speak with Simone. The Siskan clearly wanted nothing to do with him.

It didn't take Remy that long to figure out what the trouble really was. Simone was very smart and noticed a subtle change in Rogue's shine whenever the thief was near. Where her affection for Logan showed up as more sisterly, her feelings for Remy went much deeper. How could it not? They had once been intimate and she would always feel some small amount of regret that things had not worked out. Simone could sense some of this and it set his nerves on edge. He was jealous.

Remy was too talented not to notice. It made him sad but he was wise and kept his meet and greet brief. He backed off again and didn't try approaching Simone again on his own. It didn't mean he was going to stop trying. He loved all Siskans and even though he didn't know Simone well, he was still as much Remy's child as any of the others. Remy wouldn't give up on having a relationship with him. He could be patient.

As the days passed and his trips to the Solarium continued, Simone would often see Remy trailing them from some distance away. Though he didn't complain about it, Simone found it annoying, like the guy was trying to invite himself into their lives when Simone hardly knew him at all. Who did he think he was anyhow? He should just go away!

Gambit had no intentions of leaving, no matter how Simone felt about it. Just like Wolverine, Gambit felt he had every right to keep watch. Most often, when it came to Siskans, he was the first one folks turned to for advice. All the Siskans belonged to him, one way or another, whether they wanted it or not. Chances were that if Simone imploded, he and Asher would be the ones cleaning up Simone's psychological damage while Logan mopped up the blood. Remy had seen Kimble locked up more times than he ever wanted to, he would not see Simone endure the same ridicule and punishment. If that meant he had play spy, he would do it gladly.

So here he was, keeping his distance, ever thoughtful, watching Rogue and Simone run and play out on the grass. They were having picnics and romping around, all things he had suggested so he could see Rogue was taking his advice seriously. He liked what he saw so far between Simone and his Mistress, but wasn't sure if it could be completely trusted. He knew that Rogue was in this because Simone had something she wanted. Simone was in this because like all Siskans, he needed to be loved and wanted and owned. Thing was, life wasn't always so easy, especially as an X-man. Trouble had a way of coming out of nowhere. What was going to happen to the pair when things got hard? That was the question that weighed most heavily on Gambit's mind.

Living with a Siskan wasn't all it was cracked up to be. A Siskan can be suffocating, he knew this himself. He had gone through it with Kimble. Siskans had a way of taking over - they would cook and clean up after you which was always nice, but then they would also be right under your feet, always wanting to be where ever you were. Those people who were living successfully with their Siskans had found ways around this. Henry had integrated Star into the Lab, using her as a technician and a nurse. They could work side by side while at the same time, giving each other space. Fallen had allowed Seth his freedom in that same Lab, he was working and being useful and when a Siskan had a job, they were the most happy. Kimble and Aiden worked with Remy on the Dragon2 so neither of them were left home alone. Asher had his social work, he was kept constantly busy. Skye was locked up, but when he had been free, he had collected his lion slaves, keeping them close so he was never alone.

The next question was – could Rogue integrate Simone enough into her own life that he didn't drive her mad? She couldn't take him out on missions with her. She didn't have a ship or a Lab and Simone wasn't as curious – at least not yet – about any sort of vocation. She would have to find some way to keep him busy or he would just follow her around like a dog, something Remy didn't want to see happen.

Of course, on the other hand, Gambit was still unsure about Rogue in the role of Mistress. Like Logan, he knew that her problem was less about touch and more about trust. She could easily make up some excuse to leave him when the fascination had worn off – his lack of a heartbeat, his fears and his unending need for care, his inability to get her pregnant. Remy knew Rogue had always wanted a family and that the birth of his twins had upset her. Would she dump Simone for someone else if the solution to that should ever present itself in another man?

Remy shook his head, trying to clear his mind of such unsettling thoughts. Despite his history, he was not by nature a cruel man. He didn't want to misjudge the situation or blow things out of proportion. Kimble had said to him once, that if you really love something, sometimes you have to set it free. In this case, perhaps it was just time to relax and let things be what they would be, for better or for worse.

It was **mar-yoo **now Fate. Just like Aiden had said.

"Good luck to you, ma chere," he whispered softly before slipping away, "...you an' votre ange fonce'."


	8. Chapter 8

(Eight)

Unlike Remy, Logan wasn't quite so ready to back off. Now that Simone was more stable, he decided it was time that he and the boy had a talk. It was a few days after Simone's session with Asher that Logan came down to see him. Wolverine unlocked Simone's cell door and opened it. "Let's take a walk."

Simone looked around suspiciously. His Mistress wasn't here and he had been given no advance warning that this meeting was going to happen. He didn't know if it was okay.

Logan sighed with no small amount of impatience. "I ain't gonna hurt ya kid. We just need to talk. Better to do it in the Solarium than here. Unless you'd rather stay."

Simone enjoyed the Solarium too much to argue. He stepped out of his cell but was still wary, not letting Logan get too close to him. They walked the short distance to the nearest Solarium doors and then stepped out onto the grass. It was nighttime now and the ceiling was lit with an artificial starry sky, brilliant and lovely. Simone couldn't help himself but smile. It reminded him of Leroy and the Yum Yum flowers. The only thing missing was the moths.

"So how ya been', kid?" Logan asked, getting started. He couldn't smell Simone, but he could sense the Siskan's unease just the same. Simone was getting better around people, but it would probably be a long time before he would be able to relax completely with them.

Simone regarded him warily. " 'M fine."

"So Rogue's your Mistress now?"

"Yeah," Simone replied, a defensive edge to his answer. His answers were typical of him with others, short and sweet. He didn't like talking to anyone other than his Mistress.

" 'S funny thing about love. Sometimes it works out, sometimes it don't."

Simone just squinted at him, unsure what he was on about.

"There's a thing or two you might want to know about your girl before the two of you get too carried away," Logan said, beginning this. Of course he had no way of knowing that it was much too late for warnings. In spite of all the times Remy had tried to explain this, Logan didn't fully comprehend the deep bond that occurred between a Siskan and its owner. His words would have no effect.

"What's that?" Simone asked, just the same. He was better now about reading the shines and knowing what they meant, thanks to Asher's gentle guiding hand. Simone could see no malice in this man, this wasn't a game or a trick.

"She tell you she can't touch anyone?"

Simone grinned with pure Siskan pride and no small amount of arrogance. "She kin touch me. Me an' no one else."

Logan just snorted softly. "That ain't entirely accurate."

Simone bristled, ruffling his feathers in irritation. "Yes it is!"

"No. It ain't. Ash said he taught you a thing 'r two about the shines. Tell me I'm lyin'."

Simone glared at him but was forced to drop his eyes when he saw the truth of it in Logan's eyes.

Logan paused as they walked. They had come to a stop in front of one of the park's many picnic tables and he sat on the table itself, his feet up on one of the bench seats. He fished in his pocket for a pack of smokes, found it and shook one out, lighting it. He had no idea how long this was going to take and wanted to be comfortable. "She ever tell you that she an' 'ol Red Eyes had a thing a long time back?"

"Yeah," Simone answered. Granted she hadn't given him many details, but she had at least told him that much. Even if she hadn't, Simone could still see evidence of it in the shine of his precious Mistress.

"Well, one of the reasons they didn't make it was because she found another guy that could touch her in ways he couldn't. Even that didn't work out anyhow because while I love the girl like my own daughter, she don't understand that just being able to touch isn't enough for a relationship to work. It takes hard work, patience. Give and take, and most of all trust."

Simone raised his chin up high. "I trusts her."

Logan squinted in amusement, but nodded knowingly. "Hmm...right. Just the same, there's one thing I think you really need to know. These things you do with her, the kissin', touchin', whatever... you can do them with others too. If for some reason it don't work out 'tween you and her, you don't hafta go back to the way you were, bein' all rowdy and mean."

Simone looked at him then with no small amount of suspicion. "There ain't gonner be no trouble 'tween me and m' Mistress."

"Right," Logan snorted softly. "And when you can't make love to her, what then?"

"That's private!" Simone snarled, defensive now. He didn't like having his weaknesses shoved in his face. His hands had fisted but they remained low and at his sides.

Logan wasn't the least bit intimidated. He had brought down the Anger before, Simone wouldn't be any more difficult if things got out of hand here. "You met Kimble, or so I been told. You probably didn't say much, knowin' you, but he's got his own story to tell. He had a crush on someone who wouldn't return it. You know what he did? He went and found himself a new Master, someone who beat the snot out of him and treated him like dirt. Kimble stuck with it 'cause he thought he couldn't do no better. It ruined him, you know? He took the long road back to bein' well when the short would have served him just as fine. What I don't want to see happen is you falling into that same pit, thinkin' that since you can't serve the one you want because you have this problem, that you ain't worth nuthin'. Understand?"

Simone snorted, his mouth curled in an disdainful sneer. "Oh? And who's gonner takes care of me? You? Please!"

"You'll be looked after," Logan repeated with authority. This was so very hard to say, but at the same time, so important for Simone to know. "I won't let no one hurt you like Ebon did."

"You hit me like he did!" Simone snarled again with a bright flash of teeth. How ridiculous this was, this poser thinking he could ever do as good a job as his Mistress.

"You hit me first!" Logan growled back, rising from the table and to his feet, all the better to make his point. "You came at me, not me at you! I defended myself! Ebon beat that crap into you and I beat it out. It was the only way you were gonna understand at the time! Go ahead and deny it!"

Simone's hands fisted but he took a defensive step back. These things this man was saying were true. The Anger had always attacked first, never waiting for the other guy to gain advantage. He had been trained that way and he had learned it well.

"And don't you forget, boy, that the one who decided who got access to you was me," Logan continued. "You wouldn't even have a Mistress if it hadn't been for me so don't even give me any of your self righteous, martyr bullshit!"

Simone turned away, feeling his temper rise to a near unbearable level. "Takes me back to m' cell now," he demanded, this conversation was over as far as he was concerned.

Logan looked at him, displeased. This wasn't the way he had wanted this to go. The boy wasn't getting it, or he wasn't explaining himself well enough. At least Simone was sensible enough to walk away instead of fight. It was a sign the boy was surely on the mend. "I ain't laid one hand on you since then. Not for sport, not for nuthin'. But here I been, watchin' over you just the same. I ain't like Ebon and I won't ever be. Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I can't keep you safe, just like Rogue does. I won't take ya for a roll, but ya gotta understand, if things don't work out with Rogue, you still got a place. You still got a home. A safe place to be."

"Why're you so sure things ain't gonna works out fer us?" Simone countered with some frustration, finally grasping what it was that Logan was trying to say. This wasn't jealousy Logan was showing, this was real concern. "She hurt someone before? Someone likes me?"

"Not like you," Logan answered, calming down and retaking his seat. "Someone stronger. Not quite so..." Logan trailed off, fishing for the right word.

"...broken?" Simone finished for him, getting it now.

"Yeah. You come a long way. You been doin' real good. You've come too far just to quit."

Simone looked at Logan sharply then, really seeing the man as if for the first time. "All this time, when you wuz watchin' us, you weren't just makin' sure I didn't hurt her, you wuz makin' sure she didn't hurts me neither."

"Yer a smart boy," Logan replied, a faint smile of triumph on his lips. "You got folks keepin' watch over you. Me and Ash and Remy. You ain't all alone."

"That guy, the one with the red eyes. He keeps followin' us around," Simone complained. If Logan was claiming to be so watchful, maybe he could put a stop to it. "I don't likes it."

"Well too bad. He's got good reason for keepin' watch, now ya see," Logan replied. While he hadn't seen the thief patrolling, he wasn't so surprised to see it had been done. Gambit watched over all the Siskans here, no exceptions. Wolverine wasn't about to do anything to stop it. "He's yer friend."

Simone sighed, tired now. He was doing better yes, but conversations like this tired him. "Nuthin's gonner happen 'tween m' Mistress an me," he repeated, his voice showing the strain. "But if sumpthin' did... _**If.**_.." he emphasized, raising a dubious finger. "I gits it. You'll looks after me."

"That's right," Logan agreed, crushing his cigarette out. It was time to go back. "Or I'll find someone who'll do it better."

Simone looked at him sharply again, reading deep things in this man's shine. "Is that what 'Father' means?"

Logan was confused by the strange change in tack. "I guess so, Why?"

"M' Mistress says you looks after her like a father. That's why she listens to ya."

Logan smiled, he couldn't help it. Yes, Rogue had been like a daughter to him so he supposed it was apt. "Then yeah, it's what bein' a father is. You lookin' after yer kids."

Simone nodded. "Okay, then. But she ain't gonner hurts me."

"If she did, would you at least talk to me or Asher about it?"

"All right," Simone agreed. It was easy to say yes since in his heart, he felt he had no need to ever use the help. "Kin ya takes me back now? I'm tired."

"Sure," Logan said, getting to his feet. He escorted Simone back to his cell and watched as the boy crawled into his bed and covered up. Simone never rebuilt his mound of fluff. More civilized now, he was happy to snuggle up under the blankets with his face to the wall for comfort and security. Logan left him, confident that, for now, he'd said his piece and it had been listened to. He couldn't keep watch on the kid forever. New trials would come, they always did, to take his attention away elsewhere. At least now, he felt the kid would be okay. It was time to back off and let things happen they way they would.

**(break)**

The next day, Rogue was aware that some subtle change in Simone had happened, though she wasn't sure the cause. He was loving as always, but was somehow less resentful of them being watched. He didn't look over his shoulder anymore and did his best to simply tune everyone else out but her.

The days passed and like Logan had expected, other problems took precedence over his time. He was there less and less and the thief was increasingly absent as well. It gave Rogue and Simone more freedom and it wasn't long before they had gotten bolder and bolder with their affections. Like two randy teenagers out on frequent dates, they pushed the boundaries further and further each time they met, Simone being more of the aggressor. Not that Rogue didn't want his hands on her, she was all for it, but she wanted Simone to be the one who decided the pace. She wouldn't push him. Before long, it was clear they needed to play someplace other than the Solarium and his holding cell.

Rogue took her chances and one evening, snuck Simone out and took him not to the Solarium as usual, but to her apartment. Logan had vanished, taking off on one mission or another, and no one was watching them. Simone had been so well behaved, they had both simply fallen under anyone's radar. She was quick to use this to their advantage and took him to her home, the place she hoped he would soon be living full time.

They wasted no time, not even a minute inside her door and their clothes lay in a heap on the floor, both of them regarding each other with real heat. Simone stood still and black, his back straight, but his body trembling as if with fever. Indeed he was burning up, but not from any sickness. His Mistress was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Ah won't hurt you," Rogue whispered, her naked body right up close to his. "You're a Kintay du Lushna-esk Siskan Courtesan of the highest quality. A Rogue. Ah can't hurt you."

He was listening to her, but still afraid. Not that it dimmed his desire for her any, as much as he was trembling, there was no hiding how much he wanted her. This had been building up for weeks, he was fit to burst. He was achingly hard and more than ready, the perfect picture of male arousal if there was ever one. He was so magnificent looking to her, her Dark Angel. He was perfect and black, a living ebony statue.

Rogue traced a finger down his arm, just to watch his eyes close from the simple pleasure of it. This was an odd reversal of roles for her, she had never been in a position of absolute control of a sexual situation. It was always her giving in and making the surrender. Fortunately, Remy had taught her a trick or two in their time together and she remembered. She licked her lips and brushed his mouth with her own.

Simone whimpered softly but yielded easily enough, putty in her hands. He raised an ebony hand to keep her face next to his, his kiss tentative and learning. He was doing his best to keep his memories at bay as he quickly reviewed his large supply of pleasure files, wanting to be sure to please her and not disappoint. As he tried to prepare himself, always in the corner of his eye he could see the flash of that silver pipe coming for him. Ghostly pains made him shiver and for a moment he wasn't sure he could do this, no matter how badly he wanted it.

"Shh..." she whispered, having felt his fear. He was loving the kiss, but she could feel him twitch and flinch at the same time. "No one else is here, Sugah, it's just you an me. No one else. No one is ever gonna hurt you like that again."

How much Simone wanted to believe that, he wanted it more than anything. He let her take his hand and sit him on the bed. He watched as she lay slowly down on her back and gracefully spread her creamy white legs for him, her hand held out in invitation. She was offering him a position that gave him the most control, one that wouldn't cause him to feel trapped in any way.

"Come here," she gently ordered and Simone could do nothing but obey his precious Mistress. He came slowly, tentatively and she let him take his time. He lay over her, careful with his weight and spreading his wings over them like a canopy, his feathers silky soft against her skin. She whispered soft encouragement in his ear and then shifted, guiding him and letting him plunge into her.

Simone cried out from the blast of sudden heat and pleasure. This was nothing compared to the flashback file dreams he'd had, this was real and alive. He whimpered with joy but then a sudden flash of silver exploded over his eyes. He jerked back, his body aching from remembered pain. The beating had been so severe, he couldn't possibly forget it. It was too much and he tried to pull back, but she held him in place with her legs, whispering to him. "Shh... he can't hurt you anymore. Ebon is gone, Simone. He's not here."

"It hurted so bad!" he gasped in his broken, gravelly voice. "I cain't!"

She wouldn't let him go, not just yet. "Shush now. Just lie still and take a deep breath. Shhh... yes, that's it."

Simone allowed himself to be held in place. He was shaking, gel sweat dripping from his forehead down to his chin. He was at war with himself, she hadn't allowed him to withdraw from her fully and her heat was awesome and beautiful. If he could only get past the silver, he would be all right. He could have this, he could have her.

"Just feel it, Sugah," she was saying in his ear as she gently sifted her hands through his hair. "Feel me. This is what's real. The rest was all a bad dream long gone. It cain't hurt you any more."

He calmed and tried to relax, concentrating on her heat and the gentle beat of her heart in his ears. No file playback could ever match the thunder of her heartbeat, the sign that she was a real living client and not a dream. Her vibrations of love and caring were more intense now with the physical connection giving them a boost, intoxicating him. He was growing used to her personal feel and it gave him comfort. He dared to kiss her again, liking the taste of her in his mouth. It calmed him and increased his desire for her, relaxing him and helping him to forget.

"That's it," she whispered again and shifted her body, moving him along, teaching him.

Simone whimpered again, this time with happiness from the feel of this. Her heat, the slip and slide of her. His body took up the rhythm with inborn compliance and the waves of pleasure were more than he could have imagined. He grasped her tightly and then he was doing it, he was loving her. He could feel her vibrations of joy increase with every stroke and then it was all a blur of happiness and ecstacy. It was blowing his mind and he was swept away by it, swiftly losing control.

"Yes... yes!" she was gasping, "That's it... Oh that's real fine!"

Simone could feel the whole thing coming at him in a rising crescendo of sensory input, teetering on overload. His body hit a peak and then exploded with ecstacy, a climax sudden and hard. He shouted with surprise and exaltation, red glitter dust sparkling from his skin as if it was celebrating his release as well. Sadly, it was all cut short by another flash of silver, one he couldn't possibly ignore. It came at him like a real physical blow and his cry turned to agony. He forced himself away in a violent sweep of wings and feathers, lifting off the bed in a rush of air and then tumbling into a corner.

Rogue wasn't quite with the program. She had expected their first time might not be to her satisfaction, that it was more for him than for her, but that was okay. Her concern was getting him past the memory of being beaten, the association of that pain with sexual pleasure. She hadn't counted on the experience to be so rewarding for herself. Their coupling had been brief but intensely passionate, intensely pleasurable. She finished the same moment Simone had, his climax forcing her own in a shared burst of empathy. It had come at her like nothing else, making a similar remembered shared moment with Remy long ago pale in comparison. This was sweet and fine, the most erotic moment in her whole life, liberating and wonderful. Then came Simone's cry of pain and a rush of cold wind as he was suddenly gone. She heard him hit the floor and she scrambled to her feet in alarm, her body instinctively obeying in response to his outcry of pain, even if it wasn't yet functioning quite properly. She hardly noticed the glittering shimmer of crimson fairy dust hanging in the air, she was too concerned for him to feel the heat and sparkly essence of it as she passed through it to get to him.

"Hey, Sugah. You okay?" she slurred, groping for him in the half light.

She should have known better, knowing his past. The moment her hands found him, he came at her, instantly rabid and feral, the Anger in Simone's place. This time there were no bars to separate them, he was at her without restraint. Her X-man training came in handy and she was ready for him instinctively, faster than the time it took to think. He fell on her and she twisted, using his momentum against him to wrestle him into helplessness, his face down to the floor and his arms wrenched behind him in a full body lock. She next used her power of flight to levitate them off the ground, denying him leverage. He was quickly subdued and controlled, utterly in her power.

He fought against her uselessly, his chest heaving as he howled his rage and fury. She was preternaturally strong as well, far more than he was. He couldn't break free and it only fueled his rage. He was spitting and trying to scrabble at her with his nails, but she held him fast, waiting for him to tire.

"I'll kill you!" he spat at her in a voice that was entirely new. "I'll kill you all!"

Rogue shuddered at that but did not let him go. She knew who this was now, it was the Anger who had spoken. The voice was deeper and even more raw than Simone's usual shout strained tone, but it also spoke without Simone's Rogue accent. She was sad to hear it – the Anger hadn't come out since Asher's Morrowhiem treatment, some long time ago. It only pointed out her blatant stupidity in pushing this so soon. She should not have been so greedy.

Well, it was up to her fix this now.

Rogue grasped him tightly, bringing her lips to his ear. "Come back to me, Simone. There's no one to hurt you here. There's only you an' me an' Ah'd never hurt you like Ebon did."

"You can't have him!" the Anger snarled. "He's mine! I won't let you hurt him, I don't care what you say! All you people do is lie and lie and lie!"

Rogue ignored him and continued to speaking her gentle lover, to the one she loved best. "Simone, come back to me, please. You don't need this guy ta protect you no more. Ah love you so much and Ah've been waitin' on ya for so long. I'm not lyin'. I wouldn't ever lie to you like that. Please... please come back to me."

She was taking Remy's advice seriously now, trying to appeal to Simone directly in the hope that he would hear her and fight for his right to be in charge. There was no reason why the Anger was even needed, not if Simone had no real reason to fear. She was reaching out to him with love, not with angry shouts or heavy fists. She was asking him to help himself.

It worked. Simone's body shuddered hard and with a sharp gasp of relief, he went limp in her arms. His head relaxed forward and tears streamed from his eyes as he softly cried out to her, "Mistress...!"

"Ah was hopin' you'd hear me," she said with real relief, changing her hold on him into less of a restraint and more of a real hug. It was telling that he had responded to her command so quickly. He was stronger now, more in control that he had been before Asher began working with him. He was trembling now, shaking as he silently cried his tears of woe down to the floor. She continued to soothe him, "Shush now, Sugah. There ain't no need for that. Ah called you and you came. Ah'm so glad. Ah loves ya so much."

"I'm gonner hurts you...! I cain't... I cain't do this...!" he gasped, the tears still streaming down his cheeks. "I cain't loves you the way you wants..."

"Hey, hey now..." she said to him, brushing wet hair back from his face and clearing his cheeks. They were still floating above the floor now but her hold on him was firm and steady, he would not fall. "Ah can love you just like this, Sugah. Just holdin' ya and feelin' ya warm against me. The rest can wait, until you're ready for it. Ah'll wait for ya, as long as it takes. We're a team, you and me, an' together, Ah think we can do pretty much anything."

He calmed at that, trying to control his crying, and dared to look at her with his poor tear reddened eyes. "You – you still wants me?"

She laughed at him just a little. "You sweet little thing, you. You're stuck with me and that's a fact. Ah ain't lettin' you go, not one little inch."

He blinked at her. "You means it?"

"Of course Ah do and don't you ever forget it. Ah'm your Mistress," she replied, the word sounding right in her mouth for the first time. "Ah been waitin' on someone like you for a real long time. Now that Ah found ya, Ah'm not gonna let ya go for nuthin'!"

Simone gave one final sob of joy and squirmed, turning around as best he could in her arms. He wanted to kiss her and so she floated them back over to the bed, the two of them tumbling down happily back into the blankets. He buried his hands in her hair, kissing her freely and with childish delight. She loved him! Even as broken as he was! He couldn't contain his happiness. He was loved, he was owned, he was finally complete.

Rogue let him have his way with her. Letting him kiss her freely. She knew it was just a matter of time, that the bolder he felt with her, the less fear he felt, the more the Anger would vanish. All they needed was time and well, as far as she was concerned, they both had plenty of that.

It was an hour or so later when Simone slipped from the bed of his Mistress. They had both fallen asleep in a warm and happy tangle, but something had disturbed him. He was unsettled, as if he was being called.

**(break)**

At first he thought it might be the Anger needling him. There was a soft whisper from that vengeful spirit's dark corner - _she's going to hurt you, just like Logan said... _But that whisper was faint now, almost inaudible. One look at his Mistress sleeping blissfully beside him put that tiny voice to rest. If she meant him harm, he would see it in her shine. All there was there was peace. No, this unease was coming from somewhere else.

Not wanting to wake Rogue, Simone crept off to her nearby bathroom and shut the door. If he was being called and it wasn't his Mistress, that only left one other. Simone was ashamed, these past days he'd been so self absorbed with his Mistress that he'd been neglectful of his otherworldly friend, Leroy. It was time to put that to rights. Now alone, he closed his eyes and saw the clock in his mind. The hands spun and spun and then slowed, stopping just as the doorway shimmered into view. The door opened out onto the familiar field of flowers.

Leroy was there as he always was, amongst his precious Yum Yum flowers, but instead of turning towards Simone in love, he stood as he was, hunched over with his face turned away. Still, he acknowledged Simone's arrival by saying, "Traveler! Thank the spirits, you have come!"

The greeting was less than Simone had expected, Leroy wouldn't even look at him. He must be so angry! Simone was immediately apologetic and stammered out his excuses. "I'm sorry I ain't comes to see ya. I gots a Mistress now. She loves me and she done a healin' on me that I really needed. I'll makes it up to ya, I promise."

Leroy nodded, raising a trembling hand that asked for patience. He turned to face Simone, his body stiff with pain and suffering. "My dear Traveler. I may yet hold you to that promise."

Simone gasped in shock, instantly alarmed. His dear friend had been injured, his face and body battered and bruised as if he had been beaten. Simone, in his eagerness to explain his absence, hadn't even noticed until now that his friend was even leaning on a wooden cane for support. That was why Leroy's greeting had been so odd, his friend was in pain. "What's wrong? Yer bleedin'. Did someone hurts you?"

Leroy nodded and looked around him as though he was still danger. "You must help me! You must come through the door!"

"Simone stepped back in fear, terrified at the idea. "I cain't do that! I ain't never done it. What if it kills me?"

Leroy shook his head, dismissing Simone's fears. "You must! You must help me! Others are here. They want the flowers for themselves and I can't hold them back. They will kill me!"

Simone's loyalty was being sorely tested. He wanted to go, but his Mistress, he couldn't leave her. "What kin I do? I.. I ain't nobody..." Simone protested lamely, his eyes falling.

Leroy's eyes gleamed at him, knowingly. "In that, my child, you are so very wrong. You will be my defender. These meddling fools will taste your wrath! You must help me!"

"I cain't..."

"You must!" Leroy insisted harshly and with real authority. "Haven't I always been here? Have I never once asked you for anything?"

Simone whined sharply, his heart tearing. Leroy saw it and was quick to continue his persuasions. "I see things, Traveler. There is magic in the Honey to be sure. I knew you would come before I ever laid eyes on you all those long years ago. And so, now I know that all you have endured was necessary to make you what you are now. You will be my defender."

Simone nodded. Leroy's words rang true and he knew this was something he must do. Leroy was correct that he was stronger now than he had ever been, the healing that had been done to him preparing him for this moment. It was time. Time to go.

Simone took a deep breath, called on his newfound courage, and closing his eyes, stepped through the door.

The end...for now. To be Continued in my Twilight series.

Author's notes : Thanks again to all of you who have read and reviewed. I have been working fast and furiously on Twilight and hope to begin posting it soon. My work hours have changed and I have less time to play with my dear friends here in Kimbleverse. To compensate, I have decided that while I enjoy illustrating my work, if I wait for pictures before I begin posting Twilight, it will simply take too long. There will be very limited art for Twilight if any pictures at all. I hope you will all bear with me for a short while while I get things situated, I hope it won't be too long.

Thanks Squeekness


End file.
